


短篇集合

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 如題是個短篇的集合，在篇首會標註CP





	1. 【OS】Nella Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> 1、如果智君有間電影院的話......？這樣開始的故事  
> 2、從分手開始的故事

**Nella Fantasia**

 

　　春天才剛過一半的時候，大野和他的對象分手，振作找了一陣子的工作，面了不少試，狼狼狽狽自我推銷，得到了很多的會將結果通知您，他大半時間在翻他姊姊的雜誌，那年流行起波希米亞風，流蘇圖騰長裙子，流浪旅行愛自由，人人拉著漂亮的德製行李箱，在裡面裝了號稱手編的藤帽子要遮南國的陽光，帽邊上還有一條一眼能見是用機器打上的嫩粉色緞帶。

　　聽說他的姑姑留了一家電影院給他。他手撕了彌封，信紙上用毛筆短短寫幾行字，不外乎是她最愛提的一期一會和緣分，還有她總說，他是個玲瓏的孩子，而她沒有孩子，所以把電影院指定給他，一間小電影院，沒幾個廳，廳不大。

　　他去學了放電影，不必再從會社和面試去想怎麼養活自己，他也自己賣票，低成本，日子總是過得下去。電影院的外部自己整修，搬個梯子，穿件牛仔連身褲，挽起袖子，從早上忙到晚上，把招牌換了下來，泡沫時代的裝潢像是泡沫也這樣消逝了，新裝潢沒下多少功夫，破掉的椅子修理不成就包上椅套，絨布髒了也包上椅套，坐不穩的就拆掉，迅速透徹裡外修理一遍，只有冷氣非得換新，花了不少錢，有人問起，大野就說，味道不一樣，味道差多啦。

　　電影院有個名字沒有，又有人問起，大野說沒有。他天天放老電影，全是他姑姑留給他的片子，一段時間裡都在放1952年的Moulin Rouge，常來這裡的客人就順勢叫做紅磨坊了，他們不曉得賣票的人是這裡的老闆，大野總是坐在玻璃隔窗裡，從上面挖出的孔洞，一下清晰一下模糊，看外面的行人。

　　冬天的時候他來了室友，同樣是東京人，貓著背和他妥妥適合的，本來兩個人就認識，現在各自一間房間。偶爾房東也在，三個人在客廳裡說說話，房東是個老太太，她以為他們都是學生，偶爾她說起以前的事情，她愛做醃菜，放得冰箱裡都是，大野和室友去給房東買了能標示日期的保存盒，把冰箱整理得井井有條，老太太說，她果然老啦，有人陪是最好的，後來她領養了一隻怪脾氣柴犬，常在公園裡散步。

　　室友春天出了國，兩三年之後才要回來，中間大野和他聯絡，只有幾封寥寥電子信，看他拍的照片葉綠花紅，大野說他也想去中央公園，室友說你傻啦，他在洛城，西部和東部差好幾個時區。話沒說滿，過了五年，室友才回日本，他搬了家，讓室友好找，找了兩三個月，後來去電影院才見到人。

　　室友說，你是愈住愈高了。室友又說，你是你們兩個裡面通透的那一個。他穿一件灰麻色上衣，黑褲子，坐在孔雀綠椅墊子上，拿了自己演的音樂劇門票送他，一邊叨念著工作不好找，大野看了看門票，說這都是說英文的，他要看不懂。

　　他們開了冰箱裡的麥茶，沒有醃菜味了。室友杯中冰塊飄搖碰撞，光線穿梭耽溺，三番兩次欲言又止，終是吃吃喝喝完了。他還是沒能向大野提起，他覺得這個家裡堆的報紙太多，雜誌也太多，像個建築在城市叢林裡的鳥巢。

　　你知道嗎，他先是離開東京，後來離開日本，再來我看就要上外太空了。

　　幾天之後，大野還真的看見和太空技術相關的報導，油墨熨染出的人名，他想像他西裝妥貼專注知性，或是深夜撰稿趴倒桌案前思緒紛亂不能囈語。前陣子是非洲的報導，環保議題尚在延燒，到了看見象牙白也令人髮指的程度，雜誌照片很多，拖曳一片沙黃旱草綠，裡頭都沒有他，太久沒看見他，他連他的長相都能忘記，唯獨他赤腳走過地板發出的聲音不能，行李箱輪子在地上轉的聲音不能，聽說威尼斯因為遊客行李箱輪聲嘈雜要禁止了，讓遊客都提著行李袋走，他追了幾年，寫的都看，也要成了泛知識家。

　　他們分手之後，他的記憶生活才真正開始，一刻都消停不下來。

　　柴犬和電影院一樣沒有名字，上了年紀也開始疲倦虛微，老是趴著，很少吠叫，大野聽說紅磨坊上要有個風車，他給安了一個小的在屋頂上，風吹了能轉，因為市容法令後來拆了，擺在走廊上擋道一陣子，送給了附近美大的學生。時興薑黃柿紅藏青綠，裙長過膝，頰上的兩抹羞澀直往上攀，大野坐在賣票處，掛上了牌子，自己走到放映間裡，坐在椅背破了個洞的藤編椅子上跟著看，椅子磕得他屁股痛，他心血來潮把老片子都翻一翻，找到了一些剪掉的片段，設備卻已經不能撥放那些舊帶子。

　　其實他也知道那些被剪下來的，要嘛是一個太潮濕的吻，要嘛是肌色纏綿不可說，他殊難想像姑姑一個人坐在這裡剪片，又覺得有何不可。

　　九零年代一個下午，還沒有九零年代這個詞，他前衛難擋，天線拉得老高，一群人夥同蹲點租片看片也是偶爾為之，興味索然了就回家去，一路看見短裙自然健康膚色招搖，雪白泡泡襪包到小腿肚，另一端沒入黑色制式皮鞋。

　　差不多那幾年他遇見櫻井，深夜家庭餐廳一個人，鐵殼行李箱輪子滾動滾動，有一口沒一口地吃，掏大鈔付錢，覺得零錢麻煩，覺得他們有類似的氣味，幾次之後說上話，再幾次之後去了櫻井家裡，在外面租的，大概是通學用。櫻井看電影，角落堆錄影帶，堆VCD、DVD，房子裡裝了濾光的簾子，騰騰拉上，片子送進機器裡，安安靜靜在那邊坐一個下午，他也樂意。

　　他提過自己有個開電影院的姑姑，櫻井說想見她，你們會很有話聊，大野說，拉了墊子過來躺，半瞇半醒跟著看影展片。

　　「你喜歡電影？」

　　「怎麼說呢。」櫻井想了想，他猶疑的模樣讓大野喜愛起來。「喜歡吧，用三個小時做一輩子的夢。」

　　櫻井每個禮拜抱送洗的衣服回來，滿屋子乾淨的味道，他打了一份鑰匙給大野，鑰匙上也全是那個味道，讓他想起前幾個小時，涼軟的臀偎在他腿上，躑躅的香氣竄進屋裡，電話鈴鈴響了幾下就噤聲，衣服沒燙，被壓得生皺，他指尖細細搓揉，鼻尖逡巡，把那陣子的繾綣都記得深刻。他總是忘東西在櫻井家裡，先是手錶，再來手機，後來是衣褲，三次溫存，最後是手鍊。櫻井打了電話讓他來取，說完了手鍊，支吾想提別的，大野說自己出遠門，身邊喧喧鬧鬧，卻是東京味道。電話那頭安靜了一會兒，櫻井說手鍊要給他寄回去，想跟他拿地址，他道了謝，沒給地址，後來櫻井掛了電話，有些拖磨。

　　再後來，也不是九零年代了，他意識起新世紀，千禧年，千禧蟲危機，世界末日，櫻井偶爾掛在嘴邊說說，他也聽聽，他不再去櫻井家裡之後，櫻井也沒辦法找到他，他在深夜的家庭餐廳見過幾次櫻井，他沒走進去，櫻井也不像他們相遇時那樣。在反射著亮白燈光的桌面上，倒映著櫻井，櫻井撐著頭，像熬夜，像寂寞，像個普普通通的都市大學生。

　　他第三次時走進去了，在櫻井對面坐下，兩個人起先沒說話，後來聊了天，櫻井感覺他不愛給他一個明確的答案，不敢要了，兜兜轉轉說自己的事情，想聽大野的意見，大野給的他沒專心聽，全想記起來，最後說起未來，兩個人說出來的話一應全是祝福。

　　轉角的號誌燈特別久，大野撐著傘，雨下得不大，餐廳燈光很亮，櫻井坐在靠窗的那邊，他把臉埋在臂彎裡，好久都沒抬起頭來。

 

　　大野突然想起要合乎時代，開始放映2001年的紅磨坊，老顧客說喜歡老片，他固執繼續放，過了十年，也成了不那麼新的片子，片單停留在他接手電影院的時期，他在傘下遠遠望著櫻井，想到那家餐廳裡聖代的甜味，刷刷拉上窗簾，咖啡上的肉桂，衣服潔淨的香氣，柔軟的身體，蜷伏在一角歪歪斜斜的電影塔顯出各色包裝，鮮少日文，一排細細藝術文字，有些用來讚譽它本身，有些沒什麼意思。

　　關於電影院的行銷，大野回絕了來接洽的廠商，對方搖了搖頭，說請他好好考慮，就是在說他不擅長考慮，他未經正確謹慎思考的意思。他搬了梯子，和廠商擦身而過，五月了竟還有點躑躅香，大野一抹鼻尖上的汗水，爬上梯子想給這裡安個名字，手工掛上他切割好的字，貝殼白，切割磨邊得精精緻緻，他把腰上的抹布摘下來擦拭，五月天裡熱氣蒸騰，一下子就濕了視線，害他把大寫字掛到中間，全都亂了序。

　　「這裡放電影嗎？」有個人朝他說話。

　　大野轉頭去看，一個青年人，行李箱一路叩叩轉轉整條街，上面貼著一些貼紙，像旅行各國的小紀念。

　　大野點了點頭。

　　「你喜歡電影嗎？」大野問他，像要把肺裡的空氣都擠出來那麼用力。

　　「哦，喜歡，我喜歡。」青年綻出笑容。「這種電影院是最棒的，雖然每次放完我都要悵然。您也喜歡嗎？」

　　大野笑了出來，連虎牙都遮掩不住。他把每個字母都排好，Nella Fantasia，幻夢之中。

　　「怎麼說呢。」他轉身繼續擦拭招牌文字，突然感到一刻之間他和櫻井無比接近，沒有捨得，也沒有不捨得，只是他想他，他也想他。

　　「喜歡吧，用三個小時做一輩子的夢。」

 

 

 


	2. 【OS】蠶食鯨吞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有點病態的故事

 

**蠶食**

 

　　你收養了一個孩子，他小你十六歲，恰好是法律容許你這麼做的最低下限。

　　他有一雙非常漂亮的眼睛，當你第一次看到他在畫布上畫著看不出圖形的色塊時，旁人說話的聲音都進不了你的腦海裡。

　　他和你的前戀人長得真相似，即便你並沒有見過你前戀人小時候的樣子，但你想，是的，他應該會和他愈來愈像。

　　你開始著手寫你們的故事。

 

　　你牽起這孩子的手，你又想，他真會和那個人相似嗎？

 

＊

 

　　他是一個快樂的孩子。

　　你就喜歡看他在院子裡和黃金獵犬玩耍的樣子，有時候你會覺得，若是你和你的戀人也能有個孩子，是不是就像他一樣呢？

　　翔くん。

 

　　你感到錯亂。在每次牽起那個孩子柔軟小手的時候，你的內心便會湧升一種悖德的痛苦，你愈是養育他，愈是用長者的心去愛他，那種疼痛便愈強烈。

　　翔くん、翔くん。

　　他是你全部的愛。

　　

　　他已經不讓你牽他的手了。

　　你看到有女孩子在你家的巷口盼望著他，你不好說什麼，只要他早點回家。

　　他去打了耳洞又穿了臍環，你對他的叛逆沒什麼意見，可若你沒有意見，他的叛逆便一點意義都沒有。

　　他說了些什麼，而你切著蔬菜的手突然猛烈地顫抖了一下，在你看見他左耳垂上的閃爍時，你愈發感到害怕。

　　那和你的戀人太相似了。

　　你掩蓋了所有你戀人存在過的證據，只剩下他的墓碑，甚至你也不知道他在不在那裡面，那上面連名字都是寫錯的，又或者只是你的不敢相信，總讓你眼花。

　　

　　你開始尋求心理諮商，但你瞞著他去，即便他不稱呼你為父親，你也有年長男人玻璃般的自尊心。

　　你總是和你的諮商師說謊，每一次的預約你總是早到，又在車裡坐到時間超過。

　　副駕有根女人的頭髮，你想自己該把車子開去洗一洗，你又想到，這車子你開了要十幾年了。

　　翔くん。

　　你為了在雨天不讓他淋到雨，你為了在熱天不讓他曬到太陽，所以去考了駕照，去買了車。

　　到頭來車子裡只裝滿了你接近中年的冗長寂寞，像收音機裡的那些老調重彈，冷氣吹得你的眼睛乾燥無比。

 

　　翔くん。

　　他鬧著要一個自己房間的年紀已經過去了，你不懂，孩子總是像陣風一樣變得比什麼都快，現在他認為家裡只要有一張床就夠了。

　　你寵壞他了。

　　你看著他在你身邊躺下，你覺得你寵壞他了。

　　你聞到他身上那股特別的味道，你終於明白他把零用錢花在哪裡，你真的寵壞他了。

　　你啊。

 

　　你的願望終於實現，曾經在你牽起他小小的手時，你在心中許下的願望，你掩藏在每一個溫柔笑容下的願望。

　　你得說出來。

　　那幾個字在你的心裡，夜夜滾燙如火。

 

　　翔くん。

　　你的翔くん說話了。

　　你病了，他這麼說。

　　他有證據，而你看了。

　　你發現你真的生病了，你生了好久好久的病，病得你都分不出來自己是誰了。

 

　　光映照在他的身上，如冷泉湧動，如水流傾瀉，你想不到別的詞彙可以形容他，除了美麗以外。可是你又覺得那仍不足以誇讚他。

　　他適合更有溫度的詞。

　　譬如……譬如……你想不到，你的手是冰的，你的足是冰的，你汲取他的溫度，就像旅人在沙漠遇上綠洲。

　　你那漂泊無依的靈魂終得寄宿之所。

 

　　你親吻他，你說你愛他。

　　你有多久沒離開這屋子裡了？你不知道。

　　你甘願為了他蟄伏在黑暗裡，緩緩地，慢慢地，捨棄所有的陽光。

　　

 

 

**鯨吞**

 

　　櫻井翔。

　　這是他給你的名字，你想要一個和他一樣的姓氏大野，但他只給你這個姓名。

 

　　你的年紀和與生俱來的聰穎已經足夠你知道很多事情，你知道這個名字對他而言有很大的意義，你將它藏在心裡，你不敢去問他。

　　你怕你們的世界因為這個名字而崩毀，所以小心地維持那如蟬翼般脆弱的表面。

 

　　你們一起認養了一隻黃金獵犬，你感到心理平衡了些，因為你不是永遠被制約的那一個，但犬隻的性命不如人類長，它離開了你，而你知道你終將需要面對自己。

　　你不再是個小男孩了，你想要擁有自己的房間，他同意了。

 

　　其實你知道，他從不拒絕你的任何要求，因為他愛你。

　　你懵懵懂懂之間，意識到那或許是一份比親情更沉重的感情。就像紙飛機那光透不過來的摺線處，就像池塘裡荷葉的背面。

　　沒有光，沒有暗，被珠灰色絲絨一層一層包裹起來的地方。

 

　　大野さん。

　　你在他面前說。

　　智くん。

　　你在日記上寫。

 

　　你想知道自己是誰，你一定不是憑空出現在這世界上的吧，你這麼想。你太渴望這些了，所以你窮盡一切去追尋一個名字的主人。

　　他板起臉，他不想你這麼做，然而所有的禁止只會增長你的好奇。

　　你又想得到他全部的愛，你又想知道自己是誰。

 

　　你的頭髮長了。

　　他說外面有些女孩子在巷口那裡，是你的同學嗎？

　　你想像她們身上蜜糖般的氣味，在陽光照耀下的秀髮，和這個陰暗的屋子一點也不相像。可是為什麼你從不在外面逗留呢？

　　無論是多深邃的灰，多沉重的撫觸，你都願意留下來的對吧，你猜想他會這樣說。

　　可是你其實啊，從未能在他眼皮下離開過這裡。

 

　　幫我剪頭髮，就像是以前那樣。

　　他那雙比一般男性優美的手在你的頸肩逗留，捏起你的髮尾，你怕癢地縮了縮肩頭，你猜想他愛著的人是怎麼樣的，你早已學會看透他的一切。

　　智くん。

　　碰碰我，智くん。

 

　　你用手覆上他的眼睛，感受到他的睫毛在你手心裡眨動，像是新生的雛鳥鼓動翅膀。

　　這個漂亮的男人，時間忘了他的存在，愛神也忘了他的存在。

　　你想可能你們都被外面的人忘記了，這就讓你們彼此記得的這件事顯得意義重大。

 

　　你從他的櫃子裡偷拿出一瓶香水，他從未用過的味道，那一定是……那個人的。

　　你狹窄的世界裡也只有你們而已，長年奔跑在一個沒有出口的、不可能的潘洛斯三角上，你從書裡看到的，他不愛看書，那本書一定是那個人喜愛的。

 

　　你總是在施了香水的時候去吻他，你沒施香水的時候拒絕他。

　　他也愛那個氣味，那讓他可以捨棄自己的倫理與理性，不把你當成一個孩子，而是愛人。

 

　　等到香水瓶裡一滴都不剩的那天，你就要告訴他，你就要喚醒他，該怎麼說呢？櫻井翔只是他筆下的一個人，從未出現過，從未存在過。

　　不，不，你又不敢說了，因為那是你的名字，你不想否定自己。

　　

　　可那有什麼關係呢。

　　是他給你取了名字，他成就了所有的溺愛與束縛。

 

　　你的頭髮又長了。

 

 

 

　　他拿著剪刀從你的後頸滑過，溫柔得像在給鳥兒剪去飛羽，你愛極那種冰涼，也愛他只定在你身上的眼神。

　　


	3. 【OS】Playing cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史密斯夫婦PARO  
> 有女裝

 

　　Playing cat and mouse

 　　「Satoko是我能遇到的，最好的人了，謝謝各位蒞臨我們的婚禮。」

 

　　櫻井翔舉起手上的香檳，他身邊那個美麗的女子也舉起香檳，她給了眾人一個溫婉的微笑，脖子上綁著的項鍊和她的脖子要一樣寬，誇示著她娘家的財力。櫻井是個普通的記者，常跑國際新聞所以不在國內，雖然不知道他們是怎麼認識的，但幾乎所有人都祝福這對佳人才子。

 

　　就如同那些理應存在的美好想像，當櫻井和Satoko在人群的中心翩翩起舞時，Satoko的優雅使所有人折服，她通曉多國語言，聽說她是個圖書館員呢，在和櫻井結婚之前。

　　啊，她原來是圖書館員嗎，聽起來很保守的樣子，現在看起來卻要艷麗的多呀。

　　

　　Satoko閉上了眼睛，她沉浸在自己丈夫身上的香氣裡，哦他真香，每一秒都讓她更……非常非常的，想要──

　　想要他。

　　啊，想要他，現在就要他。

 

　　「我們什麼時候回你家裡？」Satoko問，她正在擦乾自己仍然濕潤的長髮。坐在床鋪的旁邊，和她的新婚丈夫在一個酒店房間裡，就足以讓她心臟跳得特別快。

　　那肯定不是害羞。

　　櫻井望了她一眼，羞赧地搔了搔頭，說：「明天吧。」

　　她目送櫻井進了浴室，毛玻璃的門透出櫻井身體的輪廓，他現在正赤裸著在那裡面呢，Satoko舔了舔自己上了護唇膏的嘴唇，卸了妝也得好好保養才行呢，她瞇起眼，輕手輕腳地把櫻井的衣服和他的行李拉到面前，用她擦著粉藕色指甲油的纖細指尖翻找東西。

　　

　　護照，沒什麼特別的，就是出國次數不少。

　　衣物和貼身衣物，普通，她給了一個不予置評的結論。

　　當東西幾乎都被她摸遍了之後，她還是沒有得到她想要的。她要有耐心，Satoko這樣對自己說，等待獵物落網一定要沉住氣。

　　

　　為了明天可能的舟車勞頓，他們分床睡，他們說到底從未同床過。Satoko其實不那麼喜歡睡床，她閉上了眼，但並沒有睡著。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井翔，三十歲，職業是專跑國際線的記者，時常出沒的地點是圖書館裡，尋找過往的報章雜誌資料那一區。

　　其他的資料，譬如他的臀圍和腰圍，Satoko全都倒背如流。

　　她塗著櫻井翔送她的唇膏，唇膏的香氣飄進她的鼻腔裡，讓她不住勾起一個笑容，這種顏色，原來櫻井喜歡這種顏色呢，他也許是稀少的，除了相關工作以外，會把色號也記清楚的男人了吧。Satoko補妝完之後抿了抿唇，她找到了正在外面等她的丈夫，她的任務目標，一個沉穩卻容易被她激起別的表情的男人，是她生活裡的一股暖流。

　　其實Satoko不懂生活。

　　他只希望任務快些結束，否則他都要愛上他了，Satoko想。

 

　　今晚有個公益慈善晚會，他們也受邀出席，和政商人士的周旋無聊透頂，她挪了挪自己脖子上的絲巾，櫻井發現了她的不對勁，帶著她到一旁休息。

　　她怎麼好到一邊休息呢。Satoko連忙說了不用，但櫻井堅持，於是Satoko理所當然地離開櫻井的眼皮下。

　　她邁著清脆的步伐，哼著愉快的小調，一路上擊暈所有與她擦身而過的侍者，摘掉假髮，換上晚禮服，將頭髮整理得一絲不苟，扯掉用來遮掩喉結的絲巾，打了一個領結。

　　這種鞋子好走多了。

　　Satoko，不，他找到了人群裡的櫻井翔，他走到櫻井的面前，問候他新婚愉快。

 

＊

 

　　大老遠的跑到這種地方來，參加這樣無趣的宴會，他就是為了這個人。

　　大野智，三十一歲，職業是某家上市公司的社長，但據說背後還有更多不可告人的秘密，找到所謂的「秘密」，就是他來到這裡的原因。

　　櫻井與大野握手，他注意到大野的指甲有些蒼白。

　　「我們是大學同學，記得嗎？」大野說，他風度翩翩，身旁隨著一個女伴，櫻井記下了那位女士的模樣，不久之後他會去查清楚她的身分。

 

　　「當然記得。」櫻井笑了笑，他手頭上有大野所有的紀錄，他當然知道，是知道，而不是記得。

　　大野社長的興趣是酒和……「打獵」？櫻井曾經疑惑過這上面的打獵，因為這幾個字被用引號標註了起來，就算他去問上級，也只是得到一個「資料就是這樣寫」的回覆。

　　這個打獵，根據他的觀察，像是獵捕女性。只要被他在這種晚宴上帶走的女性，隔天就會非常自然的消失，一點痕跡都不留。

　　秘密，秘密的氣味縈繞著他，櫻井覺得自己此刻完全靜不下來，他觸碰著自己的嘴唇，非常有趣，這位大野先生，究竟背後有什麼秘密呢？

 

＊

 

　　Satoko被臨時叫回圖書館，櫻井翔送她走，他說自己要趕一份文字稿就不能陪她了，Satoko總是很體諒他，她給了他一個告別吻，今天她換了裸色的指甲油。

　　這樣子的女性呢。

　　櫻井拉了拉書房裡的幾本書，又想起自己改過機關了，翻了一陣子才找到按鈕，從書架裡挪出了一個精細的武器架，他一邊給自己挑假髮，一邊從那一排一排的刀子裡挑出幾把稱手的，槍的話隨便就好。

　　老實說，他愛這些可以四處亂藏的東西，非常愛。Satoko是個重歸納整理的人，她沒事不會來動這些。

　　唇色是……介於豆沙粉和玫瑰色之間，帶著一點絲絨質感的這種吧，昨夜的那位女士，擦的就是這個顏色，她比大野還要高出一點，扣掉鞋子的身高……櫻井揀了一雙標準高度的跟鞋，將自己調整得和那位女士相像，他今天就要用這副打扮進大野的家門。

 

　　櫻井遞交他從某個賓客的手裡摸走的邀請函，過程中他都不需要說話，只要微笑，微笑就好。

　　

＊

 

　　「原來大名鼎鼎的特務S也不過是這種等級。」

　　「大名鼎鼎？那我真是個失敗的特務。」

 

　　大野社長笑了一下，他命令侍者把燈關上，宴會廳裡所有的賓客都是假扮的，邀請函也是假的，會上當的人，只有他的目標一個。

　　如果說大野智這個身分是起司，那他，這個凌駕於特務S以上的男人，同時也是Satoko的大野智本人，特務O，可以說是貓了吧？

　　「S桑。」大野開口說話，他把槍放到一邊，慢條斯理地整理自己打鬥中弄皺的袖子。櫻井盯著他看，他的妝容和衣服都熨貼著，大野輕輕地揉按著特務S豐潤的嘴唇，末了去看自己指尖染上的顏色。

　　「下次什麼時候送我一條一樣的唇膏？」

 

　　「這是唇釉。」櫻井反駁道。他看見他的任務目標，疑似會獵捕女性的大野社長將從他唇上沾下來的東西抹上了嘴唇，他正想開口斥責對方的變態，又想到自己現在看起來更變態，假的胸前填充物被翻了出來，假髮被摘掉，露背露胸的禮服胸前空蕩蕩的，他一有大一點的動作就暴露出大片胸膛。

　　雖然這並不可恥，但在大野的眼神下，就羞恥了起來。

 

　　「現在你是老鼠了，特務S。」

　　「你以為你有足夠的起司引誘我？大野社長。」特務S說。「是我自願跳進來。」

　　大野社長，傳說中的特務O像聽見天大的笑話一樣，但他沒笑，他只是皺起眉頭，他就要犯規了，他掀出自己的底牌。

　　

　　「我也是特務，S桑，我是Satoko。」

　　「收到的命令是確認你的背叛行為之後，銷毀你。」

 

　　方才擊發過的槍枝，槍口對在櫻井的額頭上，這樣近的距離，大野絕對不可能失手。

　　「探員O，行動代號CHEESE執行許可確認。」

　　「許可確認，准予執行。」

　　

　　特務S閉上了眼睛，他不想這樣死去，太難看了，雖然這現在也不重要了。

　　一顆子彈精準地擦過櫻井的手臂，另外的幾顆都被大野拿來打壞那些監視器。他下手很穩，氣息如常，即便他正在「背叛」，也悠哉得像在喝下午茶。

　　

　　「我從來沒有逃亡過，試一次也好。」特務O說。他拉起在地上的特務S ，S望著他的目光讓他感覺到警匪片裡的那種兄弟共患難的情誼是多麼偉大，但下一秒這位傳說中的特務就明白他只是在幻想。

　　S冰冷的刀刃就抵在他的腹上。「我的任務還沒結束呢，O桑。」櫻井貼在大野的身上，他在大野的耳畔吹氣。「Satoko是假的，我也不是你想像中的櫻井翔。」

 

　　「現在的後輩都這麼有餘裕嗎？」O說。「你可能沒注意到，但我還有一把槍，火熱地，抵在，哪裡？」

　　櫻井愣了一下，槍？哪裡？在特務前輩的面前他不敢有一刻的鬆懈，此時的槍，會是……該不會是……

　　特務S的臉色一下子就刷白，他感覺到了，一個硬物，像是槍，的確是十分火熱地靠在他的身上，他的耳廓卻反而紅起來了，好像那裡給垂墜式的耳墜拉得敏感，O在他耳邊的低笑都讓他酥軟。

 

　　「是我的手指而已。」大野向後退，櫻井的刀也放下了，他看見大野比出一個槍的姿勢，但他覺得……他最好不要再去多想也不要懷疑了。

 

＊

 

　　「總之我們打算暫時脫離情報單位。」S謹慎地報告。

　　「可以這麼說。」O慵懶地把槍對準了還存活著的攝影機。

 

　　「把他們抓回來！」情報部裡的長官們憤怒地拍桌，沒有人敢提醒他們，S的任務總之就是得抓回O，O的任務也是抓回S。

　　出席了那場婚禮的長官們，不應該集體失憶吧。

 

 

 


	4. 【OS】春城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舞駕一二，有血緣關係的親兄弟  
> 現代也有遊廓哦！的設定  
> Sad ending注意

 

**春城**

　　

　　先生，您後悔過嗎？

　　是的，我有一件非常後悔的事情。

 

＊

 

　　那是在我居住的城鎮開滿花的時候發生的事。

　　從這個山坡跑到那一個山坡，風穿梭在樹林之間，我和我的四個弟弟每天都要走這樣子距離的路前往學校，不算太遠，但也不近。小的三個我們把他們護在中間走，怕他們走丟。

　　這樣子的路，後來就剩我的弟弟們自己走。

 

　　樹葉都開始枯黃的某一個秋天，還沒有下雪的預兆，已經是秋天的末尾，我趕在生日之前和一個不認識的人去了一趟城裡的中心，過了一座長距離的橋，橋下都是水，像河，又像湖泊，裡面浮浮沉沉著一些花瓣，這裡的花一年四季都會開，開得比每一個地方都要燦爛。

　　燦爛的花，分不清是櫻花還是桃花，或者是李花。也沒有分清的必要。

 

　　我離開了我的家，我的弟弟們。在他們含淚的目光中，我不明白我要踏上的是怎樣的旅程。

 

＊

 

　　當我年幼的三個弟弟們，問起大哥做的是什麼工作，為什麼不能和他們見面的時候，我就會感到非常害怕。

　　一郎就在城裡的湖泊中間那座人工島上工作。他晚上工作，早上練習。所以我們約定在一個很窄的小巷子裡，他會在清晨的時候，帶著渾身的酒氣和尚未卸乾淨的妝容出來與我見面。

　　每次他會塞一個袋子給我，裡面裝的是鈔票，四郎用手指捏一下就能明白那裡面的金額，但我做不到，我在乎的要比那個袋子裡的東西多更多。

　　一郎塞了銅板到我手心裡，要我去買一些好吃的。

　　我去買了一點東西，趁著還有餘溫的時候趕回家裡。三郎吃得很高興，他正在長身體。四郎為我分攤多數的勞務，五郎也會幫忙，我希望他們多吃一點。

 

　　這是一郎努力工作賺得的錢。

 

＊

 

　　只要一想到二郎，我就會非常的心焦。

　　沒有了父母，沒有了我，二郎是怎麼照顧我們弟弟的？但我無從得知，只有二郎知道我在哪裡，我也僅僅告訴年紀和我相近的二郎我在哪裡。

　　我給自己定了一個清晨時刻的鬧鐘，起初是為了提醒我整理好要拿給弟弟們過生活的錢，現在變成了我每一次期盼的號角。

　　二郎就在那個窄巷子裡等我。

　　聽他說，三郎已經長得比他還高了，他的身高也遲遲沒追上我。二郎斜斜地靠在牆上，他的肩膀不好抓住，漸漸地，我發現他整個人都不好抓住。

　　他的鼻尖上有蒸出來的汗水，我嚐過，是鹹的，和他的眼淚一樣，和血一樣，和親吻不一樣。

　　「你是個聰明的孩子。」我聽見我這麼說。

　　二郎閉上了嘴，他的舌尖劃過嘴唇，沒有再同我說話。

 

　　下一次再見到他的時候，我手裡的錢袋要比之前厚太多，而他染了一頭金髮，張揚地配著耳環。

 

＊

 

　　一郎那天沒有卸妝。

　　他的嘴唇染成紅的，我聽見屋子裡的人叫他淺蔥，真是可笑，那是不一樣的顏色。

　　早晨的空氣裡還有一點未消散的酒味，遊廓和外邊的世界用一條環繞其外的河隔絕起來，又有什麼用？

　　一郎總是默許我吃掉他唇上胭脂的行為。

　　他會說，「你真是個聰明的孩子。」然後用他美麗纖巧的指尖蘸一點嘴唇的胭脂，細細地撫過我的眼尾。

 

　　後來我才知道，一郎唇上的胭脂，不知道被多少人嚐過。

 

＊

 

　　從某天開始，就連我仔細去想，也不能斷定究竟是什麼時候，二郎開始不願意碰到我。

　　於是我也不去碰他。

 

＊

 

　　我不需要拿一郎的錢也能養活弟弟們。

 

＊

 

　　二郎再也不來那個窄巷子裡了，我打聽不到家裡的消息，鬧鐘沒有取消，每一次響起我也不必擔心那會吵到人，現在我已經擁有屬於自己的房間，隨在身邊的一些孩子，還有來自客人的華服。

　　我用不到那樣多的錢，一切穿戴在我身上的，塗在我身上的都不屬於我。

　　恐怕我也不屬於我自己。

　　每一個夜晚，燈籠再次被點起時，我總想起和弟弟們一起跑過的山坡。二郎一直都走在最後面，他望著我，我望著他。

　　陽光照在他裸露出的肌膚上。

　　從前我想不到可以比喻的東西，如今我找到可以比喻的東西了，我那隻象牙梳子，但現在看來，那又不像。

　　梳子是死物，二郎是活的。他的容貌，他奔跑起來的身軀，他因為汗濕而一縷一縷沾在頰邊的墨黑頭髮，此刻那是金的。

　　從二郎換了一個顏色的頭髮開始，我的二郎就這樣離開了我。

　　就連櫻花盛放的時候，他也沒有出現。

　　他真真正正地離開了我。

 

＊

 

　　當我被問到排行第幾的時候，我說，我沒有哥哥。

　　當我被稱呼為舞駕家的長男的時候，我說，我不是長男。

　　

　　一郎十三歲的時候，趕在他十四歲之前，他離開了我們的家，到了一個父母從來不允許我們接近的地方，我知道那是哪裡，知道誰會去那裡，但不知道裡面是怎麼一回事。

　　在那個窄小的巷子裡，我和一郎聽見一些聲音，我們也發出了那樣的聲音，從嘴巴或是鼻子裡哼哼出來，因為碰在一起的地方很舒服，很熱，很燙，不知道自己是誰，和自己在哪裡。

　　「照顧弟弟們辛苦你了。」一郎總是在做完這些事情之後這麼說。

 

　　帶走一郎的人又出現了。

　　我把頭髮染成別的顏色，我清楚他們只要黑髮的孩子。我穿了耳洞，我清楚他們要沒受過傷、沒有疤痕的孩子。

　　我不用一郎的錢，不能養活弟弟們。

　　我用了一郎的錢，一郎永遠都不能自由。

 

＊

 

　　淺蔥，淺蔥。

　　我聽見禿在叫我的聲音。他們說我有個敵手了，一個比我小的新人。在這個世界裡，一切都隨著年紀推移，在我的猶豫中，我度過了我的櫻花七日。

　　曾經說過愛我的人，現在去愛下一個人。

　　

　　在陽光下，我又看見了我的二郎，他身邊有更多的人，比我更多。

　　他現在叫作梅重了。

　　什麼梅重，那樣不輕不重的粉紅色不適合他。要是紅色，赭色，赤色，我心臟搏動出來的血液的顏色，那才是他的名字。

　　「兄さん。」他這樣叫了我。

 

　　他偏過頭去，臉頰腫了起來，從嘴角淌下鮮血。

　　是了，就是那個顏色。

　　連我的手上，都沾上了他的血，和我一樣的血。

 

＊

 

　　又見到了一郎。

　　我想告訴他我愛他，大概不僅僅是對兄長的愛。

　　明明我們流著一樣的血，又為什麼會做出那樣的事情呢？但我從來不認為那是錯的。

　　我從未向外人說過，就連弟弟們也不知道，我總是走在最後面，是為了放肆地讓目光停留在兄長身上。

　　我不受控制地愛他。

　　

＊

 

　　梅重離開了遊廓，聽說他和一個大戶人家的少爺走了，沒有多久又回來了。

　　我去看他，把他的手鬆開，把利刃從他腹裡拔出來，他不是什麼梅重，他就是我的二郎。

　　這世界上沒有人會比我更愛他，所有不愛他的人都只會傷害他。

 

　　他留了一件衣服在我曾經的房間，也是他待過的房間裡。那是他小時候我替他縫的那一件，他總要捏著那件衣服的衣襬才睡得著。

　　現在他可以安穩地睡著了，在我的腿上。

 

＊

 

　　櫻花開了。

　　這裡是個花瓣散得好像下起瑞雪的春城，從前有這樣美麗過嗎？

　　一郎抬起頭來。

　　淺蔥抬起頭來。

 

　　他說，有的，從前的花比現在更美。

　　他閉上眼，學舞的禿知道他又要說了，少年少女嬌俏的臉蛋皺起，他們揉他們累極了的腿，知道淺蔥總要反覆地說這個故事。

 

　　那是在我居住的城鎮開滿花的時候發生的事……

　　從這個山坡跑到那一個山坡，風穿梭在樹林之間，我和我的四個弟弟每天都要走這樣子距離的路前往學校，不算太遠，但也不近。小的三個我們把他們護在中間走，怕他們走丟。

　　這樣子的路，後來就剩我的弟弟們自己走……

 

 

 


	5. 【OS】王妃的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源110709交嵐musical  
> 大家知道燈籠褲，是開檔的嗎？

 

**王妃的秘密**

 

　　在一個四面環海的王國裡，商業繁盛，商人不遠千里而來就為了和這個王國進行貿易，王國路經航行的交通要道，來往的船隻絡繹不絕，讓這個王國時時頭痛的就是海盜問題，總是掠劫過路的商船，也造成港口船夫的困擾。

　　「這些提議全都不可行！你們是幹什麼吃的！」

 

　　宮女和僕役們都因為從議事廳裡傳出的怒鳴而顫抖了一下，但他們早就習以為常，這個王國的國王坐在他鑲滿寶石的王座上，不時就用手去捏一捏自己的棕色捲髮。王冠好沉啊──彷彿透露著這樣的訊息，國王撐著下巴，隨時都快要睡著的樣子，卻也沒有真的闔上眼睛，畢竟他沒過幾分鐘，就會被正在議事桌前和臣子們討論國事的王妃說話的音量給弄醒。

 

　　王妃今天穿著粉色的裙子，荷葉邊打摺得極美，和緞帶蝴蝶結一起把他整個人簇擁起來，像穿著一身春天初放的花。

　　從喇叭狀微敞的袖子裡溜出半截王妃白淨的藕臂，王妃手上捏著一支扇子，沒張開來，倒是動不動就往桌上敲幾下。

 

　　「竟然讓海盜光明正大停駐在港口！」

　　王妃的怒氣依然未熄滅，他的脖子都有了一點嫣紅，國王低低地哼了一聲，饒有興趣地看向自己的王妃，蘋果一般的頰色襯得他就算在生氣，也好像只是嬌俏地不滿。

　　啊，國王想起來了，那是在他大婚的那天發生的事情──

 

*

 

　　婚禮之後的宴會持續了很久，王妃神不知鬼不覺的替他擋了很多酒，在最後的最後還是醉倒了，當國王回到寢室的時候，就看到倒在床上的王妃，華麗的白色婚服佔滿了整張床。

　　「幫我脫──」王妃勉強地張開了眼睛對他說。

 

　　國王是從來沒有自己換過衣服的人，怎麼會知道該怎麼脫掉王妃身上的華服呢？他看著王妃酡紅的臉頰，配上王妃細細的喘息，突然心裡一個地方騷動起來，讓他放下了召喚僕從的搖鈴。

　　王宮裡的人都醉了，陷入狂歡中，他也……年輕的國王研究了一下子，終於摘掉了王妃身上的首飾，將他的鞋子脫下，王妃裹著白色絲襪的腿從蓬裙裡探了出來，又細又直。

 

　　純白的裙襬下，隱藏著什麼呢？

　　國王忍不住摸上了王妃纖細的腳踝，一吋一吋向上摸索，到了膝蓋那裡時，國王整個人幾乎都被籠罩在裙襬裡，他還是找不到該怎麼解開這件衣服，而王妃，突然因為癢意被驚醒的王妃夾緊了雙腿，將國王踢到地上。

　　「您在做什麼！」

　　「給你脫衣服。」

　　王妃訝異地咬著嘴唇，他聽說他未來的丈夫，這個國家的年輕國王是個笨蛋，甚至有謠言說國王某個方面不行，就像是小孩子一樣什麼都不懂，非常笨拙，和他結婚絕對是跳入火坑。

　　但現在，傳聞中的笨蛋國王摘掉了王冠和袍子和那些衣服，精瘦結實的上半身就呈現在他眼前，漂亮的肌理，青筋突起的手臂，被弄亂而顯得不蠢而是十分野性的頭髮……

　　當國王再次爬起來，將手環上他背後的暗釦時，王妃也沒有掙扎或是抗拒，他睜大眼睛好奇地望著國王，國王僅憑著摸索就解開了他背後的釦子，剝除了他第一層衣服，拆掉了裙撐，褪去了襯衣，一件一件地從國王的指尖落到了地上。

 

　　襯衣下的馬甲束腹將王妃的胸壓得又薄又平，腰綁得很細，這該怎麼辦？國王苦惱了一下，他脫不掉那個前後都是綁帶的東西，酒醉的王妃按著自己的腹部呻吟起來，直說他快要被這個東西折斷肋骨了。

　　「然後我的肋骨會穿破內臟……」

　　「你等一下……」國王也緊張了起來，他將王妃翻了個身，去拆王妃背後的綁帶，卻因為發現一件事情而停下了手上的動作。

　　王妃的襯裙早就被扔在地上，現在的王妃身上只有難纏的束腹和內衣，以及在膝彎處束起來的薄褲子，國王原本以為那是褲子，但那個東西都還沒褪掉，王妃豐潤的臀部就直接透過檔部未縫起的接縫裸露了出來，隨著他因為難受的胃而弓起身子，那件燈籠褲完全遮蔽不了他的私密處。

 

　　「請您快點。」王妃催促道，他難耐地扭動著，突然臀部挨了一個巴掌，然後是一頓力道曖昧的揉捏，他想轉頭看誰好膽正在對他的屁股做出這樣的事情，但胃好疼，把他所有的空氣都擠出來的束腹已經讓他沒吃多少東西了，他又餓又累，虛弱得要命，連回頭的力氣都沒有。

　　國王咬上了王妃形狀美妙的臀肉，惹得王妃不住顫抖，落在背上的金髮捲子搖晃著，王妃想，他被騙了，他被騙了，國王明明不是一個笨蛋！

　　可惡！

 

　　早上與眾臣的會議已經結束，議事廳裡的下僕也都撤走了，在王座後的簾幔裡，王妃的手指緊緊地抓著紅色簾幔，國王把他的裙子掀到腰際，在早朝的時候他就想這麼幹了，他在腦裡也的確已經這麼幹了。

　　在那條粉色的裙子裡，王妃的屁股卻只要把裙子掀起來就能從燈籠褲裡看到，在優雅大方的外表下，隱藏著這樣的秘密，國王最喜歡這樣的秘密，他最喜歡他的王妃了。

 

　　「您總不認真和您的臣子討論政事！」

　　王妃靠在柱子邊，嘴裡抱怨道。

　　國王漂亮的手指正覆在王妃的性器上下撸動，王妃可悲地想，等一下他就會從這可惡的燈籠褲裡射得外邊那件襯裙都是，更要命的是走著走著就滴下來。

　　在王妃端莊矜持的裙子底下，誰都不知道發生過什麼事情，覆蓋無數的遐想，也滋養無數的遐想。

 

　　「我得要負責監督臣子們的眼神。」國王壓低了聲音說。他手上冰冷的戒指也一起進了王妃柔軟的腸道，突起的邊緣在肛口處磨動，要拔出的時候又被緊緊挽留。

　　「他們對我才沒有興趣。」王妃整個身體都癱在柱子上了。「他們擔心他們的國王是不是要淪為王妃的奴隸。」

 

　　「噢殿下。」國王將他沾滿潤滑液的濕潤手指送進王妃的身體裡。「他們總是盯著您的鎖骨看，目光不是在您的美貌上，就是您的胸口和這片裸背。」

 

　　他的鎖骨是滿漂亮的，老實說，他早上也會自己不住在鏡子前面欣賞起來。

　　王妃仰起脖頸，他髮上綴著的藍色羽毛隨著身後國王的頂弄而一晃一晃，國王抓著他被束出來的腰，又向上游移到他的胸前，不安分地鑽進敞開的領口摸索他的乳尖。

　　「太……太大了……」王妃低低地喘息著，國王的手從褲子的檔伸了進去，把他的大腿內側摸了個遍，又移到他的囊袋後方忽重忽輕地撫摸，他明明就還穿著褲子啊，王妃懊惱地想，國王卻趁著他的燈籠褲的方便。

　　「嗯啊、」王妃摀住了自己的嘴，國王一次就捅到最深的地方，完全地填滿他，又緩緩地抽動起來，讓他渾身發癢卻又抓不到癢處。

　　可惡……王妃眼角含淚，他覺得真是可惡，太舒服了，真是可惡。

 

 

　　他該怎麼辦呢？

　　國王有時也會這樣想，自從新婚那日他得知了燈籠褲的秘密，他日日探索也從來不覺得膩。

　　將王妃的裙子掀起來的那瞬間，每一次都非常新鮮，他親眼看見裙子以上的王妃依然那麼莊重自持，甚至有些禁慾嚴肅，裙子以下的王妃卻每個地方都像個尤物。

　　王妃對自己的吸引力頗有自覺，他壞心地換上不同的襯衣和燈籠褲，有些還是輕輕一扯就整件滑下來的款式，所有的挑逗都隱藏在裙襬下，僅限那個被他允許掀起裙襬的男人可以享用。

　　國王拉了拉王妃的吊襪帶，彈到王妃的腿上，發出好像被掌摑的聲音，王妃踩了他一腳。

　　當他嗅到王妃身上那股香粉味，鼻尖擦過王妃美麗的金色捲髮，都讓他更愛他的王妃。

 

　　國王歛下了眼睛，他想，雖然我是個笨蛋國王，大家都這麼說，但是我有一個很棒的王妃，王妃是這個王國的寶物，沒有他王國該如何運行？

 

＊

 

　　「我要奪得這個王國最珍貴的寶物。」海盜說。他將火槍扛到肩上，問在港口邊的船夫，你們王國的寶物是什麼。

　　緊身褲破洞的船夫想了想，沒有給出答案。

 

　　你們王國的寶物是什麼？海盜這次問了商人，商人穿著異國的裝扮，似乎閱歷非常豐富，商人說他剛從王宮裡回來，聽國王說，這個王國的寶物，就是王妃殿下。

 

　　王妃？

　　海盜大笑了一聲，命令水手起錨，他接下來，就要奪取這個王國最珍貴的寶物。

 

＊

 

　　王妃巡訪港口時被海盜擄走的消息走漏了風聲，王國裡的人民都驚慌不已，他們的王妃怎麼會被俘虜？海盜的力量竟然大到可以威脅王國。

　　王妃被海盜綁在高處，當作誇耀也是警告。

　　王妃的腳下懸空，平時精明幹練的王妃受不了這樣高的地方，他怯怯地遮掩自己的裙下風光，小海盜們在下面訕笑，跳起來去拉扯王妃的裙襬和腿，從他的腳上剝下來的精美刺繡鞋子就在海盜之間流轉，他們去吻他的鞋，一個一個都抬頭窺視他的裙底。

　　他裹著絲襪的腿，他被海風掀起掀落的襯裙，他遮掩不住私處的燈籠褲，讓他羞恥到想要咬舌自盡，但他只能盡量併攏雙腿，不要讓自己曝光太多。

　　

　　綁著他的竿子又升得更高，王妃早上梳好的髮型已經全都亂了，金髮在海風中飄盪，他看見了港口邊騎在駿馬上的國王，國王拔出了佩劍，向海盜示威。

　　海盜開出了條件，王妃隔空喊著不要接受，但國王為了王妃還是接受了，海盜滿意了，大喊一聲要水手起錨，把王妃扔進海裡，載著滿艘的珠寶離開了王國。

 

　　王妃被撈上岸的時候呼吸都要停了。國王害怕得不得了，他靈機一動，器用的手派上了用場，沒幾下就拆掉了王妃的束腹，王妃吸了一大口氣之後醒了過來。

　　「陛下。」他的大眼睛裡盈滿淚水。「是您救了我，我可以別再穿這東西了嗎？這讓我什麼都吃不下。」

 

　　「可以。」國王感動地回答，他在他的人民面前緊緊地擁住王妃，用非常小的音量說：「但是燈籠褲我是絕對不會退讓的。」

 

 

 


	6. 【OS】JUST A GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海賊智x少將翔  
> 架空大航海時期

 

　　 **【JUST A GAME】山組OS**

 

　　正中午的烈日高掛，海面反射著炫目的光輝。

　　「差不多結束了吧？」

 

　　海風中充斥著濃濃煙硝味，還未停止的槍擊聲與開炮的聲音仍然在持續，被砲擊產生的爆破風暴波及，主艦的三根帆柱斷裂了兩根，破裂的帆沾上了風裡的餘火，開始燃燒起來，熊熊烈火迅速地吞噬了船艦的右翼。

　　裝配最先進設備的帝國海軍第三艦隊，主艦以外的船艦全數遭擊沉，而主艦破損嚴重，無法航行……幾乎可以說是半沉的狀態。

　　

　　「的確是結束了……的樣子。」

　　大野智收起他那支雕花鏤空的銀色單筒望遠鏡，仔細地放進衣兜裡，接過大副遞上來的火槍。

　　這把不是他喜歡用的那把短一點的。

　　但算了。

　　大野舉起手來，掌舵手見狀快速地轉動船舵，相比帝國海軍艦隊要單薄的船隻加速前進，朝著海軍主艦的方向逼近。船帆上印著黑底的白色骷髏，白骨的部分不規則地破碎，是讓七個海域皆聞風喪膽的海賊標誌。由出身背景神秘的大野率領，在不過短短三年間，名號便如狂風一般橫掃所有海域，直到世界的盡頭。

　　於陸地半數以上成為海域的「浩劫」之後，通稱為「帝國」的超級大國併吞了所有陸地，並發展、壯大海軍，加入海洋時代的角逐。

　　於廣大面積的海域上，重要航道由長久以來的商賈公會掌控。

　　而在這兩者之間的灰色地帶，便是「海賊」這股第三勢力。

 

　　「登艦吧。」大野將火槍扛上肩膀，那把槍幾乎整支嵌在他那條毛茸茸的圍巾上。

 

＊

 

　　「櫻井少將，你的艦隊全毀，有什麼感想？」

　　「……」

　　大野發現，從如此近的距離俯視慍怒的櫻井，讓他的眼睛看起來又更大了。比起從望遠鏡裡只能單眼窺見的，還要更讓人感到期待。

　　櫻井作為艦隊裡少數的東洋人，非常惹眼。當大野一執起望遠鏡，鏡頭便被櫻井深深吸引，從三年前那刻開始。

 

　　落敗的櫻井成了這次戰役中的戰利品，那比起掏空軍艦的彈藥要更令人愉悅。大野看見滿艙的彈藥時，還想著若是商船便有搬運各種稀奇東西上海賊船的樂趣而感到有些可惜，但就算是打劫商船，那也遠遠比不上此刻──確確實實俘虜了櫻井的快意。

 

　　夾雜著煙硝與血味的海風陣陣吹來，拂動了大野黑色帽子上垂墜而下的羽毛，他揚起一個微笑。

　　與其他大海賊不同，他不會勾起一邊的嘴角痞氣而猖狂地笑，然後粗魯地吆喝著手下們來飲酒，喝給他爽。

　　大野坐在甲板上專屬於他的那個位置，臉上還是掛著那種使人如沐春風的淺淺笑容。他此刻宛若無冕的王，端坐於他的王座之上，俯視他的俘虜──率領帝國最強，第三艦隊的櫻井少將。

　　櫻井的手被用麻繩綑在身後，他雖被大野的手下兩人壓制著，但仍在掙扎。只要他一晃動他的身子，純白色軍服上的金色肩穗便隨之撩亂地搖晃。大野沒讓人剝下櫻井那件好看的衣服，他喜歡那種一塵不染的白，也喜歡華麗而脆弱的金色裝飾和那些在他看來沒什麼實質意義的徽章。

 

　　大野的手下們起鬨著，櫻井少將對他們而言可是令人頭痛的人物。他的第三艦隊如暴風般所及之處，所有的海賊便只有被擊沉船隻葬身海底或是上絞刑台伏法的命運。

　　原先以為櫻井是個老海軍形象的中年嚴肅男人，沒想到櫻井這樣年輕。就算是長年出海，烈日也沒有將他的肌膚鍍上古銅色，他裸露出軍服外的地方，脖頸、手腕、腳踝，都是白皙的。那就算是陸上的女人也遠遠不可及的精緻臉孔，讓海賊們的哄鬧從奚落轉而帶點淫／穢且羞辱的調笑。

　　大野慵懶地撐著頭，他也有張漂亮且年少的臉，但沒有手下敢多生一分褻瀆之心。

 

　　櫻井聽見了那些粗俗不堪海賊們的話語，加之耳邊不時傳來壓制他的那兩個海賊低低的笑聲，憤怒將他的耳廓染成紅色。他緊緊咬著牙關，瞪視著高高在上俯瞰他的大野。可惜眼神不能殺人，否則大野早該千瘡百孔，給櫻井的目光射成像個篩子一樣。

　　

　　突然一聲男人拔高的驚叫，而大野的手上不知何時多出了一支槍口冒著煙的短火槍。射出的子彈準確地穿過人群，沒入主帆柱上，若是方才有誰動了一下頭，現在嵌著一顆子彈的就是他。

　　櫻井猛地抽咽了下，他預感自己之後的命運與那根帆柱差不了多少。

 

　　「櫻井少將，尊貴的您，還沒有回答我的問題。」

　　「先讓你的手下，把他們噁心的手拿開。」

　　大野聞言微微睜大了眼，像是發現了什麼有趣的東西一樣。

　　「沒問題。」

　　遣退了手下，大野站了起來，一步一步走到跪地的櫻井面前。他用從櫻井身上取下來的刀的握柄處挑起櫻井的下巴。

　　櫻井無法抗拒，他的眼睛轉了一圈，用厭惡的表情，繼續與大野的對峙。

 

　　「這樣長的刀，你剛才打算用它來……切腹？」大野說著，又更用力地將櫻井的頭抬的更高。櫻井的脖子被拉成一個緊繃的曲線，他吞嚥唾液時，喉結上下動的模樣，讓大野口乾舌燥起來。

　　「別碰它。」櫻井說。「你沒資格碰它。」

　　「是嗎？」大野收回了刀，他一手握著刀鞘，一手握著握柄處，纖細的指尖在刀鞘上游移。霎時間，他拔刀出鞘，動作流暢優美，刀身特殊的金屬質感輝映著月光，森冷無比。

　　大野知道櫻井比起火槍，似乎更喜愛這種神祕的東洋武器。他從母親那裡知道被淹沒前的家鄉──他想那與櫻井的家鄉是一處──有非常多使用這種刀的人。

 

　　櫻井望著大野的目光裡，添上了一抹疑惑的色彩，他甚至忘記自己處在大野的刀下，只是單純地被大野執刀的模樣吸引。

　　「大……野？你究竟是？」

　　大野俯首，他與櫻井的距離僅僅咫尺，幾乎可以聞見櫻井身上沒被汗水掩蓋過的沐浴香氣。

　　他湊到櫻井的耳朵旁邊，櫻井想要轉頭，但大野將刀橫在那裡，櫻井只能直直地望著前面──深藍色的海面、因為夜風而掀起掀落的海浪。

　　「Just a game.」

　　

＊

 

　　大野的耳語，大野的嗓音，一切的一切，瞬間跨越了時光，將櫻井硬生生扯回三年前。

　　

　　那日暴雨大作，本是不適合出海的時機，但接獲附近海域有海賊出沒的消息，評估與地圖上標示可以補給的小島（也許曾經是一座山的山頂？）距離尚可之後，櫻井仍然循命出海。

　　當時的帝國第三艦隊軍力不若現在，櫻井方接下這隻艦隊，許多地方都仍需要整頓。尤其遇上集團式的海賊，因為不夠高明的航行方式與靈活性不足的指揮，總是無功而返。

　　而這次在暴風雨中的擒拿海賊任務，因為彈藥大部分都被沾濕，完全無法發射，重新填充花了太多時間，加上與十數艘小型的海賊船相比，大型軍艦的機動性過度低落，遭到海賊船包夾攻擊，節節敗退，只好撤到小島上進行補給。

 

　　那座小島有個「東海域之心」的美名，島上沒有如其他近海陸地一般開滿紅燈區與酒館，只有幾戶人家以捕魚與小貿易為生。

　　並不是可以供應軍艦需求的島嶼，甚至連個像樣的港口都沒有，但別無他法，只能於暴雨中暫時停靠。

 

　　天氣非常惡劣，打雷與閃電交錯，天色漆黑，空氣中浮動著雨水與海洋的氣味。

　　大野在近海釣魚，眼見情況不妙，便早早收拾回家。在還沒走到島上的村落前，便從遠遠看見懸掛著白底櫻形印徽的帝國第三艦隊朝著這裡逼近。

　　這個小島既不屬帝國的領地，也並非商賈公會的駐紮點。

　　那真是帝國艦隊？

　　

　　他還沒來得及揉眼睛，便聽見了穿透雨聲的炮擊聲，轟轟地響。

　　主艦上，那個男人，那個穿著一身純白軍服的男人。他淋濕的墨黑頭髮像是烏鴉翅膀一般深沉，不苟言笑的臉龐冰冷得駭人，他腰間配著刀，那個大野家裡也有一把，放在刀架上。他站在那裡，在印著櫻形第三艦隊隊章的白帆之下，睥睨著所有人的位置，衣襬紛飛，那樣凜然而殘酷。

　　大野永遠都忘不掉，那人只是輕輕地舉起他的手臂，小島就遭受到連續的炮轟。

 

　　他在雨中恐懼地奔跑著，不知道父母與姊姊、不知道附近的鄰居有沒有事。在他走過一段崎嶇的路回到家裡附近時，那些帝國艦上的人已經登島了，包含那個人在內。

　　大野那時還聽不懂他們的語言，那些帝國裡的人總是夾雜著好幾種浩劫前的語言說話。

　　他縮在一個角落，看帝國人們進入他們的村落，那裡已經什麼都不剩，沒有活著的人，沒有完好的房子。

 

　　「Just a game.」

　　大野聽見那個人這麼說。他知道那是「不過是一場遊戲」的意思。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井知道大野所言為何事，那是他的汙點，他永遠都不能擺脫。

　　那日部下向他報告發現小島上懸掛著海賊旗，他接過望遠鏡，確定那的確是貨真價實的海賊旗，就在風中飄揚著。

　　不屬於帝國或是商賈公會的小島……終於還是免不了被海賊作為基地的命運嗎？

　　

　　與帝國海軍本部連絡上，確認「東海域之心」海賊基地剿滅任務之後，櫻井隨即統合所有的軍艦，作單縱陣前進，拆分左翼自近登島點處包抄攻擊。

　　暴風雨影響了視野，在單方面壓制性的攻擊之後，以望遠鏡大致確認島上的情況，櫻井下了登島的命令。

 

　　「少將，島上已經沒有活口，村莊全滅。」

　　「村莊？」

　　「是的，這裡是一個漁村，除了那面海賊旗以外，並沒有海賊的蹤跡。」

 

　　總部的意思是，剿滅東海域之心。

　　櫻井率領著部下進入那個被殲滅的村莊，如方才大佐所說，顯然只是一個漁村的這個村子，只剩下斷垣殘壁，在豆大的雨之下凋敝了無生氣。被掩埋在屋子裡的人、受到被炸毀的建築物波及的人橫豎倒在泥濘的小路上，鮮血順著雨水四處流淌。

　　以為見過地獄的人，目睹此種情景才明白自己與天堂的距離有多遙遠。

 

　　「發現一人。」

　　與大佐討論著事情的櫻井轉過身來，有個東洋臉孔的年輕男人被押到他面前，他沒有多做掙扎，那雙蘊藏著烈焰的眼睛直直盯著櫻井，櫻井見過這種眼神，他表面鎮定，內心卻無法抑制這種宛如自己是被鎖定的獵物的戰慄感。

 

　　櫻井不避諱那個男人的目光，像是在較勁一般地與他對望。

　　他睥睨著那個男人，那個男人仰望著他。

 

　　「哈。」

　　細小的笑聲從那個人的喉嚨滾出來，他不知道用了什麼法子瞬間掙脫了訓練有素的軍官的壓制，以一種可怕的速度竄到櫻井面前。在那一瞬間，櫻井竟被那人的氣勢震懾住，無法移動半步。

　　迅速收斂了臉上的愕然，櫻井踢飛了那人手上的小刀，將他的手扭到背後，同時拔出短刀抵在那人的脖子上，劃下了一道血痕。

　　「殺了我。」

　　那人說，他的聲音像被砂石打磨過一般粗啞而絕望。

 

　　「沒有這個價值。」櫻井咬著手套的指尖，褪下自己沾到鮮血的白色手套，扔在地上。

　　櫻井放開他，或者該說是甩開他。

　　大野狼狽地跌進泥濘中，他的手指摸上自己脖子上不淺的傷口，望著櫻井離開的方向，極盡視野。

　　充滿血腥味與泥巴濕氣的那天、櫻井在他身上留下不可抹滅疤痕的那天。

　　大野拾起櫻井扔下的手套，即便那已經因為沾上了泥土與血而骯髒不堪。

 

＊

 

　　後來，帝國將東海域之心劃入國土，整件事情都沒有被究責。

　　從那日之後，發跡自東海域的海賊一夕之間席捲了七大海域，懸賞金額與日俱增，終於吸引了帝國海軍的目光。

　　而帝國海軍第三艦隊在嚴格的紀律與謹慎的作風之下，成為配有高火力輸出的帝國之劍，若非最後關頭不會出鞘。

 

　　時至今日，帝國最強已毀，櫻井也手到擒來。

　　

　　「現在的你，沒有被殺的價植。」大野收刀入鞘。「同樣也沒有尋死的資格。」

　　想起了大野身分的櫻井還在震驚之中無法回神，他知道東海域之心那是一場錯誤，但無論如何是他該贖的罪，為此，他幾乎是抱著懺悔的心進行之後的每一次任務，就為了不要再重蹈覆轍。

　　

　　「Just a game……」櫻井垂下了眼睛，他的睫毛微微顫動著，像是鳥兒鼓動翅羽。

　　「是一個錯誤、那是一個錯誤。」櫻井闔上了眼，大野可以看見他隔著一層薄薄眼皮在下面滾動的眼睛。

　　他的神情痛苦而哀憫，大野以為他還會說些什麼，但他只是認罪一般地，什麼都沒再多說。

　　Just a game.

　　那是一個暗號，那只是這次任務的暗號。卻成了大野仇恨的導火線。

 

　　──踐踏他？

　　大野扔下手中的太刀，雙手放在櫻井軍服的立領上，猛地往下拽，扯開了一排鈕扣，露出裡面貼膚的白襯衫。櫻井對大野的行為沒有反應，他只是盯著大野看，直到大野將手放上他襯衫的扣子，一個一個解開，他才再次開始徒勞無功的掙扎。

　　「別動。」大野一隻手按著櫻井的肩膀，但櫻井沒有理會他。他以為他會迎來的是一場在海賊們眼前上演的，被粗暴侵犯的戲碼。但事實上什麼也沒發生，大野更像是要確認什麼一樣，視線在櫻井的胸膛與腹部間來回逡巡。

　　

　　「你以為，我恨你，所以要上你？」大野的指尖，又是那該死漂亮的手指，從櫻井的肋部滑過。在隨著櫻井的呼吸忽隱忽現的肋骨上，像撥弄豎琴一樣地緩慢下移。

　　聽見從大野嘴裡吐出的話語，櫻井窘迫了片刻，大野果真是海賊，即便他多會隱藏他的痞氣，但說出來的話也不過爾爾。

　　「不、當然不可能。」櫻井回答。

 

　　大野聽見櫻井的反駁，笑了一聲。

　　「肋骨斷了。」

　　「接下來的幾天你都躺好吧。」

 

＊

 

　　如大野所說，櫻井受到外力擊打昏了過去，再醒來時是整個船艙搖得快把他的胃給翻出來之時。

　　他摀著嘴奔出船長室，以最快的速度衝到甲板上，往海裡吐得唏哩嘩啦。

　　「哈、看！我們偉大英明優秀的少將，正在那裡吐得像個沒上過船的小娘們一樣。」

　　

　　嘖。

　　櫻井自然不會暈船，但被打昏又沉沉地睡了不知道多久又是另一回事了。他視著無視身後那些大野粗俗的手下們，專心在安撫自己的胃上。

　　在一陣翻攪的嘔吐之後，櫻井抬起頭來，他的視野極限那裡，有一艘懸著黑色海賊旗的船朝著這裡駛過來，看炮口的方向，大有距離逼近之後直接開火的意思。

　　從海賊船上看出去，又是不一樣的景色。

 

　　耳邊已經沒有那些海賊煩人的調笑聲，櫻井轉過身，發現所有的人都嚴肅地且一絲不苟地幹著自己的活兒。帆被升起，海風灌入將帆撐得滿滿，不知何時出現的大野，已經坐在那張他的「王座」上。

　　「砲手預備。」大副發號施令道。大野拉開他那支華麗的銀製望遠鏡，往敵方瞧了瞧。

　　

　　「哦？不只一艘？」大野說，好像很來勁似地，變著姿勢看了又看。「多虧少將的幫忙，現在每日都有不同的海賊船找上門。」

　　俘虜了櫻井的大海賊大野，名氣又被推上另一個高峰期。

　　「不過也是有『人魚眼淚』的緣故。」

 

　　是啊……人魚眼淚。

　　櫻井想起第三艦隊之所以會出海，全是為了要捕捉劫走帝國皇家船艦上「人魚眼淚」的大野人等歸案。但那種寶石，就連櫻井本人也沒見過，只曉得是一種藍色的寶石。

　　

＊

 

　　船身因為敵方炮擊瞄準不精落入海裡的緣故，開始大幅度的搖晃。

　　櫻井僅能靠著肉眼辨認戰況，看起來敵方的幾個砲門被炸毀，帆柱斷了一根。原先採取拉鋸戰的大野方，如同對帝國第三艦隊的攻擊策略，在戰況明朗時便大膽冒險逼近。

　　「喲，登船吧。」

　　大野將長長的火槍扛上肩膀，他站在高處，雖然看似漫不經心卻威風凜凜。他的手下，那些在櫻井眼裡看來髒兮兮又滿口汙言穢語的人，舉起弧形雙刃彎刀，士氣沸騰地高喊。

　　

　　大野扔給發楞的櫻井他的佩刀，櫻井伸手穩穩地在面前接了下來。

　　

　　「我不會加入海賊的骯髒打鬥。」櫻井不屑地將刀別上腰側。他仍穿著帝國海軍的白色制服，那讓他與這艘海賊船格格不入，也讓他成為最扎眼的目標。

　　「敵方也會登船，不想被砍斷手腳的話，就拔刀。」大野回答，沒有再多看櫻井一眼，他抓著帆柱上的粗繩子，就著幾次蹬物的反作用力流暢地擺盪到了敵方船上。一落地便用槍托擊暈了一個不走運的傢伙。

　　

 

　　──這人的手下們，雖然是海賊，卻有不可思議的忠誠度。

　　櫻井清理了幾個不識相朝他攻擊的傢伙，如同第三艦隊的存在，他的刀也太過銳利，他沒有拔出它。只是利用刀身施以重擊，加之巧妙地閃避。

　　「拔刀！」

　　從空中傳來大野的喊聲。

　　櫻井仰頭，大野翻了幾圈落地，他手上的火槍不知何時換成一支波斯匕首，那支匕首從大野的手中擲出，反射著日光，宛如一道光芒刺進櫻井身後敵方海賊的胸膛。

　　突然就成了櫻井與大野背靠著背迎敵的狀況。

　　從來沒想過要把自己的後背交給一個海賊。

　　

　　櫻井拔刀出鞘，他的攻擊方式並不華麗，總是符合計算，以最小的動作與最少的斬擊擊退對手，沒有多餘的花俏技巧。

　　而與他相反，大野雙手各執一把匕首，看起來有些年代的握柄裝飾與刀身，也許又是從哪艘專跑浩劫前西亞地區的商船得來的吧。他萬端變化，使人無從預料下一步的靈活突刺，往往能巧妙地直取敵手咽喉。

　　配合彼此的呼吸、聽著對方的步伐、感受共同的頻率。

　　有那麼幾秒鐘，櫻井覺得自己彷彿和大野共用一個身體。他的心臟搏動出的血液在大野的血管裡流淌；大野每一次的呼吸都為他的肺帶來全新的空氣。

 

　　「你沒有那麼骯髒，我失言了。」櫻井一抹自己汗濕的頭髮，將額頭上的碎髮往後順，露出好看的額頭。他朝著癱坐喘氣的大野伸出手。

　　「你和我想的一樣強。」大野握上櫻井的手，就著櫻井的力氣站起來。

 

　　櫻井突然想到了什麼，收回自己的手。「要跟我並肩，反而是委屈你了。」

　　「你認為，我對你抱持的，是仇恨嗎？」大野瞥了一眼櫻井縮回的手，正視著櫻井問。

　　「也許很強烈的恨意可以讓人走到這裡。」

　　「但那不是全部。」大野說。

 

　　他單手按住自己那頂綴著鮮豔羽毛的黑帽子，在一陣勁風中無畏地抬起頭來。

　　長過臀部的寶藍色大衣將身型修飾得英挺無比，外翻的領子與細工的水波花鳥圖樣，似乎還留著洛可可時代的氣息。

　　大野將匕首隨興地比劃了幾下後收入腰上的帶子，拉長望遠鏡，指著遠方。

　　「真會掐時機，帝國海軍軍艦。」

　　櫻井不用望遠鏡也能看見，一整面白色的帆，印著撩亂花紋，的確是帝國的艦隊。

 

＊

 

　　「帝國海軍本部，要求交涉。」

　　大野摘下了帽子在手上轉，聽見傳話點了點頭。他的頭髮亦是東洋的那種黑，在陽光下髮梢帶點橘黃，顯得輕盈而俏皮。

　　「來接你的船來了，少將。」

　　他走到櫻井面前，拿著帽子做了一個標準優雅的敬禮，但那是對女士的。

　　櫻井沒有被他激怒，與大野相處這幾天，他還沒弄懂他。大野身上有太多的謎團，他怎能這麼輕易放走大野與他的海賊團。

　　抬高下巴，櫻井恢復有些倨傲的神情，他執起大野的手，在上面烙下一個吻。

　　「回敬你。」櫻井說，拍掉大野的手。

　　「敬愛的少將大人，上了海賊船幾天之後，也變得禮節全失。」

　　大野抓住櫻井的臂膀，朝著自己的方向拉近，櫻井被他猛地一扯，失去重心，差點在眾目睽睽之下撲進大野懷裡。

　　天知道帝國艦隊那幾艘軍艦上，有多少支望遠鏡正朝著這裡望。

 

　　櫻井紅了耳根，推開大野，但大野依然湊近，嘴唇幾乎要貼在櫻井的耳朵上。

　　他先是輕輕笑了幾聲，然後櫻井便感受到一陣濕潤感，像是大野舔上了他的耳廓。

　　大野細細耳語道：「現在的你，還是沒有殺掉的價值。」

　　「但送你一個禮物。」

　　語音方落，櫻井便感覺到從耳垂的地方傳來像被什麼扎到的刺痛，疼痛只有一瞬，沒有血液流出來。

 

＊

 

　　「少將，不續行追擊嗎？」

　　「不了。」

　　櫻井站在掌舵手旁，他壓低帽緣，抵擋強勁的疾風。他有預感接下來將有一場暴風雨。

　　那頂白帽終是被吹飛，落到遙遠的海面上，在海浪裡浮浮沉沉。

 

　　撫上左耳的耳釘，那裡鑲的寶石在陽光下閃爍著瑰麗的藍。

　　像海又像天空，更像那個給他打上這東西的人眼裡可以包容蒼穹的鬱藍。

　　「既然歸還了人魚眼淚。」

　　「那便先饒過一次。」

 

 

 


	7. 【OS】東京老套愛情故事：鄰人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊忘愛症候群  
> 梗來自Twitter，翻譯自微博  
> 由於某種原因忘記了最愛的人。一直在拒絕對方是此病的特徵。不論回憶起多少次都還是會再度遺忘。  
> 能夠治愈此病的方法只有一個，那就是所愛之人的死亡。  
> 推薦BGM是第凡內早餐的Moon River

　　 **東京老套愛情故事**

**鄰人**

 

 

　　雨聲潺潺，像住在溪邊，寧願天天下雨，以為你是因為下雨不来。

 

I

　　又將是一年夏天了。

　　

　　春日裡開得柔柔弱弱的粉色花朵被梅雨洗去了一輪，凋零的花瓣尚未枯萎，一半落進了泥濘中，一半吹進了住戶人家沒關緊的窗子裡。

　　在這樣的日子，住在樓下的鄰人，總要用鋼琴彈個幾首反覆的曲子，旋律令人聯想到落雨，好像罩著一層潮濕的水幕，在稀薄的陽光下如煙消散之後，才可見裡頭包裹著的音符。

 

　　那人特別喜愛那幾首曲子，櫻井住在這裡要有一年了，卻從未聽過那人彈別的。

　　他也學過一點鋼琴，但很久沒彈了，恐怕手指都生硬得驅動不了。平時他也不會生出想彈琴的心思，卻在樓下那人奏起那些曲子時，他心裡會漾出一抹奇異的感受。

 

　　曲子的旋律真美。

　　他心內這樣想，於那個人又再一次彈奏時，用手機錄下了一小段旋律。

 

II

　　又將是一年夏天了。

 

　　夏花的時節到來，木槿艷麗的花色淹沒了櫻井推開窗戶視野所及之處，他望見了站在他窗子底下的，他的鄰居大野，正站在路上仰頭看著他。

　　他不認識大野，不曉得大野叫做什麼名字，除了大野會在夏天彈奏那些曲子以外，櫻井對這個人一點印象都沒有。

　　大野據說和他年紀相仿，可就連住這裡的太太們也不曉得大野的職業。知道他會彈琴，那應該是在做音樂工作的吧，她們說。

　　他神秘的鄰居大野。櫻井對他毫無所知，但總感覺到大野以一種超乎鄰居的視線看著他。

 

　　櫻井闔上了窗戶，拉起窗簾，明確地將大野阻隔在他的房間、他的視線之外。

　　若大野是個危險的人該如何是好，在怎麼說，大野這樣站在他窗戶底下那裡，已經不是第一次了。

　　雖然大野什麼也沒有做。

 

　　在住戶會議時，櫻井的位置恰好在大野的旁邊。大野比他早到，已經坐在那裡。櫻井推開了門，看見大野偏過頭來望了他一眼，便下意識放開門，裝作突然想到什麼的樣子，退出那個房間。

　　他回到自己的房子，在他的感覺裡，電梯上升的速度是有史以來最慢的一次。打開家門之後，他焦躁地點了一根菸，盤算著把時間掐準一點，在會議開始前一分鐘踏進去，坐到大野旁邊，那樣就好了。

　　可是在會議要結束的時候，大野卻向他搭話了。

 

　　大野說了什麼，櫻井一個字都沒聽進去。他好像對大野過敏那樣，看見大野、聽見大野說話就全身很不舒服，有點類似突然到了一個太高的地方……就像是懼高症發作。

　　他當然不能這樣跟大野說，他還是得保持常理內的禮貌，於是櫻井隨便瞎謅了一個藉口逃離了大野，久久無法平復胸臆間那種怪異的感覺。

 

III

 

　　一樣是夏季的夜晚，櫻井沒有開空調，他聽見窗戶旁風鈴被風拂動的清脆響聲，終於確信自己不可能現在睡著。

　　自從遭遇車禍之後，他的生活好像有哪裡改變了，又說不出來。

　　醫師告訴他，他的一切都正常，幸運之神保佑，他只是受到了一點擦傷和輕微的腦震盪，好像還有什麼別的，但大概不是太重要的事情，如果是重要的事，他應該都會記得。

　　只是可能因為有些創傷後壓力症候群，他不太好睡，也會在某些時候想起當時遭遇意外的恐懼。

　　

　　他放棄了徒勞的睡眠，走到窗戶旁吹吹涼風，一絲輕柔的歌聲就混在風裡，淌進他房間。

 

　　Moon river, wider than a mile.

　　月光河，比一哩更寬。

　　I'm crossing you in style some day.

　　總有一天我會遇見優雅的你。

　　Oh, dream maker.You heart breaker.

　　噢！織夢者，你總是讓人心碎。

　　Wherever you're going I'm going your way.

　　不論你去向何方，我將隨你而去。

 

　　蟬鳴唧唧已傳不進櫻井耳裡，那個歌聲彷彿夏夜的朦朧月色一般，又像是綴著銀光的靛色絲絹，皎潔如斯，沁涼如斯。

　　櫻井想，擁有這樣歌聲的人，只能是人魚了吧。不是人魚的話，會是怎樣美好的人呢？和他在無眠的夜晚裡相遇，用那樣通透美麗的歌聲。

　　他看見了那個放在窗旁的吉他，好像是為了此刻而擺在那裡。於是他拿過吉他，就彈奏姿勢之後，幾個和弦便從指下流洩出來，自然得好像只是在呼吸。

　　歌聲停頓了一下，又繼續唱起，永遠都是那四句，唱完了又循環反覆。

 

　　記憶輕薄如綃，來去無痕。

　　他想起來了。

　　櫻井翔將身子探出了窗，朝著下面喊，大野智！大野智！別再唱同樣一段啦！

　　樓下的大野智聞聲爬出窗戶，他住三樓，窗戶有延伸出去一點，不太高。他坐在突出的窗台上，朝著櫻井揮了揮手。

　　為什麼智くん看起來那麼悲傷呢？櫻井抓緊了漆成玫瑰金的欄杆，聽大野的歌聲浸潤在傷感中，好似泡過龍舌蘭酒。

 

　　他低頭去看，手上的戒指不見了，那個他戴在左手無名指上的，大野也有一個的戒指，不知道被摘下來之後又放去哪裡。

　　「書桌左邊上側數來第三個櫃子，在一張薄紙的上面。」大野說。

 

　　櫻井聽了話去找，果然戒指放在那裡。他怎麼老是忘記，那可是他和大野最重要的誓約。

 

　　他記得在一個遙遠的地方，繁花盛開到最是燦爛那時候，他被大野戴上了戒指，他也給大野戴上了一樣的戒指。在與天連成一線的海旁邊，兩人一起抵抗著沙浪結束了婚禮，海鷗三三兩兩掠過天邊，他們在沙灘上，穿著西裝，但穿不久，就脫得剩襯衫，也捲起了褲管，搭在小腿上，都沾滿沙子。

 

　　「你為什麼在樓下？」櫻井問。

　　「我們買了兩戶，記得嗎？」大野回答。

 

　　原來他們買了兩戶，否則櫻井真不知道大野為什麼要和他分開住。

　　他點了點頭。

 

　　「不知道為什麼，我不想回去睡覺。」櫻井說。

　　「翔くん明天就會後悔了，現在不盡量睡一下，工作會很累的吧。」大野伸出了小腿，整個人縮著身子坐在窗台上。

　　他的翔くん，他聽見歌聲才會出現的翔くん。

　　要是現在不好好看著他，他又會在朝日升起之後消失。一旦經過睡眠的洗禮，他與他的回憶就會消逝得一乾二淨。

　　

IV

 

　　他真的後悔了。

　　櫻井一早醒來，腦中突然出現這句話。他頭痛得好像在宿醉一樣，可是他不記得自己有喝酒，也許是他又失眠了。

　　他走到窗戶旁，窗子整夜都是開著的。從窗戶向下望，又看到大野站在那裡，大野見了他，還是繼續佇立著，用一種櫻井不能理解的目光望著他，但那只是片刻，很快地大野就離開了。

　　大野的目光裡蘊含的感情太過深邃，櫻井好像明白那是什麼，又不是非常確定，大野不該那樣看著他的，他們明明就不是那種關係，他不可能、和一個根本無法相處的人陷入戀愛吧。

　　雖然大野看起來沒什麼威脅性，但是櫻井還是暗自告訴自己得小心對方。去問清楚大野到底想做什麼這種事情就沒必要了，總之能閃避則閃避吧。

　　

　　這麼想著的櫻井，卻意外與大野在晚上搭到同一台上樓的電梯。

 

　　櫻井習慣性地伸手停了門，在看清楚電梯裡的人是大野時，他便後悔了。他正要按樓層，大野卻直接替他按下了四樓的鍵。

　　他有些無措，乾乾地說了聲謝謝，就退到電梯角落，和大野保持最遠的距離。

 

　　從樓層鍵的面盤，那金屬的表面，櫻井瞥見了大野正看著他。大野又那樣看著他，他為什麼要那樣看著他！

　　「大野さん。」櫻井開口，他壓低了聲音，也皺起了眉頭，試圖讓自己看起來比較有威嚇力一點，因為他接下來要向大野說的話，會讓他們兩個人都非常的尷尬。

　　大野轉過頭來，正要聽櫻井說話的時候，三樓到了，電梯門「叮」地一聲打開。

 

　　櫻井愣愣地目送大野走出電梯，他什麼也沒來得及說，電梯緩緩上升，在電梯裡還可以聽見大野轉動鑰匙的聲音。

 

V

 

　　櫻井給自己沖了一杯咖啡，市售即溶的，不怎麼好喝，但苦澀得足夠令他保持一陣子的清醒。他倒在窗戶旁的椅子上，像灘爛泥，他從來不會表現得如此頹靡，即便是在家裡。

 

　　今天在公司，又有人說了奇怪的話。

　　他凝視著在自己左手無名指上的鉑金戒指，於燈下盪著柔柔的一圈光暈。

 

　　今天一早醒來，這戒指就在他手上，他忙著準備上班，所以也沒有摘下來。到了公司之後，一個他的得力下屬，畢業沒多久的女孩子突然對他說了一句：「您想起來了嗎？」

　　她是看著他的戒指說的。

　　櫻井百思不解，卻覺得馬上回問的話，像是洩漏了自己其實對這個東西一無所知的事實，所以他沒有回話，而是巧妙地閃避了話題。

 

　　他也許真的忘記了什麼，可是那不是會影響他生活的事情。

　　櫻井拿下了戒指，放回書桌左邊上側數來第三個櫃子，一張薄紙的上面。他的直覺告訴他這東西本來就該放在那裡。

 

　　今夜的風不再唱歌了，連帶著風鈴也沒有聲響，外面的道路濕淋淋的，被梅雨打落的花草橫七豎八讓人掃進泥土裡等著成為下一季的養分。

　　這個乾燥的房間，這個他守著的空城啊，終究不是那麼徹底的孤寂，至少他還有音樂。半吊子的旋律從他指下撥彈而生，這樣晚了還在彈吉他，明日要遭到鄰居的指教吧。

　　可他害怕無聲的夜，夜該是有些聲音的，那怕蟬鳴、那怕犬吠都好。

 

VI

 

　　周末下雨的時候，大野又彈起鋼琴。

　　還是一樣那幾首輪著彈。櫻井躺在床上，大野的琴聲像春末的河，細流涓涓，蜿蜿蜒蜒，從他耳畔流過。

　　他睜著眼睛，在夢境與現實的夾層之間浮浮沉沉。這張他自己睡了一年的雙人床，另一個枕頭一直被他留在那裡，好幾次他把枕頭拿走了，但之後他注意到時，枕頭還是在一樣的位置。

　　每當他開始思考起原因，就彷彿被置換了一部份的記憶，回神時已經身處在不同的空間，也可能穿著不同的衣服，正在做他不知道從何時開始著手的事情。

 

　　他知道自己有些地方不對勁，但他卻無法一直記得自己的不對勁。

　　嘗試過留紙條給自己，上面寫著：「突然想起來自己在做什麼的櫻井翔，你之前是在幹嘛幹嘛」這樣的，卻沒有一次奏效。即便又回去看了醫生，醫生也說只要不影響生活就好了，現階段只能期待這樣的恢復度。

 

　　「能治好嗎？」

　　不知道自己得的是什麼病，櫻井翔還是像所有病人都被設定好的台詞那樣，問出了這句話。醫生的表情晦澀難辨，他用一種醫者的高深莫測，告訴櫻井，現在這樣就是最好的狀態了。

　　櫻井慢慢走出了醫院，又把剛才經歷的一切忘個精光，他看了看自己是在醫院門口，口袋裡有張「看醫生」的字條，看來他是為了解決些什麼而來到醫院的。

 

　　是什麼呢？大概不是很重要的事情吧，不然他現在應該會有種事情未完的懸置感才對。

　　

　　他搭上了一台計程車，在計程車即將駛離醫院車道的時候，他從眼角餘光似乎瞥見了大野的身影，從醫院裡走出來，稍微張望四周，然後也坐上計程車。

 

VII

 

　　「病人忘的愈來愈多，恐怕再也不可能保持關於您的記憶。」醫生在送走了櫻井之後，迎入了櫻井的配偶大野，在櫻井發生意外時可以最先知道他病情的人。

　　大野輕輕地點了點頭。

　　他穿著一件棉外套，牛仔褲，質樸而柔軟。

 

　　櫻井出車禍那天，他正在工作，當時是中午的休息時間，突然接到了醫院打來的電話，他風也似地趕到，櫻井沒出什麼事，至少人看起來還好好的，只是對闖進病房裡的大野報以巨大的疑惑。

　　到現在過了一年，大野已經接受了櫻井生病而且不會痊癒的事實。他努力學習如何和不愛他的櫻井翔生活、如何在櫻井翔的日子裡入場退場而不留痕跡。

 

　　「但即使是這樣，您也不打算放棄他是嗎。」醫生歎了一口氣，他的這個病患回來醫院太多次了，可每次再出現時，又回到上次看診完的狀態。

　　即便是這樣子西西弗斯式的憶起與忘記，也沒有讓大野離開櫻井。

　　在櫻井對他投以冷漠的視線時，大野也不會因此退卻，他知道他的翔くん只是生病了而已，生了一個會對他過敏的病，愛著他的事實沉睡在一個很深很深的地方，偶爾會浮上水面，多半時候都沉潛在海底。

 

　　只要他游得夠深，潛得夠久，就能見到他心愛的人。

 

　VIII

 

　　電梯下樓。

　　櫻井剛吃完早餐，滿腦子都想著等一下的工作內容，今天有一些稿子要校，還有幾個會議……

　　電梯門在三樓打開，大野走了進來。

 

　　他一直很喜歡櫻井翔身上的味道。

　　大野智覺得今天的自己瘋了，他竟然吻上了櫻井，櫻井被他嚇住，半晌之後用力地把他推開來，大野重重撞上了電梯的門，下一秒電梯恰好到了一樓。門一開，他踉蹌了下，櫻井匆匆從他旁邊走出電梯，頭也不回地離開了。

　　要說他對櫻井沒有一點慾望，那是不可能的。

 

　　大野很快地便後悔起自己的衝動行事，對櫻井而言，方才的那個吻只是被自己的鄰居，一個陌生的男人羞辱罷了。

　　他想櫻井有可能會報案，他們也許得去一趟派出所，警員會在問清楚發生什麼事情，並查閱證件之後，用一種看著怪人的眼神盯著櫻井瞧，他不想要他的翔くん受到這樣的對待。

　　總是忘記自己已經結婚，並不是翔くん的錯。

 

　　櫻井沒有報案，但與大野保持非常遠的距離，比以前要遠的多。可再怎麼遠，也不過就是樓上和樓下那樣的距離。

　　他想起大野今早的吻、想起在茶水間聽見同部門一個同事要結婚了的消息，當時內心有種奇妙的感受如泉水般湧現，就和他聽見大野的鋼琴曲一樣。

　　外面又開始落起綿綿細雨。可惡的梅雨，總愛在人煩惱的時候不停下起。

 

 

　　明天遇見翔くん的時候，他又會忘記那個親吻了吧。

　　大野望著窗外，雨勢從綿綿細雨轉成了傾盆大雨，櫻井翔還沒有回來，也是，現在才下午，一向最認真工作的櫻井怎麼會回來。

　　他靠在窗邊，望著室內那架鋼琴，置譜架全是灰塵。

　　如果櫻井不彈的話，那個置譜架對大野而言也沒有意義。他從沒仔細看譜，對他而言也不需要譜，畢竟他會的也只有櫻井彈過的曲子。

　　那早已深深地烙在他腦海裡，無論時間經過多久都不可能忘記。

 

　　在一個空曠的劇場裡，只有櫻井一個人，坐在底下的觀眾席。

　　鵝黃色的吊燈懸在劇場正上方，站在舞台上的大野想，那裡面都是灰塵吧，像是這個沒人想看的劇目一樣，都該覆上厚厚灰塵然後鎖在櫃子裡。

　　在海外待了幾個月，終究因為角色的限制而返國。回國之後，面對競爭激烈的業界，雖然進入了劇團，劇團的營運又碰上了問題，有一場沒一場地演著。

　　本來客人就少，在這場的時候竟只來了一個人，還是櫻井翔。

 

　　大野智乾脆不繼續演下去了。他穿著繁重的戲服，站在台中央，沒有人知道他要做什麼，也沒有人在意他要做什麼。

　　燈光打在他身上，他坐了下來，唱起吉幾三的雪國。

 

　　逢いたくて恋しくて、泣きたくらる夜──

　　想要與你相逢，思念著你，在這想哭泣的夜晚。

 

　　在這想哭泣的夜晚啊──

　　

　　「我們結婚吧，這樣的話，我就能名正言順的養你了。」櫻井說。「結婚吧。」

　　生活是那樣艱難。大野沒有收入，實現夢想的那日也遙遙無期，可是櫻井還是想跟他結婚。

 

　　想要一起生活，想要永遠都不分離，是不需要結婚的。

　　而男女情侶之間的誘因，「一起有個留著我們的血的孩子」這種理由，於他們之間也不存在。為什麼要結婚呢？大野沒有思考過這個問題，他想凡是要進入一個穩定關係總是需要一點衝動，他愛著櫻井，櫻井也愛他，這樣就夠了。

　　現在櫻井不愛他了，雖然櫻井也不可能愛上別人，但是櫻井的確不愛他了。

 

　　大野慶幸起還好他們結婚了，讓他還有個藉口可以永遠留在不愛自己的人身邊。

　　他走到鋼琴前，像每一次想起他的翔くん那樣，輕輕地、溫柔地將手指放到琴鍵上。

　　

IX

 

　　櫻井翔還沒回來，一直到晚上十點都沒有回來。

　　大野智拿了把傘出門，帶上了樓上的和樓下的鑰匙，沿著往櫻井翔上班地方的路來回走了好幾遍，都尋遍不著櫻井翔。

 

　　當櫻井突然意會過來時，他在一個封閉的劇場裡。

　　他不知道自己如何來到這裡的，就和每一次他突然驚覺一樣，他這次在一個陌生的劇院裡。每張椅子都覆蓋著厚厚的灰塵，紅絨布早褪色了，有些棉花還跑了出來，天花板上懸掛一個暗黃色的燈，沒本事把整個劇院照亮。

　　不怎麼大的台上凌亂地擺著一些布景，曾經擦得乾淨，可以倒映出臉孔的木地板也汙濁一片。

　　「逢いたくて恋しくて、泣きたくらる夜──」

　　想要與你相逢，思念著你，在這想哭泣的夜晚。

 

　　他唱起了一首他不記得歌詞的歌，在彷彿時間被靜止的這個劇院裡，曲調悠然，於凋敝而灰暗的劇場裡迴盪。

　　這是誰唱過的歌呢……是他一個很重要的人吧。

　　緩緩復甦的記憶被強行打斷，一旦碰到了被封存的那些，他那殘酷的病魔又要吞掉一點他好不容易積攢起來的幸福。

 

　　再次驚醒時，他正跌坐在劇院的入口，一條車流湍急的馬路上。

　　他想起來了，以前他總是翹班來看大野的戲，劇目普通的很，大野也不是主角。在這兒的最後一場，他們演了第凡內早餐，女主角歌喉不好，唱到一半就說不唱了。大野從後面走了出來，穿著男主角的戲服，默默接著唱了下去。

 

　　Two drifters off to see the world.

　　兩個漂流者想看這個世界。

　　There's such a lot of world to see.

　　有如此廣闊的世界讓我們欣賞。

　　We're after the same rainbow's end.

　　我倆跟隨著同一道彩虹的末梢。

　　Waiting 'round the bend.

　　在圓弧外等待。

 

　　劇場裡響起零零落落的拍手聲，五十個人不到，有些人拍手了，有些人睡著了。

　　他的智くん，這時候的才華不被世人欣賞，但是櫻井知道他的好，他質樸的外在掩蓋了無知的人的目光，璀璨的內在還是如同他隻身離國磨練時那樣，意氣風發。在不遠的未來，一定可以看到大野站在最大的舞台上，那裡會座無虛席，僅僅是一幕結束，便會響起如雷掌聲。

　　持續好幾分鐘的掌聲，永遠永遠都不會停下的掌聲。

 

　　櫻井耳邊的掌聲消散，他想像出來的舞台如繁星殞落，急促的救護車鳴笛聲取而代之。

　　那把他送給大野的雨傘，不管經歷了什麼，他都不可能忘記、他都不可能錯認的那把傘，傘骨扭曲成可怖的形狀，在大雨的沖刷下，傘面也不成模樣。

　　大野的手臂垂落在擔架外面，像失去了生命那樣，隨著每一次擔架的震顫而晃動。

 

　　「發生什麼事情了？我是他的配偶！他怎麼了？」

　　他的智くん怎麼了？為什麼會躺在擔架上？為什麼無論他怎麼呼喚他的名字，他都毫無反應？

　　「您也上車吧，您看起來有一些擦傷。」救護人員推搡著櫻井。

 

　　櫻井腦裡亂成一團。

　　他茫然地坐上了救護車，茫然地簽下了放棄急救同意書，茫然地收下了親友的哀悼，茫然地回到空無一人的家裡。

　　

X

 

　　想要忘記，不願再哭泣。

　　奈何依然憶起，奈何依然哭泣。

 

　　他恢復的記憶，是大野永遠離開他最好的證明。他每夜都能看見大野的手，將恍神的他推離兇猛的車流。

　　只要聽見手機裡那段大野彈的鋼琴曲，他就感覺兩耳被眼淚浸滿一樣。

　　有人說，離去只是一場遠行的開始，在某道牆的彼端，那裡大野住在一間和他一樣的房子裡，他們只是隔著一道牆，過著彼此的生活而已。

　　櫻井將手貼上牆壁，他知道大野就在另一端，也一定同樣將手放上了牆壁。

 

　　「又將是一年夏天了。」櫻井說。

　　今年芍藥盛開得比木槿更豔麗，梅雨下個不停，他的衣服好像再怎麼曬都曬不乾。

　　「不知道你喜歡什麼花，所以我買了夏天的花。」

 

　　「泰戈爾說──」

　　『生如夏花之絢爛，死如秋葉之靜美。』大野和櫻井一起唸起。他望著自己的愛人，買了一束好美的花，放在他的照片旁邊。

　　「你離開的時候，是花開得最絢爛的時候，我覺得那也很好。」

　　『翔くん覺得好的，我也覺得很好。』

　　「我知道你沒有離開我，一直都在這裡。」櫻井抹掉了眼淚。「如果可以的話，能讓我知道你在這裡，那就好了。」

 

　　『我在這裡。』大野坐到櫻井的旁邊，輕輕地擁抱著他碰不到的愛人。

 

　　──我的愛人，他是一個很聰明的人，所以他可能會多想一些用來折磨自己的事情。如果有天他想起了我，我希望他能知道，沒有誰比我更開心了，能永遠活在他的記憶裡，多幸福啊。

　　──不要悲傷，我最愛的人。別為我掉眼淚。等他笑顏逐開的那天，我想我也會在那時回到他的身邊。

　　

　　雨聲潺潺，櫻井趴在窗邊，他從來往的人群中，找尋著和那個人相似的身影，他知道那個人不是不來，是因為下雨才不方便來。

　　「都這樣了，還怕撐傘麻煩啊。」櫻井笑了出來。

　　大野也笑了起來。

 

　　My huckleberry friend.

　　我的知心好友。

　　Moon river and me.

　　還有月光河和我。

 

　　櫻井將手放到琴鍵上，他闔上了眼睛，奏起千篇一律的Moon River。

　　在好像永不止歇的梅雨中，他彷彿聽見了大野的歌聲，從他心底響起，又似乎是在這屋裡，宛如積雨匯聚而成的小溪那樣流。

 

　　「翔くん。」

　　櫻井聞聲張開了眼睛，他沒看見大野，只看見一些花瓣落在鋼琴上、落得他滿手都是，現在又被他不停掉落的眼淚浸濕。

 

　　窗外的雨下個不停，櫻井翔的琴鍵上也下起了梅雨。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「雨聲潺潺，像住在溪邊，寧願天天下雨，以為你是因為下雨不来。」  
> 引自張愛玲的小團圓，也同時是萬葉集裡的和歌


	8. 【OS】坐上南瓜飛機在空港相遇吧！

　　 **坐上南瓜飛機在空港相遇吧！**

 

　

　　「明天飛抵羽田機場的時候，看不到NEWS 0……」

　　大野智傷心欲絕地抱著頭，整齊的制服弄得皺巴巴的，哀號起當初排班表的時候，他祈禱星期一是空下來的那樣強烈的心願，神根本就沒有聽見。

　　「可惡，這世界上根本就沒有──」

 

　　「不要這樣說嘛。」突然一個陌生的老太太出現在他面前。「明天是你一個很重要的日子吧，看在你一直很努力的份上，就實現你一個願望。」

　　「我是你的神仙教母呀！」她搖身一變，成了一個年輕的女子。

 

　　看著奇蹟就在面前發生，大野沒有質疑這個女人的化妝術，而是萬般相信地點了點頭。

　　兩手交扣，大野智閉上了眼睛，許下了他的願望。

 

　　──我想見到一直很喜歡的主播櫻井さん！

 

＊

 

　　東京，早上八點。

　　

　　大野智醒了過來，他想起昨天發生的事情，看來他是被同事拖回房間了，但他記得他明明不可能在工作的時候喝酒。

　　他從床舖坐了起來，沒想到這次住宿的地方這麼高級，簡直不像是飯店或是宿舍，幾乎是私宅程度的舒適了吧。

　　真是奇怪，哪裡都很奇怪，可是又說不出到底奇怪在哪裡。

 

　　明明就是沒看過的地方，身體卻熟門熟路地走到浴室去盥洗。

　　睡眼惺忪地看見鏡子裡映出的是誰的臉孔時，大野嚇得多看了好幾眼，這是怎麼一回事，原來他一直很喜歡的櫻井主播早上是會有一點點水腫的體質嗎？

　　不過沒關係的，就算是這樣也瑕不掩瑜，他覺得非常好，果然不愧是自己很喜歡的臉蛋，怎樣都能接受呢！

　　

　　「如何啊？」

　　神仙教母打開了浴室的門，她此時是一隻鳥，用非常猙獰的方式撞開了門。

　　「果然讓你和最喜歡的櫻井主播相會了吧！」

 

　　「謝謝。」大野結束了刷牙洗臉，櫻井的用品非常簡潔，他一看就知道那是做什麼用的。「但是我原本是想，和櫻井さん本人見面，不是變成他本人。」

 

　　「哎呀，結論上也差不多嘛，差不多差不多就好。」神仙教母用喙整理了羽毛，拍拍翅膀滿屋子飛。

　　「他的手機響啦！」她用尖銳的鳥嗓子喊道。

 

　　大野慌忙地拿起手機，用指紋解鎖，發現原來只是LINE的官方訊息，傳個不停。

　　「怎……怎麼辦啊。」大野向下滑，全都是櫻井參與的其他群組，他不知道自己該不該已讀，那看起來都是公事，但是他現在畢竟不是櫻井，對那些東西完全沒轍。

　　「什麼時候才可以換回來？」

 

　　「魔法一向都在午夜解除的，午夜！零時！」神仙教母啾啾幾聲，飛出了窗戶。

　　「忘了說，既然你在這裡，那麼──」

 

　　「櫻井翔現在是我！？」大野驚呼。

　　等等，冷靜一點，想想昨天下午他為什麼會那麼絕望。

　　因為看不到NEWS 0。

　　那為什麼看不到NEWS 0？

　　因為飛機抵達羽田機場的時間是24:00，也就是0:00，剛好是23:00撥出的NEWS 0結束的時候。

　　

　　好，再想想現在的櫻井翔，也就是他大野智本人的外表，正在哪裡做些什麼。

　　他昨天許願的時候，人正在赫爾辛基，芬蘭的首都，與東京，也就是日本有六小時的時差。

　　飛機從赫爾辛基機場起飛，直達東京的話要17個小時半。

　　如果是東京時間24:00抵達東京的飛機，東京時間6:30正從赫爾辛基起飛，同時間赫爾辛基是00:30。

 

　　現在他在東京，早上八點多。

　　大野拉開窗簾，確定這裡應該的確是東京沒錯。

　　

　　「櫻井さん正在飛機上！！！！！」大野失控地喊了出來，他的聲音，應該說是櫻井翔的聲音極大，要是被鄰居聽見了，應該會懷疑他是不是發瘋。

　　

　　飛機已經起飛一個小時半了。

　　大野緊張地瀏覽網頁，確認沒有任何關於那個航班的消息，才放心地鬆了一口氣。

　　但他的災難很快便隨著好幾通打來催他上班的電話降臨了。

 

＊

 

　　一個小時半前，赫爾辛基，00:00。

 

　　魔法在午夜奏效。

　　生理時間為早上6:00，正在睡眠中的櫻井翔突然被外力搖醒。他睜開眼睛，發現是一個他完全不認識的人，穿著機組人員的制服。

　　「你太誇張了吧！要出勤了竟然還在睡！下午沒睡夠嗎？」

　　櫻井睜著盈滿疑惑的眼睛，想自己到底要出什麼勤，他記得自己明明就是很普通的睡眠時間入睡的。

 

　　「快醒醒！身為副機師這樣會危害飛安吧！」

　　「我？」

　　「我是副機師？我根本不會開飛機！」櫻井驚慌地擺手，很快地他便發現那不是他的手，那不是他的身體，那也不是他的臉。

　　「我是櫻井翔啊！」

　　「天啊，只是一天看不到NEWS 0，你就受到這麼大的打擊了嗎……」

 

　　聽見了NEWS 0的櫻井瞬間冷靜了下來，是啊，以前採訪時什麼大風大浪他沒見過，不要緊張，冷靜點，看看這裡到底是哪裡，自己到底是誰，再來決定下一步怎麼走。

　　他往下看，發現更可怕的是他的確穿著副機師的制服，好像只是小憩一下卻不小心睡太沉了的樣子。

　　「拜託，大野さん，快點從睡夢中清醒好嗎？」

　　「大野さん？」他幾乎要開始發抖了。「還有我真的不會開飛機啊！！！」

　　

　　櫻井翔，也就是副機長大野智本人，幾乎是不容抗拒地被弄上了飛機，他坐在副機長位，腦子裡開始閃過人生跑馬燈。

　　慘了、慘了，不只他自己，他對不起機長、對不起整架飛機的機組人員、對不起信賴這家航空公司的乘客。

　　再見了世界。

　　

　　就在櫻井翔一臉痛苦地告解時，機長說了幾個指令，而他的身體聽見指令竟然就自己動起來了。定睛一看，那些儀表和操作面板雖然他說不出那是什麼，身體卻像安撫他的大腦一樣，一直傳達一種令人安心的訊息。

　　他聽見耳機裡傳來塔台飛航管制官的聲音，知道飛機即將起飛。

　　令人不敢相信的是，在「大野智」身體的熟悉操作之下，飛機真的安全起飛了，沒有發生什麼可怕的事情。

 

　　從駕駛艙望出去的機上風景，真的是絕無僅有的經驗。

　　櫻井鬆了一大口氣之後，佔據他腦裡的便是把握機會取材與晚上的新聞到底該怎麼辦的事情。

　　要是他真和這位大野さん交換身體的話，希望他的身體也可以像大野幫助他起飛一樣，幫助大野度過主播台上的難關。

　　

＊

 

　　然而不幸地，在櫻井身體裡的大野，第一個難關早就開始了。

　　他拿出了印象中櫻井會穿的西裝，慢條斯理地脫下衣服，他絕對不會承認他有多看了幾眼，當手放到底褲邊緣時內心還洶湧起要不要……以換件底褲當藉口……的衝動。

　　但他還是抱持著尊重櫻井翔本人的心，好好換上了衣服出門。

 

　　不會開車可以搭交通工具，所有上班時會需要的通行證等等全放在提包裡，大野很順利地深入櫻井的職場，同時也很訝異新聞業原來是這麼回事。

　　在鏡頭以外的地方，非常多人忙碌著，為了呈現出來的報導而努力。

　　許多訊息在這個不大的辦公空間裡劇烈流動，讓他驚奇萬分，完全忘了自己現在也是其中的一份子，夜間新聞主播櫻井翔。

　　「櫻井さん，這份新聞稿的這個地方……」

 

　　大野自然地聽見了「櫻井さん」而回話，但看見所謂的新聞稿的時候，他卻開始覺得自己眼睛花了起來。

　　他晚上要看著這樣薄薄的一張紙，在鏡頭面前，在觀眾面前播新聞嗎……

　　

 

　　實際上，他們殘忍地連張紙也沒有給他。

　　大野，也就是櫻井翔本人，看著那張被拿走的紙，幾乎要哭喪著臉，萬般無奈坐上主播台。

　　攝影機移動了過來，其他幾位主播坐在他旁邊，整體的流程是直播的，他一點小失誤也不能有。

　　其實想想和開飛機也差不多嘛。

　　大野自我安慰著，在輪到他的單元時，他自然地走到大型螢幕之前，該說的話和該做的事全都像河流一樣淌進他的腦海裡，他幾乎要分不清楚自己是大野智還是櫻井翔。

 

　　「以上，就是今日的イチメン!」

 

　　大野暗自在心裡放鬆了一下，他在鏡頭掃不到的時候，瞥了一眼手表，正好是23:59。

　　一分鐘之後。

 

　　一分鐘之後。

　　櫻井的身體隨著飛機降落的震顫晃動，他的手，這雙不屬於他，而是屬於一個叫做大野智的機師的手，安全地帶領他起飛與降落，陪伴了他17個小時半。

　　他真想見見大野本人，真想知道大野是怎樣的人。

 

　　「我們現在已經降落在羽田國際機場，在安全帶的指示燈沒有熄滅、班機沒有停妥前……」

　　機長廣播響起，櫻井覺得自己的意識正在漸漸遠去。

 

＊

 

　　他眨了眨眼，發現自己身處NEWS 0的棚內，正巧結束了今日的新聞播報。

　　過去的一天好像一場夢一樣，他一分鐘前才在一架剛降落的飛機上，簡直令人不敢相信。

　　「辛苦了！」

　　「辛苦了！」

　　櫻井一路回禮，終於走回辦公室裡。

　　他拿起手機，發現了用了他身體一天的人給他留下的訊息。

 

　　「度過了美好的一天。在空港相遇吧，櫻井さん。」

 

＊

 

　　櫻井出了電視台，急忙招了一台計程車，飛速趕往機場。

　　無論何時都人潮洶湧的機場，櫻井呆然地站在人潮中，他既不像要接機的人，也不是正要出發的旅客，顯眼的容貌很快地引起了關注，但他忙於尋找大野智，大野智會從哪裡出現呢……才剛結束飛行，不會那樣快就可以自由活動吧。

　　他轉身離開了機場，沒走幾步便被一個人拉進懷裡。

 

　　方才結束工作的知名主播，和才剛結束飛行的帥氣機師，正在機場大廳旁若無人地擁抱著彼此。

　　「初次見面。」

　　「我也是初次見面。」

　　

　　「明天就要傳出緋聞了吧。」大野說。好像經過了一天，已經開始習慣鏡頭一樣，對準每台相機露出迷人的笑容。

　　「我會撇清的喔。」櫻井回答。「不過大概也不會有人相信，交換了身體什麼的。」

　　

　　沒有玻璃鞋存在的故事，到了午夜也不會結束，會一直這樣持續下去呢。

　　神仙教母滿意地點了點頭，對著兩人按下了快門。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　　　　飛機從Helsinki飛往Tokyo：
> 
>  
> 
> 　　　　　Helsinki（東+3）Tokyo（東+9）
> 
> 　　起飛　　00:30　　　　　　06:30
> 
> 　　飛時　　17.5hr　　　　　 17.5hr
> 
> 　　降落　　18:00　　　　　　24:00


	9. 【OS】1+1>2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海鳥跟魚相愛♪～只是一場意外♪～

　　 **1+1 >2　**

 

　　人族收復了山，收復了海。

　　攀上最高的峰巒、潛入最深的海底，征服了有翅族與有鰭族，作為國力鼎盛的證明，將僅剩不多的兩族人豢養起來，做欣賞娛樂用。

　　

＊

 

　　從有記憶以來，他，被喚作「智」的一尾人魚，也稱為有鰭族，便住在這個又大又深的水缸裡。水缸由玻璃打造出來，旁邊鑲了許多珍貴的寶石，但無論是怎樣的寶石，都不如他的魚尾美麗，這是他的主人說的。

　　覆蓋著魚尾的蔚藍色鱗片在水中閃耀著奇妙的光澤，一些小魚在他身邊自在悠游，他平時在池底吐泡泡，要是主人帶客人前來的時候，便得在水裡繞個幾圈討他們歡心。

　　飼養他的人是一個人族青年，叫相葉雅紀，據說出身於世世代代都作為飼育人的家族，接續父母的天職，為主人工作。

 

　　人魚智和除了相葉以外的飼育人相處的並不好。

　　他討厭他們抓他的尾巴，或是粗暴地將他打撈上來，不叫他的名字，而是用那隻、那隻這樣喚他。

　　這種時候，他會用強壯的尾巴把他們搧到骨折。人族是脆弱的生物，不只沒有獠牙，也沒有爪子，無法飛上天，也潛不到海裡，這樣的人族，卻成為這片廣袤世界的王者，讓他失去了自由。

　　從未見過外面世界的人魚智，基因卻譜好注定一生追求遙遠自由的命運。

 

　　「今天主人買了一個有翅族的孩子進來，要好好相處。」相葉說，端著烤好的魚過來，放到岸上等人魚智游過來。

　　吃著相葉愈烤愈進步的魚，人魚智疑惑地想，有翅族，是像鳥兒那樣子的嗎？他曾見過幾次鳥，可他指間有蹼的手滑溜溜的，抓不住圓滾滾的小鳥。正在旁邊清理魚缸的相葉以為人魚智要吃了那隻鳥，趕忙過來阻止了。

 

　　「要是可以和你說說話就好了。」相葉收了人魚智吃完的盤子。「你為什麼不願意說人族的語言呢？」

　　人魚智聞言離開了池邊，用尾巴濺了相葉滿身水。

 

＊

 

　　人魚智正打算睡個午覺，但被缸外的騷動弄醒了。

　　好幾個人七手八腳地抬著一個鳥籠進來，籠子是用黃金做的，但非常堅固，絲條的間距緊密，完全沒有逃離的可能。

　　在鳥籠的裡面，一團紅色的羽毛縮成一個球狀，不，是被仔細的綑起來，綑成像顆球一樣。

 

　　身為有鰭族的人魚智是第一次看見所謂的有翅族。

　　飼育人小心翼翼地打開鳥籠，那團紅色羽毛動了一下，當頭部的桎梏被解開之後，那個有翅族兇猛地朝著飼育人露出了尖銳的獠牙，但他取代了手的翅膀與和人類相似的雙腿、特化成爪子的足部都仍被綑得緊緊，他的威嚇不過是無用功。

　　在被注射了會昏睡一陣子的藥劑之後，飼育人給他鬆開了全部的繩索，他昏厥在鳥籠裡，胭脂紅的翅膀舒展開來，細細的羽毛沿著脊椎向下延伸到尾椎處，但大部分的背部如同人族一樣，沒有羽毛覆蓋，腿部也無。

　　從尾椎生出的尾羽極長，是他身體的兩倍，一樣是艷紅色的，鋪在地上好像水流那樣。

　　

　　人魚智靠在玻璃邊，靜靜地和好奇的魚一起看著那個有翅族。

　　過了很久，在大部分的魚都游走之後，那個人醒來了。

 

　　與人魚的鱗片不一樣，有翅族的羽毛無法遮蔽身體，是故即便是未被人族侵略前的有翅族，與人族一樣有羞體的觀念，也是穿著適合的衣服活動。但於拍賣時為了讓賣家看清楚羽毛花色，通常會把有翅族抱膝綑起來，和人類一樣的部分不重要，內縮起來就好了，但羽毛，特別是有翅族男性絕美的尾羽，絕對要能完整地被買家看見。

　　

　　「還好嗎？」

　　相葉緩緩地走近他主子新買回來的有翅族身邊，也不曉得之前被打了什麼藥劑，竟然睡到現在都還沒醒來。

　　他從其他飼育人那裡聽說了這個人的兇悍，他們商量著要不要乾脆把這人的獠牙磨掉、利爪磨掉，要是磨不好的話，也許用拔的……

　　那怎麼可以！相葉立即拍案而起打斷了其他的飼育人。

　　而因為他的莽撞，照料「翔」的壞差事便輾轉落到他的頭上。

 

　　他望了一眼正躺在魚缸裡一塊礁石上的人魚智，人魚智擺了擺尾巴，相葉沒多想，全當人魚智是在跟他打招呼，便低頭打開了籠子。

　　被關在籠子裡的翔用翅膀一把搧上了相葉，相葉雖然機靈，仍然不敵那一搧造成的風壓，撞到籠子上。

　　翔見狀逼近，他的利牙就要咬上去，但從魚缸那兒傳來一聲巨大的碰撞聲，讓敏感的有翅族機警地向後縮。

　　飼育人相葉趁機爬出了籠子鎖上，有一下沒一下地揉著自己被撞疼的後腦勺。

 

＊

 

　　人魚智挑眉看著自己狼狽的飼育人相葉，正給翔準備吃的，好像是些食物和魚。

　　翔已經穿上了衣服，寬鬆的袖子可以容納他的翅膀，尾羽也恰恰可以伸展。他坐在鳥籠裡面，一雙深色的眼睛盯著魚缸裡的智。

　　相葉好半晌終於把魚烤熟，他沒養過幾次有翅族，不太確定翔會不會喜歡這種口味，不過總而言之飼育人與飼育對象的默契需要時間培養，喜好也得慢慢摸索。

　　他謹慎地把食物弄進籠子裡之後就離開了。

 

　　

　　智緩緩擺動魚尾，躺在缸底吐泡泡圈。

　　今天的泡泡圈總是不能持續到水面啊……他略略懊惱地滿池子游，發現鳥籠裡那人緊盯著他的目光一直都沒移開。

　　他游到玻璃旁邊，一雙綠松石似的眼睛瞇起。

 

　　「你倒是很享受被人族豢養嘛。」籠子裡的翔吃了一口魚，輕蔑地看著玻璃缸裡的智。

　　「像你那樣反抗會比較好嗎？」智的視線往翔的腹部移動，那裡有一道不淺的鞭痕，橫亙在肌理美妙的那兒，無疑是一個巨大的瑕疵。「人族也不是都是壞人。」

 

　　「你們的腦袋果然是泡在海裡久了，進水了吧？」吃完了全部的烤魚和野菜，翔悠哉地向後側躺，他的籠子裡鋪滿錦緞絲綢，哪裡都是柔軟舒適的。

　　「你真愛吃魚。」被認為腦子泡水的人魚智突然轉移了話題，雖說他們本來就沒在說話，只有人族才需要依賴語言作為溝通的媒介。

　　「因為這樣子的魚好吃。」翔移開了視線，不去看那些剩下來的魚骨頭。「你是怎麼被抓來這裡的？」

 

　　「我出生就在這裡。」智回答。他蔚藍而閃閃發光的鱗片突然好像黯淡了下來，翔楞了一下，沒再繼續問下去，反倒是智問他又是怎麼被抓來這裡的。

　　「我……我飛不高。」翔支支吾吾地說。「我怕高。」

 

　　還記得那天聽說人族的獵人要往他們這裡的天空移動，所有人早早就慌慌張張地要飛去更高的地方避難，而他實在不是很喜歡飛行，硬要說的話，去水面上還好一點，但是他不得不飛。

　　有翅族的女性沒有那麼長的尾羽，羽毛顏色也不鮮艷，並不是人族喜歡捕捉的目標，可一旦被捉到，即難逃死亡的命運。

　　人族朝著天空撒網，他看見妹妹堪堪躲過網子的捕撈，弟弟為了逃離網子不得不扯斷尾羽，而他因為恐懼飛行而落進網子裡，除了他以外，還有非常多的人被獵捕。

 

　　人族並不覺得他們有翅族是「人類」。

　　獵人收網之後蜂擁而上，剝掉他們的衣服，粗魯地抓住他們的尾羽，拿著一張充滿顏色的紙將他們區分等級。

　　女性通常都被殺掉，特別美貌的會被留下來，他不敢想像她們會流落到哪裡，他可憐的族人……

　　而男性按照尾羽長度與色澤分級，全數流入市場。

 

　　他不知道自己值多少錢。無論是值錢或是不值錢，等待他們的也只有被圈養起來，每年送去和其他有翅族比比羽毛色澤，失去自由最後衰老而死的命運。

　　他想人魚說的話不是沒有道理，從出生就待在這裡，經歷的苦難也許比他還要多更多吧。

 

＊

 

　　「開心一點嘛。」智敲敲水缸的玻璃，用手指在玻璃上畫了個貝殼形狀。

　　「我感覺我很快就要死掉了。」翔攤在絲絹的褥子上，毫無生氣。他動了動藏在袖子裡的翅膀，暗紅色的羽毛四散，籠子裡、籠子外，哪裡都沾上一點，好像血濺各處一樣。

　　「我在想。」他轉頭看著偌大水缸裡的智。「如果我是人魚的話，是不是就不會這麼渴望自由。」

 

　　人魚智聽了翔的話，游到了池頂，雙手攀在魚缸旁邊，頭探了出來，肩膀也露出了水面，只剩下半截魚尾在水裡晃呀晃。

　　「告訴我外面的世界是怎樣的。」他說。用他在水裡從不會派上用場的聲帶，緩慢地、不標準地，用人族的方式說話。

 

　　「去想一個再也見不到的地方有什麼意義。」翔看著自己漸漸脫落的羽毛，雖然他不想去回憶，但腦海裡卻滿是無垠的天與不見邊際的海，高聳的樹林、採也採不完的果實、多到會自己從水裡跳出來的魚……

　　「翔くん雖然看起來不坦率，但心裡卻很誠實。」人魚退回水裡，手放在阻隔他們的玻璃上。「如果我也能去看看就好了，你想念的那些地方。」

 

　　「有那麼一天的話，一定會帶你去。」

　　

＊

 

　　翔開始迅速地病入膏肓，羽色不如從前光澤艷麗，相葉非常擔心，他問了與翔朝夕相處的智知不知道發生什麼事情，智難得地開口告訴他，這是因為很想要得到自由的緣故。

　　自由，對自小便被養在這水池裡的智而言，是遙不可及的詞彙。

　　可語言的力量多麼強大啊，好像被施加了魔法一樣，只要一說出口就會喚醒蟄伏在心裡最深處的渴望，日日夜夜滾燙如火。

　　自由、自由、自由。

　　他喃喃唸著。

 

　　他好想飛啊！要是他也有雙和翔一樣的翅膀，他不怕高，可以帶著翔飛得很遠很遠，可以從很高的地方俯衝下來，可以從海面升騰上去，與雲並駕齊驅。

　　

　　相葉告訴他，其實翔的籠子平時沒有用鑰匙上鎖的必要。因為有翅族沒有手，手的位置是翅膀，雖然可以飛行且充滿力量，卻做不了精細的事情，連簡單的卡榫都解不開。

　　人魚智在缸底和小魚們討論了一個晚上，小魚們其實並不理解他，海草也不理解他，這房子裡，只有在鳥籠裡的那個人懂他的話。

　　

　　於是他深深吸了一口水，又吐出一口水，游到了缸頂，攀在邊緣。

　　翔聽見了聲音，湊到籠子旁邊看，智從魚缸裡翻了出來，自豪的藍鱗魚尾重重落在地板上，他用手臂把自己撐了起來，痛苦地在地上喘息。

　　「你！你怎麼了？」

　　籠子裡的翔慌亂地用翅膀撞鳥籠的門，但門文風不動，人魚在那兒撲騰著，好像要窒息了。

 

　　「救命！誰……來……幫忙！」

　　這是翔第一次開口說人族的語言，生澀地發不準音，若不是被逼到走投無路，他也不會願意向人族求救，但無論他怎麼喊，都沒有一個人來。

　　「不要撞了……羽毛會掉光的。」智制止了他，翔於是沒再繼續呼喊下去。他緊緊咬著下唇，手足無措地望著人魚。

　　人魚的尾巴分裂開來，緩慢地變成人的雙腿。

 

　　本來人魚離了水，就可以暫時變成人族的樣子。可其中經歷的轉變相當疼痛，呼吸方式、腿的開裂等等，不是常人所願意忍受。

　　一直都維持魚尾的智，從來沒有用雙足行走過。他艱難地匍匐到籠子旁邊，扭開了鎖，翔從裡面走了出來，他沒有手，無法扶起智，只能把籠子裡的綢緞全踢了出來，讓人魚好受一點。

　　他曾經聽過一個人魚愛上王子的故事，他不曉得智知不知道，她用聲音換了雙足，每一次走路都像踩在刀尖上，還會滲血。

　　雖然人魚的雙足不必用聲音換得，但行走如刀割卻是真的。

 

　　「走吧！」智催促著離了籠子的翔。「你不快走就來不及了。」

　　不要！不要！翔狂亂地搖著頭，他不能自己走……他看向房間裡那個為了採光而開的天窗，鼓動他許久未飛的翅膀，胭脂紅的羽毛滿室飄盪，他知道他還能飛，只要是為了自由，他還能飛。

 

　　「在最近的海上，把我拋下吧。」人魚說。他攀著飛鳥的腰，手指之下便是柔軟的絨羽，他想真好，他沒有永遠的腳，翔沒有手，他們湊在一起，真是天生一對。

　　沁涼的風拂面而來，翔飛得極快，他前先日子的羽毛原來是例行的換羽，連他也被自己的憂鬱蒙騙了，沒意識到這點。現在新生的羽毛如此強韌，足夠讓他搭著智還能飛得又快又穩。

　　「海到了嗎？」翔的聲音發抖著。「我不敢向下看。」

 

　　「到了就告訴你。」智回答。他愛極了絨羽的觸感，恣意地摸，一摸，那個正忙著飛的人就慌慌張張地下降一點，最後他的腳就可以沾到海面了。

　　他的魚尾碰到海水又生了回來，可一身羽毛的翔驚慌地被扯入海裡，翅膀消失了，變成了人族一樣的手。

 

　　「什麼啊。」

　　「你這不是可以游泳嗎。」

　　「我得換氣……救命……」

　　「吻一下不就好了，人魚的吻可以讓你多呼吸好幾分鐘。」

 

 

 


	10. 【OS】返歌

 

　　 **返歌**

**山組**

 

　　憂我心思漫漫長夜，以戀心存，今宵月色流連。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井翔自小便常做一個夢。

　　夢裡他獨自一人站在木走廊，拉門半敞，偌大屋裡空無一人。微弱月光流轉過漆成朱色的屋簷，照入室內，落了大半到他的髮上、他的肩上。

　　天微微亮，遠遠一道曙光半明半暗透著。

 

　　他從房子裡望出去是一片荒野，雜草叢生，原野那面沒有向著月亮，暗得懾人。

　　一把無鞘的刀，直直立在荒野之中。

 

＊

 

　　他出生的時候，身上有道像是月痕的胎記。長輩們覺得稀奇，紛紛道那是三日月，可櫻井翔自己明白，那般彎口向下的月，是殘月，是月相又要回歸朔月之前的殘月。

　　有不知哪來的高人給父母指點，說他與月有因緣，見不得太陽，若是見了，那是斷了因緣，這孩子會難養得很。父母起先不信這些，小時候讓他自由跟著其他孩子在外面跑，後來患上了好像給日光烤過一般的怪病。

　　說也奇怪，照著那個高人所言，讓他過著深居簡出的生活，只得曬曬月光，便也不藥而癒。

 

　　自此之後，家裡人是真信他與月亮有緣份了。

 

＊

 

　　「莫不是從月亮來的公主看上了你？」二宮笑道。

　　「怎麼可能。」櫻井反駁道，他放下了手上的毛筆，想重新給自己磨墨，二宮看見了，把另一邊早已磨好的推到櫻井跟前。

　　「比起這些，我是真想看看你說的櫻吹雪。」櫻井低頭，仔細地抄著書。

　　「那要有多老套，每年都那樣子，不就櫻花開得花瓣四處掉，弄得好像下雪似的。」

 

　　「雪是下得進這個院子裡，卻沒有櫻花落下來。」櫻井撐著頭，在紙上洋洋灑灑揮毫，二宮好奇湊了過去，半晌嘟囔出一句：「你畫月亮？」

　　「我老是夢見這些。」

　　「得先謝過你講解了。」二宮應道，神色狐疑。「否則我怎麼看都真不像。」

 

＊

 

　　「你信前世今生嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「不信。」二宮指尖捏著個櫻麻糬，正忙著剝去櫻花葉，沒太搭理櫻井翔。「都進入二十世紀了，你也好多見見些科學的新知。」

　　「那些……我自然是知道的。」

　　「那是。」舔掉沾上手指的餡兒，二宮起身去將櫻井房間四周的簾子放下來。在櫻井的哀求下，他留下了一個簾子，拉得半開半闔的隱隱留點縫給光透進來。

　　「我明個兒過來，夫人讓我給你帶點新書，說是你會喜歡。別再唸那些快生出灰塵的詩詞了。」

 

　　櫻井目送二宮離去，心下暗忖。

　　不對呀。

　　他縱是日日讀著、時時唸著，舌尖也沒長繭，而書本經過勤勞的翻弄，更是一點塵埃也無。

　　倒是他夜夜入夢見到的那把刀，卻不知怎地好像給纏上了綠苔。

 

＊

 

　　憂我心思漫漫長夜。

 

　　月光再次如絲傾瀉時，櫻井闔上眼睛沉沉睡去。

　　相同的月，相同的刀，可這次，他踏入了荒野之中。露草翠綠色的汁液染上屐齒，他走著，走著，終於走到那把刀前。

　　勁風拂過。

　　茅草扶疏，露草化螢，荒野不再是荒野。

 

　　那是夢，抑或非夢？

　　當他握上那把刀的刀柄，便好似跌入一個溫暖的懷抱裡。那個懷抱的溫度，宛若驕陽。

　　「我在這裡。」

　　在永不止歇的夜晚中，在日復一日的殘月下，靜靜等著。

 

　　刀身映出櫻井的面容，折射蒼涼月光，吻上櫻井未經日曬的蒼白肌膚。

　　環抱櫻井的那雙手臂幻化成形，一個男子立在櫻井面前，那人眩然欲泣，眼眶噙淚卻只是輕聲嘆息。

 

＊

 

　　歲月如流，悲傷成河。他在這片荒野裡等了要有多久。

　　都要千年了。

 

　　「大野智。」

　　他聽見櫻井翔喚出他的名字。

　　

　　他的思念太固執。他曾經想成為鳥兒，這樣無論相隔多遠，他都能鼓動翅翼來到櫻井的身旁。然而他長久駐足在櫻井的房外，卻化成了一把森凜的刀。

　　他的雙足漸漸變得僵硬，月亮不再移動，他的時間停在他與櫻井分別的那刻，無盡頭的荒野之中。

　　

　　紅色的馬疆。

　　一張一張拉開的弓。

　　狂風起落，滿開的八重櫻彷若瑞雪，在山間亂舞。

　　「君欲何往？」

　　「今後無期。」

　　

　　大野一身紺青色狩衣，半隻袖子被燒壞。櫻井薄紅的身影化為血點，他手上拿著大野交給他的刀。

　　今後無期，大野說。

　　櫻井聽見箭逸脫弓射出的聲音，他攢緊馬疆，沒敢再轉頭看大野一眼。

 

＊

 

　　今日可終於見到櫻花了。

　　日光是很燦爛，卻不及大野懷裡溫暖半分，又很是灼人。在春日下，滿街道落英繽紛，行人男女打傘坐車，好不風雅。

 

　　櫻井換上了鞋子，佇立在院子邊，朝著家門外望。房間的簾子大敞，要不了多久下人就會發現他離開了那裡。

　　他靜靜地站著，打在他皮膚上的太陽，擴散成了像是火燒過的痕跡，一吋一吋，從手臂爬上脖頸。

 

　　點著了的弓箭萬矢齊發。

　　燎原之火，勁風大作，一下子延燒了滿山遍野。

　　

　　「你在這裡多久了？」櫻井問，大野的身周透著螢光，櫻井生怕他消失了，硬是緊緊地握著那把刀。

　　「千年了。」大野笑答。「不是太久，你別擔心。」

　　櫻井搖了搖頭，他當然擔心，他與大野錯過了千年時光。

 

　　「我得多久才能見到你？」

　　「不到一個百年。」大野朝著櫻井伸出手，將櫻井落下的碎髮撥到耳後。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井閉上了眼，他再睜開時，依然獨自一人站在木廊上，但今日的月不再是殘月，荒野亦不再是荒野。

 

　　月光如霜，沁入我心。

　　大野在月下低聲吟唱，見櫻井到來，停了詠唱，笑容彎彎。

　　

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［憂我心思漫漫長夜，以戀心存，今宵月色流連。］
> 
> 是從曉的歌詞裡的這段好像是和歌的部分
> 
> ［心にも あらで憂き夜に 長らへば 恋しがるべき 夜半の月かな］
> 
> 得到的小小靈感


	11. 【AS】殘酷的射擊

 

**The Brutal Shot-上**

 

　　咖啡香充滿了整個起居室。

　　櫻井翔右手端起他剛沖好的咖啡，左手夾起晨報，踏上拖鞋悠閒地走向那張他習慣坐在上面一整個早晨的椅子。

　　落地窗外面的陽台傳來不間斷的咚咚聲。

 

　　──大概又是隔壁養的貓從陽台跳過來了吧。

 

　　櫻井揭開窗簾，隔著白色的紗簾看見外面的影子遠比一隻貓還要來得更大，那到底會是什麼，隔壁又養了別的什麼東西嗎？

　　等一下出門時順便帶外面那傢伙去按隔壁的電鈴吧，櫻井想著，雖然對動物很沒輒，但是鄰居的那位二宮さん好像足不出戶的樣子，無論何時都能歸還給他的話，還是愈早愈好吧。

　　他「沙」地一聲猛然拉開紗簾，外面那個他以為是隔壁寵物的「東西」，急急地抬起埋在自己膝蓋中的頭，一臉感動地與櫻井翔對視。櫻井翔覺得自己一定是眼花了，他記得他住在五樓吧？

 

　　「讓我進去好嗎？拜託？」外面的那人往陽台的外面看了看，像是在逃避會追上來的誰一樣，眼裡充滿了求情。

　　櫻井推開落地窗拉門，端著他的咖啡退到一旁站著，心下納悶起自己幹嘛放陌生人進屋子裡，還是莫名其妙出現在別人陽台的陌生人。

　　「那個……」窗外的青年縮了縮身子，有些倉皇地環顧了自周，然後露出一個尷尬的微笑自我介紹道：「我的名字是相葉雅紀。」

　　「啊……你好。」話一說出來，櫻井就想咬掉自己的舌頭，沒事和這人問好做什麼？

 

　　「我正在被外面的一堆警察追捕，所以逃上來了……但是人真的不是我殺的！真的不是！」名叫相葉雅紀的青年眼裡水汪汪的，像是下一秒就要哭出來了一樣，櫻井翔不知為何，總覺得自己現在應該要安慰他一下。

　　他放下已經端著一段時間都不燙了的咖啡，越過相葉雅紀走向陽台，發現大樓的下面的確有一些警車停在那裡，看來他正被追捕的這件事所言不假。

　　「就算你這樣說我也……」我也沒辦法啊。櫻井翔話都還沒說完，家裡的電鈴便被按響，相葉雅紀嚇得在原地焦慮地踏腳，櫻井翔沒有辦法，只好吩咐相葉雅紀別發出聲音，他去應門。

 

＊

　　「怎麼樣了？」

 

　　櫻井關門走回起居室時，相葉雅紀已經當自己家一樣輕鬆自在地坐在沙發上面。

　　「是隔壁鄰居，來問有沒有看到他的貓，我說沒有。」櫻井難隱心中煩燥地揉亂了自己前額的頭髮，一定睛發現相葉雅紀正在逗著一隻貓，就是隔壁二宮養的那隻。

　　平常那隻貓不撓他個幾下絕對不會回家，交到二宮手上時也是又咬又抓的，但現在卻舒適地窩在相葉雅紀懷裡，配上相葉不間斷的「嘖嘖嘖」逗貓聲，櫻井覺得自己的神經已經繃緊到邊緣。

 

　　「……我要打電話給警察，現在、馬上。」這樣說著，櫻井掏出口袋裡的攜帶電話，下一秒便被一股強大的衝力撞到地上。

　　相葉雅紀坐在櫻井翔的身上，用體重制伏了櫻井翔，手上抓著他的攜帶。

　　「不行啊！我會被抓的！」

　　「我明白了我明白了，你先走開！好重！」

 

　　相葉悻悻然從櫻井身上離開，他捏了捏自己明明很平坦的腹部，想著也許最近該減肥了，難怪今早爬上五樓的過程有點不順。

 

＊

　　「所以你路過了一個兇殺現場，但覺得死者的姿勢的人體工學太奇妙了，忍不住就想研究研究畫下來，因此逗留在現場，又因為手上沾著血跡而被認為是犯人了是嗎？」

　　櫻井從面前的電腦裡抬起頭來，疑惑地望著相葉雅紀，相葉雅紀點了點頭，貓在他大腿上翻滾了一圈。

　　「因為期末有個畫展，我到現在還沒有靈感，忍不住就這樣了。」

 

　　「你在打什麼？」看櫻井打字到現在都沒停過，相葉不禁好奇地問。

　　「一些故事……我是作家。」櫻井抿了一口咖啡，注意力又放到電腦上面。

　　「……不過沒什麼名氣。」

 

　　「但是你住的這裡超漂亮的，感覺是名作家呢。」

　　「只是家裡幫忙出的而已。」櫻井在鍵盤上逡巡著的手指僵硬地停下，但慢慢地恢復先前的速度。

 

　　「你正在打我的故事嗎？」

　　櫻井聞聲看向相葉雅紀，貓從他的腿上跳離，但相葉的視線並不是看著貓。不知道從什麼時候開始，就只定在櫻井翔的身上，毫不游移、也沒有人與人之間避開目光的習慣，直直地看進櫻井眼裡，一瞬間櫻井甚至感受到戰慄，就像是被獵人盯上了一般。

　　那種感覺只有剎那，很快便消失了，櫻井懷疑是否只是他的錯覺。

 

　　那樣的眼神，是平凡的美大生會擁有的嗎？

 

　　「嗯，是你的故事。」

　　

＊

　　收留相葉雅紀的這一周，警察並沒有來詢問過，直到相葉雅紀不知為何離開了的那天，警察才出現。櫻井情緒高昂了起來，如果相葉雅紀真的是兇手的話，他這幾天和兇手一起生活，觀察到了很多小細節，全都可以成為他的靈感來源……連書名都緩緩浮現在腦海裡了呢。

　　但警察問起的並不是相葉雅紀跟他說的那個兇殺現場。

 

　　櫻井的臉蛋隨著警察輕描淡寫的事發過程而漸漸褪去血色，他較普通人更為豐富的想像力很快地生出了好幾個可能的版本出來，在每一個版本中，他都處在危險裡。

 

　　對面那棟大樓裡的某個議員被狙擊身亡，死亡時間推算出來是這周內。計算出來的槍手可能埋伏地點，是他住的這棟大樓的這層，而且是這一面。

　　「這面只有我和隔壁的二宮さん兩戶。」櫻井覺得自己的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，他不自在地嚥了口唾沫。

 

　　「啊……」警察蹙了蹙眉，「昨天在房東的協助下進去二宮さん家裡，裡面有具死亡了12小時左右的男性，但不是二宮さん，我們目前將二宮列為首要嫌疑人，有什麼不對勁的地方，還請您務必協助調查。」

　　櫻井慢慢地點了點頭，「好的。」心裡卻是愈來愈焦慮，那會是相葉雅紀嗎？如果不是的話，那相葉雅紀又為何一聲不吭地離開？

 

　　太多突然湧現的謎團讓他幾乎快喘不過氣。

 

－

 

　　

　　事故發生後幾天，凌晨三點。

　　櫻井被一個怪異的聲響吵醒，這幾天他一直很淺眠，因此當那「碰」的一聲伴隨著玻璃碎掉的聲音突兀地劃破靜謐的夜晚，他立即睜開了眼睛，在最短的時間之內清醒。

　　如果是玻璃的話，家裡面積最大的就是那片落地窗了。

　　

　　窗簾穩穩地停在原位，若是落地窗破了，外面吹進來的風應該會帶動窗簾躍動才對。櫻井拉開窗簾，和室內隔著薄薄一片玻璃的陽台有些盆栽碎了，漏出的泥土撒在白色的磁磚上，就算在夜晚裡也能明顯看出來。

 

　　手搭在落地窗上，思考著「應該就是盆栽破了的聲音吧」的櫻井並沒有意識到蟄伏的危險正朝著他無聲襲來。

 

＊

　　一周前。

　　甫入夜的樓頂刮著強風，一陣一陣地湧進他的衣服裡面，大衣的衣擺被吹得啪啪作響。為了阻斷影響視線的頭髮，相葉雅紀調整了護目鏡的帶子，試著讓它固定住盡量多的頭髮──可惜他並沒有想到綁起來的這個方法。

 

　　「A，你的目標是那個議員。」

　　相葉雅紀按了按耳機，將它往耳朵裡面塞牢固一點，「收到。」他開始著手架設狙擊槍，在狂亂的夜風中，熟練而沉穩地趴伏在地，調整自己的吐息。

　　「等一下。」耳機裡他的監督者命令他停下，「A，看見那棟大樓上的人影了嗎？」

　　「……那是狙擊手。」相葉雅紀應聲，他粗算了一下射程，和他並不是一個目標。對方的目標，是一個靠在陽台欄杆上的青年。

　　「實力不在你之下的狙擊手，代號是N。」監督者的嗓音不帶感情地傳來。

 

　　那名青年就目標而言，只是簡單的閉上眼也打得到的程度。因此似乎有些稍嫌殘忍，相葉想，他不願看見還有大好人生的青年驚愕地中彈死亡。

 

　　「客戶更改要求了，讓你和N交換任務。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「……這是機密。」

　　

　　「N會在他的屋子裡，他現在的目標──櫻井翔──的隔壁，狙擊議員；而你必須在N的任務完成之後狙擊櫻井。兩棟相對的大樓，兩樁前後發生的命案，客戶希望有這種效果。」

　　相葉遠遠地看見那個代號N的狙擊手直起身子，朝著他這裡露出一個有些挑釁的微笑。

 

 

　　結論上是沒有任務的一晚。

　　相葉無聊地滑著社群網站（他們通常在上面監控目標行動），手指點過一張又一張櫻井的照片，看著素未謀面的那人和朋友一起入鏡時的笑顏及那些角度奇特的自拍照，就像是閱讀過他的生活一般。

　　他接近十年的執業生涯裡，還沒有過這樣徬徨與猶豫的時候，至少他想知道，究竟為了什麼原因，讓他的客戶想置這個生活單純的青年於葬身之地。

 

＊

　　櫻井嚇到的表情非常有趣，本來就大的眼睛睜得更大，嘴微微張開但又像為了掩蓋驚訝而抿起來。他爬到五樓耗費的力氣果然有意義，相葉念出心中早已默過數次的台詞：「我的名字是相葉雅紀。」

 

　　──也許世界上再也沒有這麼奇妙的人了吧。

　　撫摸著腿上貓咪柔軟的皮毛，相葉望著正全神貫注打字的櫻井，心裡不禁這麼想。

　　如果金屬做成的子彈射入櫻井的額頭，穿破他聰明的頭腦……或是扎進他衣服覆蓋著的身軀裡那顆跳動著的心臟從而停止他的生命，會是多可惜的一件事情。

　　被狙擊然後突然死亡，對櫻井來說，太不公平了。

 

　　但如果他是那個議員的兒子，就沒有什麼奇怪的。

　　在櫻井暫時出門的時間裡，相葉遵循著櫻井吩咐的「不要亂跑」，但在屋內用熟練的手段翻遍了櫻井私人的信件、照片等等物品，發現了幾封寄件人不明的信，加上一些匯款的紀錄，得知了櫻井是目標議員的長子，雙親有過短暫的婚姻，而後父親再婚，對象是大財閥的小姐，還是奉子成婚。

　　不論委託的客戶是誰，總之是想將這對父子從世界上抹除的人。

 

　　如果他不去做、如果他不扣下板機，櫻井就會這樣好好地一直活下去。

　　相葉只能想到這樣保護櫻井的辦法。

 

＊

　　N已經著手開始任務了。

　　相葉不知道櫻井會不會因為這個目標的死亡而感到悲傷，比起這個，他得去阻止N。櫻井隔壁的門牌上寫著「二宮」，讓相葉甚至懷疑起，N用了真實的姓氏。

　　

　　揹著偽裝成大提琴的狙擊槍，N的身材被襯得更為瘦小，與那天從更高的樓層俯瞰相葉的人天差地別，然而他只是瞥了一眼相葉雅紀，相葉雅紀就認出眼前這個看似無害的、少年身版的人的確就是狙擊手N。

 

　　「別妨礙我。」他輕輕地說，「A。」

　　「我不會因為和目標談戀愛讓任務失敗，如果你不打算執行任務，你應該自己去想辦法，而不是阻止我。」

 

　　歸來的N微微揚起下巴，相葉知道他成功狙殺了他的目標，那個議員。然而目標死亡前不知用了什麼方法，很快地他和N的所在地被發現，與一名近戰卓越的男子進行了場惡鬥。

　　這場意外讓相葉不得不選擇暫時離開櫻井。

 

 

＊

　　櫻井翔的視線還定在盆栽上。

　　相葉雅紀突然從陽台的欄杆翻上來，伴隨著再一聲什麼碎掉的聲音，癱倒進櫻井的懷裡。因為相葉的溫暖體溫而訝異的櫻井很快地發現自己滿手都是相葉的血液。

　　「狙擊失敗……」相葉附在櫻井的耳畔喃喃，還硬是笑了幾聲。

　　沒見過這種驚人場面的櫻井手忙腳亂地想打電話叫救護車，但相葉拉起衣服，平坦、毫無一絲贅肉的腹部旁邊一道擦傷冒出血來。

　　「我沒中彈啦。」

　　「那還是要包紮啊！」櫻井依然慌亂。

 

　　越過正笨拙地消毒傷口的櫻井，相葉雅紀看見遠方大樓上那個貓著背的身影。

　　果然最強的狙擊手還是代號A的他，相葉想，至少他絕對不會犯這種打偏成擦傷的錯誤。

 

　　「接手A的任務，完成了嗎，N？」

　　「啊……完成了，血流得我大老遠都看的見，保證沒問題。」

 

 

 


	12. 【JS】CINEMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明星潤x經紀人翔  
> 同歲同年級

**CINEMA**

　　車子稍微左右晃了一下之後響起關門的聲音，櫻井翔瞥了一眼後照鏡，是松本潤。

　　也只能是松本潤了不是嗎。自從松本潤從社長那裡硬是將櫻井翔調到他身邊成為他的經紀人之後，他的接送工作多半是由櫻井翔來做的。

　　像是為了避開與松本潤的眼神接觸一般，櫻井翔移開了在後照鏡上的視線。

 

　　大部分時候，他們不在車上交談。

　　松本潤猜測櫻井翔大概還在為了調動的事情不滿，雖然櫻井翔盡量不表現出來，但松本潤就是知道。他從高中時代就認識櫻井翔了，而櫻井翔到現在的脾氣並沒有改變多少。

　　今天是他少見地去打破平衡的日子。

　　「你還在不高興？」

　　

　　櫻井翔握著方向盤的手緊了緊，他不明白松本潤的「還在」是什麼意思。不過──是，他的確正在不高興。

　　「沒有。」櫻井回答。

　　「不要讓你的情緒干擾到工作。」松本潤的聲音從後座傳來，櫻井翔忍住回頭的衝動，只是將怒氣吞回去，沒有再回覆松本。

　　車上只有松本翻動劇本和寫些什麼的聲響，他們都沒再多說話。

 

＊

　　昨晚和松本潤大吵一架之後，他們上床了。

　　櫻井翔也不知道怎麼會變成這樣的，他一開始只是想和松本潤談談最近的緋聞，至少作為經紀人的他要先了解一下到底是怎麼回事。

　　其實大部分時間他都和松本潤待在一起，那些緋聞多半是空穴來風，而他應該是最清楚的人。

　　……他只是還沒習慣在報紙的娛樂版上看見松本潤勾著其他女人的照片，即便他和松本潤除了明星與經紀人的關係以外再也沒有別的什麼。　

 

　　沉默地在旁邊等待松本潤音樂劇彩排結束的櫻井翔滑著手上的平板，確認接下來的行程。雖然目光並沒有放在舞台上，但櫻井翔知道，現在正演到松本和女主角的吻戲那一幕，每每一演到這裡，他便本能一樣地移開視線。

　　那不能怪他，只因劇情實在與他和松本潤的遭遇太相似。松本潤當時看到劇本時本來是想拒絕的，但是社長堅持他必須出演。

　　為什麼呢？

　　櫻井翔當下心底湧出一股無以名狀的不安，他想也許社長對他們的關係略知一二。

 

＊

　　彩排到一半時，松本潤分神想起一些瑣碎的事情。

 

　　他向社長要來櫻井翔成為自己的經紀人的動機，起初是出於惡意。

　　高中時候松本潤和櫻井翔是同班同學，醫師世家的櫻井翔大部分時間都用來學習，對松本潤僅僅是知道而沒到認識的程度；相反的，松本潤一直都很喜歡櫻井翔，他不明白那種情感從何而來，只是每次如果能坐在櫻井翔的附近就感到很開心、發現櫻井上課因為很專注所以漂亮的大眼睛眨眼的頻率會變低什麼的……不知不覺中，松本潤將櫻井翔當成是自己的理想投射對象。

　　直到他無意間聽見櫻井翔那句：「不怎麼樣，想當踏板進娛樂圈也只是浪費時間而已。」

 

　　松本潤後來在櫻井和他的朋友們離開的教室裡發現一本雜誌，正巧翻到自己作為讀模拍攝的寫真那一頁。

 

　　當松本潤在事務所看見櫻井翔的時候，他只覺得一定是自己眼花了，當初那個不可一世的櫻井翔竟然踏入了他那麼瞧不起的娛樂圈，而且還成為他瞧不起的人的後輩。

　　松本潤想到自己，心裡酸澀了一下，但很快地被他的惡意覆蓋過去了。

　　他跟社長要來了櫻井翔，說是只想要櫻井翔當自己的經紀人，社長權衡了一下之後，就把櫻井分給他了。看著一臉不滿卻又不能發作的櫻井翔默默搬來和自己住，松本有種紓壓的感覺。

　　

　　有意無意間地不斷增加櫻井翔的工作量，甚至故意告知錯誤的時間。出紕漏之後，櫻井只能不停向對方道歉。就想看櫻井能堅持到什麼程度，反正不出一個禮拜就離職了吧，松本起初是這麼想的。

　　但他錯了，櫻井撐了下來。

　　日漸感覺無趣的松本也減少了他的惡作劇。

 

＊

　　敲響了櫻井的房門，松本潤有些心神不寧。今天那部音樂劇的劇情讓他想起他和櫻井翔之間古怪的關係。

　　「喂，陪我練一下台詞。」

　　櫻井沒有應聲。

　　松本轉了轉門把，發現櫻井從裡面反鎖了。

　　……不會是因為壓力太大所以自殺了吧？

　　一陣寒意從足底竄上，松本忘了有備鑰的事，著急得只顧著用蠻力踹開門，在他嘗試了幾次之後，門終於在他面前開了一道縫。

　　裡面櫻井翔正趴在桌子上，眉頭緊皺。松本碰了一下他的額頭，那裡是不正常的熱度。

　　桌上散亂著劇本還有一些其他合約之類的文件，全都是和松本相關的東西。

　　松本潤從櫻井的手臂下抽出標題寫著「Cinema」的那份劇本，上面作滿了各種標記，用螢光筆畫了好幾處，唯獨有吻戲的那一幕被掠過了。

　　是因為覺得一定不會和他練這一段吧，松本想。

　　他並不是第一次和櫻井練劇（雖然一開始是為了刁難他），但櫻井意外得演的好，所以松本就有了先和他練過的習慣，他並不知道原來櫻井為了應付他找麻煩的行為，特意花了很多時間作了準備。想到這裡，松本就為了自己的幼稚而懊悔。

　　

＊

　　就算是上床的時候他們也不接吻。

　　半夢半醒間，櫻井翔卻有種松本潤吻了他的錯覺──他認為那是錯覺，但熱度已經降下來的額頭與擦洗過的身體和桌上那杯水都是有人照顧過他的證據，而這屋裡只有他和松本潤。

　　到底是怎麼回事？

　　櫻井翔按著還有些發疼的太陽穴，走到他昨天睡著的桌子前面，卻發現原本亂成一團的資料已經被整理好，Cinema的劇本放在最上面，被翻到吻戲那一幕。

 

　　 **──如果你介意我就不演了。**

　　松本潤的字跡斜斜地橫在上面，旁邊黏著一張便利貼，簡單地告知櫻井翔，他已經去彩排了。櫻井翔倉促地換穿外出服，無視那張貼在衣櫃上的「好好休息不要出門了」，雖然他相信松本潤不會出什麼差錯，但是身為經紀人的他，沒有在家裡睡覺的道理。

　　「怎麼可能說不演就不演。」櫻井翔嘴裡喃喃著，那句話實在太不像松本潤的作風了。

 

　　櫻井翔還沒走到大門，轉動門把的聲音已然傳來，是提著一堆剛從超市裡買來的食材的松本潤，他用空著的右手把表情微妙的櫻井翔抓到餐桌前面坐下。

　　「我跟社長說過我要辭演，你以後不用再去道歉了。」

　　松本潤頭也不回地開始切菜，聽見身後的櫻井翔「嗯」了一聲，然後便是尷尬地想要離開椅子，但又因為食物的香味而禁不起誘惑還是坐了回來的聲音。

 

　　辭了也好。

　　松本潤把煎鍋裡的魚翻了面，滿意地看著漸漸出現的金黃色澤。

 

 

－

 

　　

　　「先吃點清淡的。」

　　看到櫻井翔的筷子正往煎魚的方向伸，松本潤將白粥推向櫻井翔。櫻井瞥了一眼松本潤，端起沒什麼味道的粥，像小孩子被強迫吃自己不想吃的東西一樣不太開心地扁了扁嘴，但還是吃了起來。

　　松本潤的手藝真的很好，連平凡的粥都可以弄得這麼香。

　　櫻井翔想著，也許之後他該幫松本潤安排一些烹飪的節目參加。

 

　　「你不吃嗎？」櫻井翔嚥下最後一口，突然抬起頭來問松本潤，松本潤收回定在櫻井翔身上的眼神，身體稍微向後躺，原本交叉著支撐下巴的手移到椅子的手把上，試圖掩飾自己的心虛。

　　如果他不吃的話櫻井翔大概會覺得自己又在捉弄他了吧，這樣想著，松本潤也動起筷子，但還是悄悄地斟酌著櫻井翔的食量與吃飯速度，確保自己不要吃太多免得不能餵飽病人。

　　「為什麼……」松本潤突然問起，為了不要讓櫻井翔有所戒備，因此他將自己的目光放在菜色上，讓這看起來只是很普通的日常談話。

　　「為什麼不拒絕社長要你當我的經紀人的這件事？」

　　櫻井翔的動作停頓了一下，「因為我認識松本潤，他是我的中學同學，所以想著答應也無所謂，反正我從來沒想過要出道什麼的。」

　　「雖然也沒有要靠著他照顧的意思，但是他不知道為什麼很討厭我。」

　　

　　「可能是因為他從中學時候就討厭你了。」松本潤回答。

　　櫻井翔聽見這個答案稍微訝異了下，松本潤可以從他略微睜大的眼睛看出。櫻井沉默了片刻，像是在回想自己到底哪裡惹到松本潤。

　　「……但是他也沒真的多討厭你。只是被自己喜歡的人批評之後，誰的心情都會很差而已。」

 

　　有什麼事情掠過櫻井翔的腦海，難道是那本雜誌？啊！他想起來了……他那時候說了「想當踏板進娛樂圈也只是浪費時間而已」的這種話，大概碰巧被松本潤聽見了吧。

　　想到那時候說話這麼直的自己，櫻井翔就想賞自己幾巴掌。他那時實在太羨慕松本潤了，實現夢想什麼的……對於被困在「期望」的籠子裡的櫻井翔根本是不可能的事。

　　三不五時就缺課的松本潤偶爾來上課的時候，座位在他附近的櫻井翔那天的心情就會特別好。他好想和松本潤說上幾句話，但心裡的某個地方提醒著他，他們不是一個世界的人。

　　他偶爾睥睨著，認為想進娛樂圈的松本只是靠著臉蛋的膚淺之人。

　　他偶爾仰望著，對一步一步實現夢想的松本充滿羨慕的心情。

　　

　　在大學入試測驗的那天，他一直以來學習的成果終於派上用場──櫻井翔謹慎地操控自己正確與錯誤的題數，就為了巧妙落榜，他以為把他人對他的「期望」破壞就能掙脫出牢籠。

　　但他錯了。

 

＊

　　等等，松本潤剛剛還說了什麼？

　　「……但是他也沒真的多討厭你。 **只是被自己喜歡的人批評之後，誰的心情都會很差而已。** 」

　　

　　櫻井翔從若有所思的表情，瞬間轉換為一種竭力隱藏的詫異，這其中的變化全都看在松本潤眼裡。

　　他的眼神飄忽不定，總之就是不肯看著松本潤。

　　「你喜歡的只是那個時候的我而已。」

　　「現在我什麼也沒有，被父母斷絕關係了，也沒成為鋼琴家，原本想著一定會成功然後努力地去……我……」

　　櫻井翔被松本潤拉開椅子站起來的聲音嚇了一跳，將未完的話語吞回肚子裡。

　　「少看不起我了。」松本潤勾起一個笑容。櫻井翔覺得自己彷彿看見了中學時的松本潤，但現在在他面前這個笑得更無奈一點。

　　「你腦筋很好，而且這麼努力，連我都可以忍受了，做什麼事情一定最後都會成功的。」松本潤捧起櫻井翔的手，像在對待一件藝術品一樣，輕輕地在上面烙下一吻。

 

　　被松本潤的睫毛搔得很癢的櫻井翔彆扭地抽出雙手，帶著耳廓可疑的紅暈奔出門外，去接一通根本沒人打來的電話。

 

＊

　　松本潤趴在鋼琴上面，像隻正要狩獵的貓一樣盯著櫻井翔不放。

　　

　　櫻井翔發現譜會隨著他的演奏翻動，他完全不用動手；除此之外，他還發現譜上有用鉛筆做過痕跡又偷偷擦掉的記號。

　　他想他找出松本潤最近在車上總是睡得很沉的原因了。

 

　　「你要做什麼都好，但是你首先是我的經紀人。」

　　「好好好。」

 

 

 


	13. 【JS】木漏れ日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要成為爸爸的腳（みゅうの足パパにあげる）的設定  
> 大致上是私奔（？）的潤翔二人過著拮据生活又屋漏偏逢連夜雨的故事

 

　　 **木漏れ日**

 

　　櫻井翔的腳步停在病房外面，他並非有意要偷聽，只是病房內的談話無論如何也沒有他插嘴的餘地。

　　松本潤被辭退了，雖然是公司要求他主動離職的，但那和被開除也差不多，對松本來說，衝擊性不亞於知道自己生病的事。

　　和走出房門的松本的同事禮貌性地打了招呼，櫻井習慣性地忽視對方眼裡那一抹狐疑，裝作若無其事的樣子走進松本潤的病房。

 

　　午間的陽光從窗戶透進來，被百葉窗切成一片片，灑在潔白的棉被上，也在松本的臉蛋投落睫毛的淡淡陰影。

　　櫻井想將百葉窗簾拉起來，讓日光充足一點，但松本伸出手阻止了他，被拉住衣襬的櫻井注意到松本的指尖微微地顫抖。

 

　　松本也發現了，他把自己的手收進棉被裡，想掩飾生病的證據。　

　　「我想，把之前存的那一百萬，用來付接下來的醫藥費。」櫻井翔笨拙地削著蘋果，松本看了很想接手，但現在的他恐怕連蘋果都不能牢牢地握住。

 　　「那是你的學費，不要用在這種地方。」松本潤蹙眉。

　　「錢的話再賺就有了，學校也是一直在那裡，所以無所謂，你別介意。」

 

　　「對不起。」

　　抬頭看了一眼向他道歉的松本潤，櫻井翔沒有多說什麼，又繼續削著蘋果，但因為削蘋果而低著頭讓他快要不能控制自己的眼淚。

　　他原本不是這麼淚腺發達的人。

 

＊　

　　櫻井翔從來沒有後悔過和松本潤一起離家的事情，只是關於那天的記憶，他能想起來的不多。

　　人本來就有將痛苦的事忘掉的傾向，但櫻井忘不了那天他父親甩在他臉上的巴掌，在滂沱大雨中，熱辣辣地疼。

　　就算是這樣，櫻井也沒有掉下半滴眼淚。他將早已準備好的行李甩上肩膀，連傘也不撐，就拉著松本潤往車站跑去。

　　

　　九月的夜晚，淋了雨之後的兩人就算換上乾淨的衣物依然微微打顫，基於照顧較年幼的戀人的心理，櫻井翔把外套什麼的全披到松本潤身上，自己去張羅車票。

 

　　要去哪裡呢？

　　櫻井望著車次表，第一次深切地感受到了徬徨。

 

　　原本想去國外的，現在想起來就只是小孩子的妄想罷了。

　　「去國外的話要靠著翔君照顧了呢。」松本還有些嬰兒肥的臉被笑容擠出一個可愛的弧度。比起單純地期望著他們的將來的松本，充斥櫻井心中更多的是不安。

 

　　他們到底該怎麼辦，要怎麼活下去……

 

　　回應櫻井的疑惑與焦慮，松本意外的能幹，雖然成年不久，在操持生活上做得很穩妥。

　　房子找到了，工作也找到了，但做不習慣的櫻井沒幾天就被開除了。松本沒有多說什麼，但瞞著櫻井多兼了好幾個餐廳服務生及搬運的工作，為了確保他們可以如期繳交房租。

　　

　　看著松本潤偶爾因為被餐點燙傷而包紮起來的手掌或手臂，櫻井翔能做的只有生澀地幫忙換藥，和盡他的所能維持家裡的整潔，雖然松本潤對整潔度從來沒有滿意過。

 

　　日子過得愈久，櫻井翔愈覺得自己只是一個無用之人。

 

　　但松本潤總會在早晨清醒要去打工之前吻他，信誓旦旦地說，我們想要的生活就快要到來了。

　　然後和他道再見。

　　那一段時間內，這豆丁大的事情就是櫻井翔的生活意義。

 

*

　　「一百萬。」松本潤把存摺塞到櫻井翔手裡，欣喜若狂地與他相擁。「翔君去把書唸完吧，到時候一堆好工作等你去做，就靠翔君養我了。」

　　「那剩下來的錢該怎麼用好呢……」松本雀躍地自言自語，在狹小的室內空間來回踱步著。

 

　　那晚他們帶著笑意睡去。

 

　　但殘酷的現實亦無聲襲來。

　　

　　櫻井翔接到松本潤打工的餐廳打來的電話，匆匆搭了公車趕過去。在導引下來到員工休息室，松本潤正窘迫地坐在那裡的一張椅子上面，眼裡有不能抑制的惶恐。

　　「我的腳……和手，都不太對勁。」

　　松本潤懊惱地看著自己的手，櫻井翔從他身上制服的皺褶與污漬看出，松本潤剛才狠狠地跌了一跤。

 

　　櫻井覺得自己扶起松本潤的手微微顫抖著，松本潤靠在他的肩膀上，隔著衣物傳過來的體溫與重量讓櫻井翔有些喘不過氣來。

　　他不能失去松本潤，從此時起，他也不能只是依賴松本潤。

 

　　檢查的結果不太樂觀，醫生也表明了最多便是抑制病情的惡化，但完全治癒是不可能的。

 

　　「請問您和松本先生的關係是？」

　　「……我是他的朋友。」

 

　　櫻井翔輕輕地抿唇，將一些說不出口的話語悄悄吞回。　　

　　

*

　　「謝謝。」松本潤接過櫻井翔遞給他的毛毯，雖然手用起來還是有點彆扭，但勉強可以鋪開在自己的腳上。

　　櫻井翔把水和食物之類的裝進袋子裡，掛在輪椅的把手上，隨後蹲下仔細地替松本潤鋪好毯子。

 

　　「翔君變得好能幹。」

　　櫻井翔把切下來一長條的蘋果皮扔到松本潤腿上，松本潤笑著，接過櫻井翔切好一整盤的蘋果。

　　「我本來就會削蘋果。」櫻井翔起身，想把松本潤推到一個不會被太陽曬到的地方，但松本潤說這樣就很好。

 

　　「我覺得陽光落在你的頭髮上很漂亮。」松本潤說。

　　櫻井翔隨著松本潤的視線仰起頭，樹葉交織出的隙縫篩下日光，斑斕地映在他們兩人的身上。

　　徐風帶動樹梢輕顫，光線錯落而下。

 

　　無意識地按了按手上因為工作受的小傷口，櫻井翔覺得這一切美得恍惚，一點也不像現實。他轉頭望向松本潤，松本潤已經開始讀起書來，濃眉微微蹙起，側顏線條俐落，在陽光下鍍著暖暖的一層光暈。

 

　　其實美好的事物也不一定都是虛幻的。

 

　　櫻井翔失去平衡跌到松本潤的膝上，怕壓痛了松本潤，著急地想要離開，卻被松本再次拉回來。

　　一個蜻蜓點水般的吻落在櫻井翔的唇上，就像松本潤一直以來的早安吻一樣，卻帶著更加灼熱的溫度。

　　櫻井翔慌張地張望著，希望附近沒有人發覺他們方才的舉動。

 

　　「我聽說了。」

　　「不過不是朋友，而是戀人才對。」

　　

　　輕輕地推開松本潤，櫻井翔別開頭不想與他對視，只是小力地踢了下松本潤的輪椅。

 

 

 


	14. 【OS】Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyborg設定

**Day By Day**

 

     No matter how long night, the arrival of daylight Association.

 

　　從他回憶能溯及的最初始，他便是面對著刷成純白色的實驗室，牆壁上釘著好幾層架子，放著各式各樣的機械零件，有些甚至可以看出是組成人類的手臂或是腿部的形狀。

　

　　大野智放下手上組裝到一半的部件，隨著他的起身，木椅子發出細微的噪音，但被另一個聲響強硬地蓋過去了。

　　那是玻璃碎裂的聲音，像是七月裡升空炸開的煙火那般。

 

＊

　　大野智甦醒的時候（或是該稱為啟動），是在工作室的更裡面，那間沒有燈光的房間裡。他一睜開眼睛，映入眼裡的是足足有一個成年人高度的直立玻璃圓柱艙。淡藍色的，像是海水一樣的培養液裡浸著一個大概十五歲左右的少年，為數眾多的管子像是臍帶一樣纏繞著他的身體。

　　從記憶庫裡，大野智找出了很多與這個少年相關的資訊，其中讓他感到疑惑的是，有一些照片上，會出現一個和自己長得一模一樣的人，而且與這個叫作「櫻井翔」的少年，是以相近的歲數出現在照片裡的。

　　這很不合邏輯。

　　

　　由零件組裝出的自己，應該就只能是這個年紀、這個樣子才對。

　　他不明白。

　　但這一點點的不明白並不影響他執行他的系統下達的指令：「讓翔活過來。」

 

　　歸納於大野智的記憶庫最深處，最終指令是聲音檔，是一個男人的聲音：「讓翔活過來。」帶著濃濃的鼻音，用力的吐字與無法抑制的顫抖，就像是在祈禱著……就像是只能祈禱一般。

　　大野智想，那個聲音的主人大概便是他的創造者吧。

 

　　他的創造者是誰，櫻井翔又是誰，大野智一點頭緒也沒有。他的任務就只有按照植入執行碼的方式控制那些「水缸」的系統，保證櫻井翔能在一個月後「出生」而已。

 

＊

　　「櫻井翔」是有意識的。

　　當大野智在水缸的四周忙碌地走來走去時，櫻井翔偶爾會睜開眼睛。當大野智第一次發現櫻井翔看著他時，被嚇了一大跳。

　　原來自己有被植入所謂的「情緒」，大野智是那時才發覺的。

　　

　　翔……大野智還不太確定要怎麼稱呼他，這個名字好像是只有他的創造者才會這麼喊的。在實驗室裡散亂的文件中，多是用「S」來稱呼他。

　　但是S很沒有人類的感覺，大野智考慮了一下，最後決定仿照著他的創造者。

 

　　「小翔。」

　　浸於水缸裡的櫻井翔，年紀已經來到二十歲左右。

　　翔有一雙非常漂亮的眼睛，在培養液裡也好像能折射出光芒一樣。管子多半是為了固定他的位置，他有時也會張嘴說話，對著缸外的大野智，想要傳達些什麼。

　　但無論大野智怎麼重新對焦，他就是不能讀出櫻井翔的唇語，也許櫻井翔本來就沒在說些什麼。

　　

　　大野智記得，在櫻井翔要「出生」的前一個禮拜，看著缸外的自己笑了。

　　他的系統判定那是「笑容」，但是大野智卻覺得，櫻井翔的眼睛在哭泣。

 

＊

　　玻璃承受不了培養液的壓力自行碎裂，在培養液流乾之後，大野智拿起準備好的毛巾要將櫻井翔從水缸裡抱出來，卻遭到櫻井翔的抗拒。

　　

　　櫻井翔不知是否有意地往大野智的心口用力地撞了一下，隨即大野智的系統開始跳出即將進入休眠的警告。他的雙臂鬆開環抱，櫻井翔應聲摔落地面。

 

　　「我……活……再一次……不要……」

　　還未習慣於離缸的環境中說話，雙足也無法承受站直而非漂浮帶來的壓力。櫻井翔緩緩挪動至倒地的大野智身邊，摸索著大野智身上可能的開關。

 

 

＊

　　在櫻井翔還沒辦法睜開眼睛的時期──在他意識到他是人，但又不完全是個「人」之前，他都在一片迷霧中與一位男性對談。

　　那個將身姿隱藏於霧中的人，告訴他，他的名字是櫻井翔，事實上他們擁有相同的名字，也會有相同的相貌，以及從外表看來完全相同的一切。但當這個培育中的身體發展足夠成熟、可以離缸時，他就會侵奪這個身體本身的意識，這個過程是不能抗拒的。

　　「用我的組織培養出來的你會消失，這不是很不公平嗎？」

 

　　──如果只是為了同情即將消失的我這個複製體，你又為什麼聽起來這麼哀傷？

　　但「櫻井翔」沒有問出口，只是暗暗倒數著離開的日子，到他二十歲的那天，他就要從世界上被抹殺。

　　他唯一捨不得的，只有那個與他朝夕相處的大野智。

 

　　可惜已經來不及了。缸裡的培養液在流失，「櫻井翔」好像能嗅到空氣的氣味，就和他想像的一樣美好，他還能感受到大野智隔著浴巾摟住他。

　　「櫻井翔」的頭好疼，一種難以描述的巨大推力將他撞成碎片，碎片又漸漸化成灰，他的世界進入一片死寂。

　　而櫻井翔好像在他的靈魂深處撕心裂肺地喊著什麼。

　　

 

＊

　　大野智用盡全力阻止自己進入休眠模式，最終指令不停地重複著。

　　「讓翔活過來。」

　　「讓翔活……過……來。」

　　「讓……翔……」

　　被警告填滿的，他的內部顯示器，最後只收到櫻井翔拿起碎玻璃往手臂劃下的畫面。

 

＊

　　執行任務失敗，確認。

　　型號O，由外力強制進入休眠，資料庫「大野智」初始化。

　　讀入影像。

　　 **「你的名字是大野智，我把你做的和他一模一樣，還送去參加展覽……」**

**櫻井翔湊近，仔細地端詳一會兒之後拉遠與「大野智」的距離。**

**「等他回來你要去躲好，給他一個驚喜，知道嗎？」**

**櫻井翔的手撫過「大野智」的臉龐。**

**─雜訊─**

**「你是小翔做出來的？他人呢？沒被發現是** **Cyborg** **……記憶體還在、核心也還在、系統……」**

**大野智焦急地檢查著「大野智」。**

**「小心！」**

**櫻井翔摀著腹部正在滲血的傷口衝出拉開大野智，仍然躲不過前來搶奪** **Cyborg** **技術的暗殺者。**

**─雜訊─**

**血液從大野智嘴角淌出，拖著中彈的腿，匍匐至「大野智」的身邊。**

**「重設……指令** **……** **」大野智在「大野智」的心口飛速地輸入一連串密碼。**

**「讓翔活過來……」**

　　

　　指令擷取，指令確認。

　　影像銷毀。

　　系統重新啟動。

　　資料庫讀取，搜尋，人體複製，得到結果數篩選，確認關聯性最高：「複製人技術」確認資料提出者：「大野智，日本籍，學者」

　　擷取相關資訊：「Cyborg與人體複製之相異」確認資料提出者：「櫻井翔，日本籍，學者」

 

　　環境資訊確認，自體修復確認。

　　型號O，系統「大野智」甦醒。

 

 

 


	15. 【OS】天井之中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花降樓PARO
> 
> 【禿】：色子見習生。賣入花降樓裡的小孩會經過【禿－新造】的階段，年滿十八歲就要拍賣初夜，開始色子的工作。  
> 【色子】：已經開始工作接待客人。  
> 【長外罩】：傾城身上穿的豪華和服。  
> 【傾城】：在花降樓的花魁的稱呼。

　　 **天井之中**

 

　　「金魚只有被養在魚缸裡才是金魚。」

 

　　櫻井記得，他從前跟著的傾城夕顏對他說過這句話，在日暮之中，紅豔豔的夕陽打西邊斜斜照入房間裡，將夕顏的側臉染得比他唇上胭脂的大紅還要艷麗。

　　他和另一個禿替夕顏披上長外罩。當夕顏走出房間時，櫻井突然覺得，身著華麗長外罩的夕顏，就像魚缸裡的金魚一樣。

 

　　在櫻井成為新造後不久，有個大戶人家的少爺替夕顏贖了身，在要離開的那天，夕顏要走出花降樓時回頭朝著這兒的方向眺了一眼，櫻井也說不清那究竟是怎樣的一種眼神──直至現在他都難以忘懷。

 

＊

　　拖曳著絢麗刺繡的衣襬，櫻井失去了平日修養出來的從容，急匆匆地趕回房裡，在禿的驚呼聲與勸阻聲中，他拔下或插或夾在他髮上的那些飾品，掃落放在架子上的那個金魚缸，裡頭橘黃色的金魚在地上掙扎跳動著。

　　櫻井摀嘴別過頭，不去看那令人作嘔的景象。

 

　　「櫻井那天怎麼發那麼大脾氣？」

　　「你沒聽說？大野的車那天和櫻井的在同一條路上打了照面，後來不知怎地起了爭執，兩邊的禿在街上都沒個樣子，直接吵了起來，弄得這整條街都傳得沸沸揚揚。」

　　「……本來一個花降樓有兩個傾城就難免水火不容。」

　

　　櫻井不在乎那些流言蜚語。

　　他自己把妝卸得乾淨，在厚重妝容下的他的皮膚，因為鮮少接觸陽光，是蒼白的膚色。

　　在這裡，能直接接觸到日光的地方，唯有為了採光而開的天井了吧。

　　他喜歡在沒有人的時候，一個人獨占全部的陽光。

 

　　唯一打亂了他難得能享受的時光的人只有大野。

　　

＊

 

　　大野成為新造的時候，小他一歲的櫻井還只是禿。

　　剛來到花降樓的時候，櫻井只想著要逃，但他實在太過弱小，不只逃不了，連要自戕也沒辦法，最後在幾次的失敗而招致的禁閉與懲罰之後，他認清了他只能在這裡活下去然後等待著某天還清債務離開的事實。

　　在這裡，活下去。

　　想想都覺得噁心。

 

　　大野和他不一樣，對於那些總是耗盡櫻井體力的舞藝，學起來得心應手。在同時進入花降樓的人中，大野是最被看好成為傾城的。

　　但是大野從來不在乎自己能不能成為傾城，櫻井不懂大野，總覺得他不受任何的拘束一樣，連在這裡都活得很自由。

　　大野和以前自己跟著的傾城完全不一樣，他是風，他是不受束縛的風。

 

＊

　　突然出現在天井下的大野手上拿著兩個饅頭，他將其中一個扔給還在發楞的櫻井。櫻井突然意識到大野已經是新造，一時間不知道該怎麼與他相處。

　　──大野已經有自己的客人了啊。

　　一旦這樣子想著，櫻井就覺得很尷尬。

 

　　大野把他穿著的那件絲質和服隨便撥開，就與櫻井一起席地而坐，低頭啃起饅頭來。

　　

　　「宴會上的東西……」櫻井疑惑地問，等會兒傍晚要去赴宴的大野先吃饅頭實在是一件很奇怪的事情。

　　「那些不好吃，我吃不習慣。」

　　「這樣子。」櫻井點了點頭，小小地咬了一口，饅頭的香氣在他嘴裡化開來。

 

　　原來是武士之後的大野真正的名字是智，因為實在太窮困的家庭無法多養他一個人而被賣入花降樓。出身貴族的櫻井，在家族被牽連降罪後只能流落花降樓。

　　他們交換了自己原本的名字，私下約定好了，以後只有彼此的時候要這樣互相稱呼。

　　「小翔。」大野試著叫了一聲，像是覺得還不錯一樣，自顧自地笑得露出了虎牙。

 

　　他們成為了朋友。

 

＊

　　「在你當上新造之前，我們一起離開這裡吧，這樣你也不用再計畫著逃跑了。」大野說，將方才在外邊買的團子分了一串給櫻井。

　　「等我成為傾城之後，我會加倍努力的工作，想辦法帶你出去。」

　　他們兩人牽著手，爬上花降樓的圍牆，望著那扇黃昏之時才會開啟的門扉，那扇將他們困在這個煙花之地的門，從高處看下去簡直微不足道，卻嚴實地封鎖了他們的希望。

　　

　　「我想用自己的腳，走遍這個國家，看很多以前不曾看過的東西。」

　　「我們一起去看。」

　　大野軟嚅的嗓音，卻蘊含無限的力量。

　　櫻井和大野勾了手指，約定總有一天一定要一起離開。

 

　　大野幾個月後成了花降樓的傾城，櫻井每日在天井那兒等著大野，大野卻再也沒有來過。他不用細想也知道大野非常的忙碌。

　　──再一個月後，櫻井就是新造。

　　

　　最後大野沒有實踐和櫻井的約定，櫻井賭氣似地，比大野用了少一個月的時間得到傾城的頭銜。很快地有客人提出要為櫻井贖身的請求，櫻井突然害怕起來，離開這裡之後，他還能做些什麼呢？一直不同意客人贖身的大野，是不是也擔憂著一樣的事情呢？

 

　　只是換了缸水的魚罷了……櫻井覺得自己正在複製夕顏的命運。

　　

＊

　　直到櫻井的窗戶在清晨被敲響，他才明白他一直以來對大野的埋怨多麼沒有道理。

　　櫻井打開窗子，窗外大野肩上揹著一個布包，對著他一個勁地笑。素淨的臉上沒有一絲脂粉，身上穿的不再是客人為他訂製的華麗長外罩，原先盤起來很漂亮的長髮已經剪成紮了馬尾只能碰到肩膀的長度。

　　大野就像是一個十八歲的少年該有的樣子那般，靜靜地站著，對著窗內的櫻井伸出手。

　　櫻井看見了，大野溜出袖口的手臂和他一樣都是少經日曬的蒼白。兩雙細弱的手臂能做什麼，兩雙沒走出過花降樓的腿又能跑到哪裡？

 

　　但是都無所謂了。

　　櫻井回握大野朝他伸出的手，另一隻手抓起和服的衣襬，攀上窗櫺，躍入大野朝他敞開的懷裡。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 那麼短的時間之內O君要把自己加上S君贖出去真的是很難的事情，其實也就是他們逃跑了，但是能逃出去的機會非常渺茫吧。  
> 人從天井由下往上望出去，就像是魚缸裡想跳出缸外的魚一樣  
> 天井像是魚缸的邊邊  
> 想起了nino的男女逆轉大奧  
> 金魚的寓意參考自惡女花魁，小時候被非常非常絢麗的布景與衣服和畫面嚇到了（驚豔的意思）  
> 一個小細節是o君沒有完成與s君的「成為新造之前就帶你走」的諾言的原因，其實非常簡單，就是被樓主（老鴇之類的）阻止了，因為損失會太慘重  
> 然後我沒有用到18歲才會拍賣初夜成為色子的設定（還把時間提早了）（土下座）


	16. 【OS】リフレイン

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光榮歸國演出的年輕舞臺劇演員智+被迫休學、曾經未來燦爛無比的法律系高材生翔

Refrain。

01

Ｉ  
　　十一月的雨下落起來不輕不重，卻沒有要停的意思。夜幕低垂，那些從櫻井翔傘上滑下的水滴很冰涼，在夜中折出彷若鑽石的光澤，但那並不是。他明白撐再大的傘也抵擋不了這種雨，雖然下得不大。  
　　雖然不大。  
　　他低喃。  
　　  
　　手上拎著的垃圾兩袋，布滿雨滴。櫻井翔抓著袋子的那隻手已經發紅了，在這種開始冷起來的天裡，他放任寒風竄過他衣服上的間隙與他每一縷頭髮。直到他抵達扔垃圾的地方，那種從他體內竄出的顫抖仍舊不止。他攏攏外套，將自己裹得更緊一點。沾染上水氣的大衣卻怎麼也無法提供足夠的熱度。  
　　完成工作的他匆匆重新撐起雨傘，沿著來路，走入綴著無數星光，斑斕艷麗的街道，人潮湍湍流過，他有些窘迫地閃避著綻放的朵朵傘花。他現在只想回房裡睡上一覺，壓根沒注意到來向黑壓壓人潮裡那雙壓抑著激情的眼。  
　　櫻井翔曾經如此評價過：「你全身上下都是凍著的，那雙眼睛例外。」  
　　在時光流逝中留不住太多記憶。他記不得當時櫻井翔的表情，與他說這句話的動機。他們那時都太過年輕，他是，櫻井翔也是。  
　　他掌心發燙，他正在發他這輩子最嚴重的燒。  
　　  
　　當櫻井翔踏上那條七十幾秒的斑馬線時，他眼角餘光滑過R百貨上那塊用LED燈拼出來的大板子，姑且如此稱之，然後他嘆了一口氣。當他發現最近自言自語的傾向愈發嚴重時，他也只是自然地將之歸咎於天氣太冷上。  
　　  
　　他望著櫻井翔，他甚至都看不清「櫻井翔」的面容。但他就覺得他是，他信仰自己的心跳。

　　在這天前，櫻井翔從來不相信什麼百轉千迴的巧遇。尤其十一月是個沒有奇蹟的月份，他每日為了打掃自己心靈花的心思已經夠多了，容不下……容不下一個太過沉重的人，容不下一份他想要得到的愛情。  
　　他恨撞掉他雨傘，讓他淋濕的那個男人。讓他不得不將目光從下周在國家戲劇院上演的「沉默之洋」男主角身上移開。  
　　一模一樣的臉，只給予他的吻。  
　　帶著榮耀歸國演出的男人，理應是發著光的，至少，不應該讓他也碰得到。  
　　大野智打扮得和大學時代並無二致，櫻井翔唯一訝異的是，讓他握著的那隻手，竟然迅速地被暖和了。這是他第一次覺得他們的心靠得很近。他就快窒息，快被融進大野智的懷抱中。櫻井翔仰頭，看著雨水傾盆淋過大野智放大的、神采奕奕的臉蛋，他正在被訪問到對沉默之洋這部戲的看法。

　　「但願獻給我……至少……」  
　　聽不清楚。

　　「來看我演的戲。」  
　　「我沒有打算……」  
　　大野智收緊懷抱，櫻井翔同時住嘴。  
　　在車海中，他們沉默地站在七十秒的路口。足足有一個世紀那麼長……他們捧著自己摔碎的心，試圖確認對方的依然完好。

II  
　　凌晨兩點整，櫻井翔最順手的藍筆在此時用盡。他準確地將筆投入桌沿的小桶子，一圈，兩圈，堪堪在邊緣晃蕩幾下才落入桶子裡。不大的屋子裡同時響起開門聲。  
　　他不知道從何時起養成了等到室友回來就換一本書繼續念的習慣。櫻井翔拉過最頂端的那本行政法，將快翻到掉頁的民法總則推到桌子的最左上端。  
　　二宮和也往櫻井翔房間的方向淡淡一瞥，門沒關，透著橘黃色的燈光。他摘掉眼鏡，晃進自己的房間。  
　　隔天他在收拾客廳時，櫻井翔的大衣裡掉出一張深藍色底的票。二宮和也皺眉，卻也馬上明白了。

　　櫻井翔常覺得二宮和也舉手投足間有種厭世的苛刻，尤其明白地顯示在他們獨處的時候，具體而言，這間合租的房子裡。他在門外是翩翩學者，於生技公司任居要職，穿著白袍，權威性地晃來晃去，偶爾開口指點。在屋子裡，他懶得不想說一句話，像日夜勞碌的醫生似的。  
　　據說是基因工程的樣子，其實櫻井翔也不明白，他只認識二十二歲大學畢業前的二宮和也。  
　　二宮和也知道大野智回來了，但他一言不發，坐在狹小的客廳翻著早報。而櫻井翔感覺二宮和也知道了一些事，他再也無法強迫自己專注在面前的書中。

　　「他回來了。」  
　　「我知道，我看新聞。」  
　　「他給了我他演的戲的票。」  
　　「你現在共有兩張。」二宮和也從報紙中抬頭，櫻井翔促狹起來，試著逃避二宮和也過度尖銳的目光，他現在敏感得要死，像隻擔心受怕的小動物，高高聳起肩膀，鎖骨在針織衫的覆蓋下仍然明顯，但他不在意自己的日漸消瘦。可悲的是，若他不關心自己，那全世界就再也沒有人在意他了。  
　　這種想法讓櫻井翔像顆消氣的氣球瞬間塌下去。

　　「你等待了整整五年，現在覺得自己沒那個價值接受他給你的東西。」  
　　「你沒什麼好自卑的。」

　　二宮和也安慰人的方法很拙劣，而和他是理科生一點關係也沒有。他只是慣性抽離自己，冷眼旁觀。這讓他在極端痛苦中保持清醒，否則他早往自己手上劃下千百萬刀。他是極端情緒者。但他可以嘗試安慰慘淡的室友，他可憐的大學同學。  
　　櫻井翔不喜歡抽離出來的，飄盪的靈魂。他會在二宮和也拼湊語言安慰他時，懷疑每個文字，懷疑他們的虛實與重量。他像個作家一般，貪婪地想融入每個人的苦痛之中。  
　　他偶爾會覺得自己當初愛上的是大野智的冰冷與哀傷，那讓他特別，那讓他美麗，他是接受命運審判的被告中的一人，他們都很美麗，大野智尤其吸引櫻井翔。星期四下午在法學部外，大野智都坐在那裡的長椅上，那雙沒有聚焦的眼望著與法學部相反的方向，什麼都沒有的那端。  
　　大野智來這裡祈禱天空明天也還是天空。他告訴櫻井翔，沒有什麼是不變的，所以他習慣一周祈禱一次，但通常結果都是，他得花更多的力氣適應已經不一樣的下個禮拜。  
　　而櫻井翔仿照著祈禱，祈禱天空仍然是天空，祈禱明天是無限延長的今天。  
　　  
　　「他很成功，我很替他高興。」  
　　「你不真那麼為他高興，因為你愛他，你有點自私。高傲地偽裝自卑，因為你覺得他對不起你的太多。」  
　　「我不知道你還兼職心理分析。」  
　　二宮和也皮笑肉不笑，他又收斂起他真正的感情，不打算在自顧自陷入恐慌的櫻井翔面前多說。  
　　「我喜歡你歇斯底里的樣子。」二宮和也仰頭，給予櫻井翔一個微笑，脖頸延展出美妙的弧度，像隻垂死的天鵝。

 

02

I.  
　　當熱燙的水淋過櫻井翔身上每一寸肌膚，他反而打了個寒顫。  
　　二宮和也目送他出門，在櫻井翔關上門後，沐浴乳的清香還在他鼻尖縈繞不去，填滿了整個房間，他望著瞇成一道縫，最後完全闔起來的大門，收斂了一下自己的表情。客廳都是櫻井翔身上的味道，彷彿沐浴在午後陽光籠罩的花園中，二宮和也有點分心在思考，大概是山茶花的香味。在其中最突出，輕柔卻濃郁。如果說憂鬱有味道，那一定與此相去不遠。  
　　他竟然為了一場演出，洗了一個小時的澡。  
　二宮和也遲疑了一下子，想起櫻井翔那張夾在書裡的票，是他在聽聞大野智的沉默之洋要在日本演出後馬上去買的，不是前面的位子，鐵定比大野智給他的那張還要差許多。  
　　他拖著步伐來到櫻井翔的房間，沒鎖，他們都不鎖。門一推開，除了雜物以外只有堆高的書。他記得曾經有人將書疊的高高的，站在那上面，把自己掛在吊扇上，然後一命嗚呼。二宮和也比劃了下書的高度，推了推眼鏡，把它們從中間一半拆開放到一邊去。他像穿越障礙賽一樣前進。  
　　票還在，但不是櫻井翔自己買的那張。  
　　他不記得櫻井翔是這麼冒失的，可惜櫻井翔人生中衝動的那幾次二宮和也都有旁觀到，那讓他覺得這也不無可能──櫻井翔深思一夜之後拿錯票。

　　二宮和也抵達國家戲劇廳時已經開演半小時，他突然有個不甚善意的念頭。

II.  
　　大野智戒菸一段時間了，但他今天特別想抽。  
　　他在後半場謝幕的時候，眼角餘光看見應該是櫻井翔的位子上坐著二宮和也。他漂亮而隨興地朝著大野智扔去一個微笑，好像他是最忠誠的觀眾似的，又或者是輕佻過度的少年，只有他們才會有那種眼神。  
　　他想起二宮和也第一次看他演的戲，是坐在小劇院的倒數第二排。  
　　「最後一排太引人注目，只有那些刁鑽的人才會坐。」十八歲的二宮和也說。他那年還是大一，眼裡的光芒比什麼都還要熱烈，那是青春才提煉得出來的，最最清冽的酒。  
　　櫻井翔大二，原本不是喜歡看戲的人，比起上戲院，他寧願多花點時間聽專題演講，或是走上街頭、與同學激辯。他們在同樣的地方，擦身而過許多次，但基本上，大野智活在劇院，櫻井翔浸在法條裡。

　　雖然二宮和也這麼說，櫻井翔還是坐在最後一排。他那樣從容地坐著，有些倨傲。其實大野智不在乎他到底以什麼狀態存在劇院裡，只要他有來看戲，那就夠了。

　　他們有過幾次簡短而愉快的交談。他想這可能是櫻井翔成為劇院常客的原因。  
　　大野智有隨意發呆的習慣，他必須常常停下來想事情。從學校裡為戲劇學部而設的劇院走出來，要二十幾分鐘才到得了法學部，那裏很安靜，景色走暖色調。他喜歡洛可可建築，喜歡明亮溫暖的顏色，沒有什麼比這裡更適合。  
　　法學部學生有著比較匆促的步伐，他們不會停下來逗貓。那不是他們不浪漫的意思，他這麼說，也不代表櫻井翔很浪漫。據他所知，櫻井翔是相當優秀的學生，那表示他應該會花更多時間在圖書館裡，而不是在長椅上和他耗一下午。他隨便回答他，說是在祈禱什麼的……他在出神，想著今天的雲竟然這麼捲。  
　　但對方似乎把他的幾句傻話當成什麼哲學理論的印證，很認真地告訴大野智，他始終無法參透他的思想。說著還洩氣地垂下肩膀，那讓他的溜肩更加明顯。

　　他們陷入突如其來的熱戀，也不過就是大野智升上大四，而櫻井翔成為大三生不久的那年秋天。  
　　櫻井翔思考了很久，幾乎是沒有徵兆地向大野智提出交往，或者是大野智提出的……都揉碎在時光中模糊不清了。櫻井翔在那時的課業壓力很大，重得幾乎喘不過氣，一周有六天，甚至要在校區之間奔波上課。大野智忙著籌劃劇展，一個月見一次面是再正常不過的事情。他們不像普通的戀人，將在一起的時間花在了解彼此，探索與渴求愛上。  
　　「柏拉圖式戀愛，或稱蘇格拉底式愛情。」  
　　但不論是哪一個哲人，用了誰的名字，櫻井翔都只會問一句：「區別實益呢？」他談他的戀愛，雖然表面冷淡，可是在大野智看不到的角落，早已準備為此犧牲。他的決心遠比能估量到的更多。

　　「柏拉圖式戀愛。」  
　　相葉雅紀邊吃著麻婆豆腐，含糊不清地重複一次。也不顧及大野智到底有沒有聽懂，和旁邊的二宮和也抱怨起醫學心理學的教授又怎麼怎麼了。

III  
　　櫻井翔出門去打工了，他說除了房子，不想花到二宮和也的半毛錢。  
　　其實以二宮和也現在的給薪，讓他和櫻井翔住在住在一棟不錯的房子裡沒有太大的問題。不過如果櫻井翔有注意到的話，二宮和也已經放了一個星期的假了，從上次櫻井翔失魂落魄地去買沉默之洋的票起算。  
　　他覺得他有必要去查查司法官考試究竟是什麼時候，才能準備下一次的長假。  
　　  
　　下午三點過十分時，正在看研究報告的二宮和也被敲門聲打斷。他一打開門看見的是一大袋紅蘋果，用牛皮紙袋裝起來，櫻井翔的妹妹捧著兩袋，不知道是怎麼敲門的。  
　　午後的陽光讓二宮和也的視線有點模糊，恍惚間他竟然將她看成他。  
　　她不知道二宮和也肚子裡複雜的，糾結不分的想法。她將左手那袋蘋果先遞給二宮和也，空起來的左手接著壓住右手那袋蘋果，深深一鞠躬。  
　　「哥哥承蒙您的關照。」  
　　「這沒什麼。」  
　　「不。」  
　　二宮和也望向她，為她接下來將要說的話感到好奇。  
　　她眼裡的憂鬱轉瞬即逝，像葉片上的晨露。但她沒再多說些什麼，重新校正圍巾的位置，嚴謹地向二宮和也道別。她臨走前，二宮和也才從她與自己縮短的身高差和她足上的高跟鞋想起來，她已經是個二十一歲的女子。  
　　二十一歲。  
　　他的舌尖愈發酸澀起來。

 

03

I  
　　大野智像個普通的男人一樣站在街口，他的眼裡盛滿茫然，即便用最端正的姿勢佇立，依然掩蓋不了無助。來往的車輛偶爾遮擋住他的視線，他就像每部小說裡倉皇猶豫的主角一樣，止步不前。  
　　什麼時候起他與櫻井翔之間的距離已經不是胸膛與胸膛，而是比一條馬路更寬更遠，就算他此刻將櫻井翔緊緊擁住也接近不了的迢迢？  
　　他看見櫻井翔正在清點商店裡的庫存，鬆軟的黑髮貼在額頭上，有幾縷落到臉頰上。當清點完畢後，櫻井翔抱起最上面的一箱東西，轉身走進便利商店裡，整個過程中沒有看大野智那邊一眼，他沒有發現。  
　　此時粗暴地侵占了大野智心神的東西大概不會是同情。笑話，從來沒有人有本事同情櫻井翔。  
　　那麼一定是震驚將自己定在原地，大野智心想。

　　他們在一起後的那個十二月，彼此約好了要一起過聖誕節。在絢爛的燈光下，在擁擠的人潮中，偶爾交換一個吻，相視而笑。他們晃遍大學附近每一條妝點過的街道，直到彼此都覺得有點累，他們像廣告裡的情人一樣買了咖啡，坐到初識的長椅上。  
　　萬籟俱寂。  
　　濃墨染上大野智鍾情的景色，他告訴櫻井翔他可能會在春天出國。大野智說話時沒有轉頭，雙眼直直望著前方。他想像自己是他演過最堅毅的角色，印象中是個中下階層的悲情男孩，他有著全世界最堅定的眼神，即便在泥濘中打滾也絲毫不變。他不該把自己所學用在這裡，但他不能控制，這感覺簡直像撒謊。

　　咖啡從櫻井翔的左手換到右手，剛被咖啡摀熱的左手默默牽起大野智的右手。  
　　「我等你回來。」  
　　他說這句話時，也和大野智一起看著前方，即便視野所及什麼都沒有。  
　　大野智長期執畫筆的，覆有薄繭的右手用了一點力度回握。他的手背擦過櫻井翔那件毛呢材質的大衣袖口，觸感就像小貓。因為櫻井翔的體諒而呼之欲出的眼淚，大野智無奈地悄悄風乾。他不想被櫻井翔發現自己感動到哭的樣子。  
　　當晚，他們回到櫻井翔的宿舍。二宮和也很難得地被約出去玩一整晚。大概是在時節與情緒的湊合下，他們上床了。緩慢而繾綣地，近乎是種儀式，美妙、神聖、醉人至深。  
　　「我會回來。」在闔上眼前，大野智保證。

　　現在他回來了，面對的卻是和離別時不一樣的櫻井翔。這還是第一次，在邀請之下櫻井翔沒來看他演的戲，大野智難免有些心理不平衡。  
　　百貨公司上那塊會發光的大板子正在撥出大野智謝幕後的代表劇團發言。  
　　他壓低帽沿，邁開大步走過那條斑馬線。原先還注意著變裝有沒有成功的心思，瞬間轉移到另一件事上面。他好像明白櫻井翔的想法了，即使那感覺就像初生的宇宙一般混沌與朦朧。

II  
　　「你又買蘋果？」  
　　二宮和也抬頭，看了剛進門的櫻井翔和客廳桌上的兩大袋蘋果一眼，他覺得櫻井翔這句話充滿語病，但沒有出言糾正的意思。  
　　「對。」  
　　他再次把自己埋進看也看不完的研究報告中，彷彿這樣櫻井翔就不會發現他在說謊，事實上櫻井翔的確沒有發現，他以為二宮和也會有一陣子就買些什麼東西回來放的習慣，因為不是第一次，所以習以為常。  
　　「你又去看大野智演的戲？」  
　　櫻井翔原本正走進自己房間的步伐機械式地停下來，他僵硬但故作若無其事地回頭。  
　　「為什麼這麼問？」  
　　「噢，我誤會了，抱歉。」  
　　二宮和也的手指快速地在鍵盤上逡巡，他發現報告中的一個瑕疵，正在為不細心的下屬修改。他背後的櫻井翔似乎對他莫名其妙地態度轉變（或是不追問下去）惱怒的樣子。  
　　櫻井翔最後喪氣地覺得二宮和也反正就是這個樣子，他想拿一顆蘋果進房間去把今天的進度念完，卻被一項不應該出現在蘋果堆裡的東西吸引視線。  
　　二宮和也有百分之八十五的專注力用在觀察櫻井翔的反應上，另外剩下來的平均分給他的工作和瑣事上。過了五秒鐘，他毫不意外聽見什麼紙片磨過手指的聲音。櫻井翔拿起了那個東西。  
　　再過三秒鐘，房門碰地被關起來。

　　櫻井翔起初以為，這張卡片是第一次他的妹妹試圖與他取得聯繫。但閱讀完卡片上密密麻麻的字跡後，他頓時明白他以為二宮和也去買的那些東西都是哪裡來的。他一直確信是如此的事實就在幾分鐘前由他自己確認，再由他的妹妹推翻。  
　　他回了一封信給他妹妹，其實他大可寄封簡訊或者打通電話。然而他需要冷靜，也需要真實感。  
　　  
　　而她收到信後哭了一整個晚上。  
III  
　　二宮和也沒有說錯，在他不知道的時候，例如前幾年他常常熬夜研究不歸時，櫻井翔寧願餓肚子也要去倫敦看上一場大野智演的戲，雖然只是在學院裡的，並不那麼正式，大野智也不常擔任主角。  
　　櫻井翔很羨慕自己系上的學弟松本潤，可以拋棄一切轉而學戲劇。但這種想法很快地被扼殺在腹中，他的父親說什麼也不會答應。他一直都是個傳統、緘默的男人，這令櫻井翔痛苦，是真實的痛苦，不是為了追尋心靈美好故意加諸在精神上的壓力與苦痛。  
　　所以他才寧願家就住在大學的附近也要住宿舍，父親同意了。這是他父親給他的寬容，但和大野智交往不在他寬容的範圍之內。  
　　櫻井翔不知道他的家人是怎麼發現的，也許只要他費心思索便能得出許多蛛絲馬跡。但他累了，厭倦一切都不能見光，他毫不避諱地將內心真實的想法說出來，感謝法學部訓練有方，讓他得到一條銀舌頭，像隻吐著信子的蛇，滔滔復滔滔。　　　　　　  
　　他的母親哭了，在賞了愈說愈過分的他一個耳光後。他的弟弟睡了，他的妹妹醒著。  
　　他的父親氣到發顫的身影是他離開家裡的最後印象，過去的美好時光在那刻全都變質，他明白任性的自己將一無所有。

 

04

I  
　　大部分的東西生性渴求陽光，例如櫻井翔和大野智。有些東西天生見不得光，例如他們的愛情。  
　　法學部是個藏不住秘密的地方，在口與耳輾轉傳播之下，櫻井翔不再如從前受同儕親近，他覺得身上隨時都有好幾隻眼睛盯著，每個人看向他的表情都是：啊，原來他是這樣的人。  
　　他被前所未有的羞恥感籠罩，那種令人作噁的感覺彷彿是被釘在牆上的蝴蝶標本，他甚至有種自己是赤裸著被審視的錯覺。  
　　有次他差點在課堂上落淚，但他還是咬牙撐著，想著反正只剩一年多一點了……

　　櫻井翔買了麵包在河堤邊找了張長椅坐下，三三兩兩從他面前經過的年輕男女喚起他零零碎碎的哀傷。五年的時光像個夢，從他的指尖滑下，然後雨那般掉落，啪。  
　　啪答啪答。  
　　冬雨來得隨興，整張木長椅上都是雨滴落下的痕跡。  
　　櫻井翔回過神來時，他手裡的麵包被自己捏的爛兮兮的。他把麵包放進袋子裡，撐起靛色的雨傘，隨興地沿著河堤走走。自從大野智走後，他養成了散步的習慣。待在流動的時間與空間中會讓人比較舒服，櫻井翔不記得從哪裡看來的，總之他照做，大概是和慢跑差不多的效果。  
　　  
　　從越洋電話裡聽見的大野智對緩解櫻井翔的思念沒有太大成效，他不能向身處異國的大野智傾訴他現在的煎熬，他佯裝自己過得很好。當櫻井翔拿起話筒時，他有種在陪著大野智練戲的錯覺。每次聽到大野智的軟綿綿的嗓音從好遙遠好遙遠的彼方傳來，櫻井翔多希望自己可以化為聲音奔向倫敦與大野智比肩，多希望自己可以就此化為光點。  
　　但他卻總說出與現實相反的話。  
　　「嗯，我很好，你呢？」  
II  
　　大野智坐在劇院昏黃的燈光下，燈光組正在試燈，這是下半場剛開始的場景。  
　　他打了通電話給松本潤，在等待接通時突然想起對方好像說過今天要去一個劇團面試，覺得抱歉想掛斷的同時，他聽見從另一端傳來的聲音。　  
　　「喂？」  
　　對方彷彿有預感這會是一場漫長的對話，大野智聽見一些細碎的聲響，可能是去拿耳機，松本潤才再次喚了一聲。  
　　「我想問問櫻井翔的事情。」  
　　「我有從以前還在法學部時的同學那裏聽到一些事情……也許不太可靠。」  
　　松本潤那裏的雜音消失了，大野智猜他原本應該在吃飯，因為自己的打擾所以只好出去外面講電話。  
　　「其實我正在和他們吃飯。」松本潤尷尬的笑了笑。  
　　  
　　「聽說是一個當時大二的男生，嗯，和我同年級，法學部……發生這件事之後他做的事情才全部被揭露出來，包括跟蹤、偷拍，噢還有，他借每一本櫻井翔碰過的書。」  
　　「他的房間裡全部都是櫻井翔的照片，攜帶電話裡從一月底開始有很多騷擾簡訊。」  
　　「長達兩年的跟蹤愈來愈密切，從某個時段，嗯……推測是你們交往的事情傳出去之後，可能是覺得自己遭到拋棄。」  
　　「他後來被退學了，命令來得很急，校方的理由是品性不端和長期缺課。」  
　　「但有人看見另一張單子上面寫的是傷害和性侵未遂。」  
　　松本潤嗓子說到這裡沙啞起來。  
　　「事情傳出來是在三月的時候，所以發生的時間點是更早之前。可能就是，學長出國之後一兩周之內。」  
　　「法學部在自己人裡傳得很快，但不會對外系的人洩露。如果櫻井學長不說，學長也不會知道……」  
　　「喂？學長？」  
　　「這只是傳言而已……喂？」  
　　松本潤慌亂地呼喚起大野智，電話那邊一點聲響也沒有，松本潤一身冷汗都快被逼出來了。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　大野智的聲音沉著如常，他把自己的慌亂梳理得井井有條，當他想起自己的理性是與櫻井翔耳濡目染之下養出來的習慣，拿著攜帶電話的那隻手就沉重得不能動作。  
　　  
III  
　　大野智拉著行李，他的外套在櫻井翔手上。大野智去換鈔的時候，櫻井翔就安安靜靜地坐著等他，望著起降的飛機。  
　　總有一天，也會換成自己出國，到時候大野智會來送行。櫻井翔希望那一天可以早些到來，他想和大野智並駕齊驅，而不是只能在他的後面看著，學著，等著。  
　　當他們走過一個人煙稀少的地方，大野智突然被櫻井翔壓上牆壁，他們快速地深吻，用幾乎要揉碎對方的力度，兩個人都想著乾脆窒息算了。直到廣播催促著要去登機口，大野智才推推櫻井翔的肩膀讓他放開。  
　　準備登機前，櫻井翔語塞，他連句再見都說不出來。他為大野智披上外套，在旁人注意到他們之前輕輕地擁抱他，小心著肢體接觸的分際。  
　　「我走了。」  
　　「好。」  
　　他們在三秒內分開，櫻井翔發現外面在飄小雨，他替大野智感到難過，要從一個下雨的地方，到另一個不常放晴的城市。幸好大野智不是一個憂鬱的人，可能的話，他還會成為那裡的太陽。  
　　一個成熟的人能記住任性和忍耐的平衡點，櫻井翔說服自己。大野智會成為很優秀的表演者，如果自己多跨出一步挽留，會阻礙大野智前進。  
　　  
　　櫻井翔沿著來路走回學校，沿路攜帶電話震動不止。一個會打電話給他的人在飛機上，另一個眼睛和手都黏在顯微鏡上，再來的那兩個也不是會打給他的類型，再說他們都很忙。家裡人還在氣頭上。  
　　他看著不明的號碼與內容，腦裡閃過一堆法條，但沒有一個可以真正保護他。他現在很疲累，只想回宿舍好好睡上一覺，家裡沒有凍結他的戶頭，還可以撐一陣子，省一點到畢業都沒有問題。  
　　不明的號碼於是被忽視。  
　　積存的不滿與嫉妒於是愈來愈多。

 

05

I  
　　法學部外面的長椅已經被拆掉，蓋起了小水池。  
　　那就像是把櫻井翔和大野智賴以為生的思念原地拔除，逼迫他們只能將彼此的手抓得更緊，逼迫他們相信狂風暴雨都會過去，終有一天會放晴。  
　　櫻井翔以為，大野智回國時就能化解他無處可去的愛。他當然為了大野智的榮耀歸國演出感到高興，尤其當他想到螢光幕上的男人就是他的戀人，他更是驕傲與滿足。但櫻井翔比誰都明白自己想要的不只是大野智的懷抱和一場戲的邀請。  
　　他突然覺得喪氣，大野智不再屬於他的這件事情。  
　　就如二宮和也說的，他不真的那麼開心。

   
II   
　　大野智從落地窗中看見自己的倒影，年輕的，肢體柔軟的，當他發現自己找不到別的形容詞時，慌張迅速地竄上他全身，以握緊的拳頭為中心發顫。落地窗擦得乾淨透亮，襯著外面烏雲密布陰雨連連的天氣，他能清晰地看見自己，也清楚地看見那不是自己。   
　　他沖了澡後，將自己按入床褥中，像個落入海中的人，但他不掙扎也不喘息。大野智尚濕溽的髮尾幾縷貼在他的臉頰上，他不予理會，瞪著天花板上被調成不傷眼黃光的水晶燈，那些華貴的東西、那些精雕細琢的東西……在他眼前晃動，劃出一圈又一圈光暈，像夜晚車潮裡過度明亮的前燈。   
　　最後一場，明天晚上，結束之後飛往歐洲。   
   
　　大野智的思考未果，糢糢糊糊中他想，究竟是櫻井翔想他的多，還是他想櫻井翔多一點？   
　　他愛他，這無庸置疑。但在劇團的邀約之下，剛拿到畢業證書的大野智沒有太多猶豫投身劇團，約定的回國被無限延期。張開眼是劇本，闔上眼是揣摩角色的聲音。除此之外的時間，他用他那雙淡褐色的眼體會行人的喜樂與哀愁，那些看進他眼裡都有顏色。   
　　雨天路人的回眸是藍的。清晨捧著鮮花，一身花香的男子步伐中會留下柑橘色的殘影。   
　　唯獨櫻井翔什麼顏色也沒有，只有手心的溫度。   
　　「你的愛是看不見的，是嗎？」   
　　大野智觸上自己脖頸間突突跳動的脈搏，那裡櫻井翔以前會特意放低身子埋首，笑彎一雙眼說：「你好香。」   
　　   
　　「只能用觸摸的。」   
　　   
III   
　　最末場，沉默之洋。   
   
　　「用末日起誓。」   
　　「用自由起誓。」   
　　「我會跨越海洋，捨棄緘默。」   
　　「捧著熱燙的心與你同在。」   
　　   
　　當大野智唸出這段台詞，櫻井翔就控制不住自己心跳的頻率。他在一片黑暗寂靜中與舞台上的大野智四目相交，彼此的視線緊緊纏成一束，卻又快速分開。暈眩感重擊櫻井翔，他幾乎是不能承受地往座位裡一倒。   
　　大野智根本沒有在演戲，他的每一句對白都是對著自己說的。   
　　   
　　在謝幕後櫻井翔和往常一樣在散場人潮中找尋出口，他腦裡一片空白，只有大野智坦率直接的眼神──櫻井翔第一次遇見大野智時，他就是這樣望著天空。櫻井翔當時覺得，如果是大野智的話，他願意和他一直一直走下去，那怕他們只能在陰暗的角落汲取跛此的體溫，那怕他要因此失去什麼他曾經視之為珍寶的東西。他很愛很愛他，當他們擁抱的時候他不會想佔有大野智。比起做愛，比起誰埋進誰的身體裡，他只是愛他，非常愛。   
　　只要站在大野智的身邊，不管有再大的困難，櫻井翔都足夠強大去克服一切。   
　　   
　　櫻井翔撐起大野智在上飛機前留給他的深藍色雨傘，他還記得大野智說，外面在下雨。他的眼神悠遠，最後定到櫻井翔臉上，換上溫暖的笑容，說，傘給你。   
　　自從大野智走後，櫻井翔心裡從來沒有放晴過，但雨天也很好……有大野智的雨傘，好像身在他的庇護下，好像有個人總是會為自己擋雨。    
　　我好想你，但我不能告訴你。   
　　   
　　我好愛你，但你無暇去聽。   
　　大野智的眼裡沒有湧動的人潮，只有站在玻璃窗前的櫻井翔。在玻璃窗內的是一台鋼琴，黑色，在黃光下閃著隱隱約約的光澤，好像表面被鍍上了月光。大野智曾看過一台很像的鋼琴。   
　　那是在戲劇部小排練室裡的那架鋼琴，還有從櫻井翔指間流瀉出的月光。大野智那時疲憊地躺在舞台階梯上，他記不起來劇本，太長了。他揣摩不出角色，那是他從沒有過的情感，他快瘋了，一種年輕的，藝術造就的瘋狂，他幾乎撞爛了整間排練室的桌椅。   
　　櫻井翔沒有出言安慰他，只是默默坐到鋼琴前，說：「就只會一點而已。」   
　　   
　　那種感覺很難形容，彷彿你全身都死了，只剩下耳朵活著。   
   
IV   
　　鋼琴的另一端是店裡，那裡他的弟弟正站在父母的身側，與他望著同一台鋼琴。   
　　櫻井翔瑟縮了一下，目光飛快從他弟弟臉上一掠而過。他壓低雨傘，又打算隱沒回人海中，卻被一隻有力的手抓住。   
　　大野智感覺到手裡櫻井翔的手臂劇烈抽動了一下。他沒有漏看櫻井翔轉過來時臉上那無法掩飾的恐懼神色，大野智想起松本潤說那天是雨天。   
　　雨下得很大，嘈雜的雨聲遮蓋了腳步聲。   
　　天氣很冷，被利器割扯下來的扣子散落一地。   
　　對方一米八的身材完全制約住櫻井翔的行動。   
　　深藍色的雨傘開著，落在櫻井翔的腳邊，攜帶電話被扔到三米遠。二宮和也望著突然斷訊的攜帶，連傘也沒帶就衝出宿舍。   
   
　　櫻井翔闔上眼睛。   
　　我不害怕，如果你就在我身邊，我不害怕。   
   
V　　   
　　什麼都說不出來，只是相偎相依。   
   
　　「為什麼……你在這裡？」櫻井翔問。他微彎著身子，沒有離開大野智的擁抱。   
　　「不去歐洲了？」   
　　「我回來了。」大野智用了一點力道收緊手臂。跨越海洋，捨棄緘默，他回來了。   
　　「在你考上司法官之前我不會離開。」   
　　「之後你就要走了？」大野智發覺櫻井翔的聲音冷了幾分，而櫻井翔則是被自己的任性嚇了一跳，一瞬間也不知道該接什麼話掩飾。   
　　「也許。」大野智撫上櫻井翔沾到雨水，有些濕潤的臉龐。   
　　「不過在那之前，我們還有很多個明天。」大野智說，直直望向櫻井翔的雙眼。他沒什麼好閃避的，因為這是他所愛之人，他無保留地坦誠，並且樂意牽起對方的手，不論好壞、生死、貧富，直到死亡。   
　　「當然。」櫻井翔頓了頓，將狂喜收斂起來。   
　   
　　因為只要與你並肩，我便足以面對所有的瓶頸。   
   
   
　　「爸爸？」   
　　鋼琴旁，那個牽著父親的手的男孩愣愣抬頭望著父親，那是他第一次看見不苟言笑的男人露出那種表情，像是鬆了一口氣。   
　　那把深藍色雨傘下究竟有什麼呢？   
　　男孩望向年長許多的姊姊，她也看著父親與母親。   
   
　　算了算了。   
　　男孩指著玻璃窗旁的鋼琴，扯扯父親的衣袖。   
　　「我要和哥哥說過的很像的那架。」　　   
   
   
   
　　FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：   
> 完結了！和預期差不多的篇幅，搭配上最近一直下冬雨的天氣，靈感各種湧現。   
> 寫出的是我心裡的リフレイン，就是這樣子的感覺……山組兩個人在這篇文裡都有一點神經質。揣摩這兩個人的感情線真的絞盡一堆腦汁，一邊看喜歡的散文作者找筆的感覺什麼的，寫寫就想哭之類的哈哈。   
> 寫著寫著也有力不從心的地方，需要包涵還有指教。   
> 原本愛拔有更多戲份，是要讓智君去醫院追問一些東西，嗯，不過還是為了劇情刪改掉了。   
> 20140206


	17. 【OS】破曉朝陽-破曉-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20160308

**破曉朝陽**

**破曉**

**上**

　　

　　單簧管與雙簧管交織的樂曲流入舞池，小提琴輕輕柔柔地奏起，乾淨明亮的大理石地板幾乎能映照出臉孔，造價不斐的水晶吊燈閃爍著炫目明麗的光澤。

　　一切的一切，全然不像是這個東方國家會有的氣息。

 

　　大野智漫不經心啜著手上的紅酒，在注意到從鋼琴那裡走來的二宮和也之後，微微側過身子想站進人群裡，卻還是被眼明手快的二宮給撈回來。

　　「好不容易終於回國，不下去一起跳舞？」二宮拿過大野端著的酒杯，也嚐了一口。他有意忽略大野皺了皺眉──那將煩悶之情表現於臉上的動作。

　　「看，那些可愛優雅的淑女們，都在等著你。」

 

　　收到大野與二宮朝她們投去的視線，幾個年輕的，看起來初入社交圈的女孩紅了紅臉，遠比熟成的蘋果還要更豔的頰色，被隱藏在綴著蕾絲的摺扇之中。

　　在二宮不間斷的耳語中，大野智卻暗自走神。

 

　　有個穿著和服的身影，從那些女孩的後方、柱子後面一閃而現。

　　溜下的後領敞開一個美麗的弧度，宛若初雪般白皙的頸項顯得尤為引人注目，他的存在就像是宴會廳裡靜靜綻放的一朵山茶花。

 

　　大野的視線追著那紅色的身影，他無視了二宮在他背後驚詫的小聲叫喊，在曲子乍停，舞池中人群散去時，穿越巧笑倩兮的女士們與西裝筆挺的男士們追尋著那人。

　　「Mr.Ohno！」

　　大野聞聲止步，他在歐洲留學時的一位老師叫住了他，雙方皆很意外能在這裡遇到彼此，一時間歡快地談話起來，大野腳步像被釘在原地一般，他只得用他的雙眼餘光找尋那抹茜色。

　　圓舞曲又悠悠響起，指揮的手臂飽含力道卻依然優雅地揮舞著，成雙成對的人們走入舞池，各色的裙擺在華爾滋的旋轉中綻出一朵又一朵鮮花，歡聲笑語不絕於耳。

 

　　在幾個彷彿知更鳥般輕巧旋舞過的貴婦人後，就像是簾幕被揭開似地，大野終於在人群中看見了一身茜色的那人。

 

＊

 

　　二宮和也找到大野智時，看到的是這樣一個畫面──大野伸出手，向坐在椅子上，一身和服的那人邀舞。

　　大野智腦袋燒壞了不成？這看起來哪裡像是可以跳舞的樣子？況且這人……

　　「你知道他是誰嗎？」二宮湊近大野，因為將音量盡量壓低，而有些咬牙切齒的說：「顯然他已經有自己的旦那了，才能出現在這裡，你這麼貿然……」

　　他原想繼續說下去的，大野惹上麻煩這種事他也不樂見。但靜靜坐著的那人，並沒有拒絕大野的邀約，他將自己的手，交付給大野。

　　二宮愣了片刻，等他回神時，大野早不知道跟那人相攜去哪裡了。

 

 

　　他手心裡的那隻手緊了緊，阻止了大野領他進入舞池。是不喜歡太過熱鬧的地方嗎？大野想著，有個絕佳的地點掠過他的腦海，他提了提手，暗示對方追隨他的腳步跟上。

 

　　偌大的陽台只有他們兩人。沁涼的晚風拂來，髮簪上的穗隨著風的吹拂而飄搖。大野再次向他邀舞，在右手環上那人背後時，意外地發現對方比他還要高上一些。原先低順著眉眼的人，因為踩著不熟悉的舞步，加上衣服的阻礙，而顯得有些慌亂而睜大了眼睛，再也不是先前那般瓷人偶的模樣，看起來有生氣多了。

　　「如果感到無措的話，我會閉上自己的眼睛。」

 

　　「請容我拒絕。」那人開口說。這是大野初次聽見他說話，已經渡過變聲期的嗓音，沉穩而富有磁性，像是一張拉滿的弓一樣，有種難以言喻的，緊繃的魅力。

　　以紅色勾勒出輪廓的眼梢斜睨，應該要是英氣勃發的眼神，卻被妝容襯得柔情似水。

 

　　二宮說，這個人是櫻井，遊廓裡……也許是最後的花魁，在全力西化的時代，漸漸失去了憑依之所，再也不必度過重重難關、費值千金才能見到。

 

　　「不會再失態了。」櫻井踩穩了舞步，在大野的引領下完成完美的一個迴旋。小步伐的移動沒有那麼暢快，卻也讓似乎從未跳過華爾滋的櫻井臉上漾出笑容，他閉上了眼睛──大野記得方才他才說他不願意閉眼的。櫻井的睫毛輕顫，像是蝴蝶拍打翅羽一般，隱藏在底下的眼瞳，彷若黑幕中懸掛的星子那般璀璨動人。

　　曲勢漸快，小提琴在幾個小節的急鳴後即將轉為柔和，大野攬著櫻井，加快旋轉的步伐，在最後幾個音符唰唰地奏下後，圓舞曲已來到終時。

　　櫻井睜開眼睛，深深地凝望著大野。顫動著，要說出什麼的嘴唇輕輕地一抿，將話語隱藏在點唇的胭脂底下。

　　摻了玫瑰氣味的香膏因為櫻井升高的體溫，香氣愈發逸散開來。他方才抓住的，大野的虎口那處，有他遺留下的香味與纖手溫潤細膩的觸感。

　　櫻井微微地喘著，大野卻一絲不亂，氣息如常。

 

　　「你學得很快，跳得很完美。」大野說，整了整自己的領結，紳士地伸出手，欲送櫻井回到他的座位上。

　　櫻井因為大野符合西方禮儀的退開一步而感到悵然。在他面前這個歸國的青年，夾帶著一股全新的氣息而來，讓他不知所措的同時，又領他體會了他從未經歷過的美好，而現在，他們必須分離。

　　藍寶石一般綺麗的夜晚，就要畫下句點。

 

　　離開這座華美的廳院，櫻井回憶著大野手掌的溫度，在人力車夫有些不穩的疾行中，回到紅燈籠終夜遍照的遊廓。

　　他想逃，他想就這樣跳下車逃走，他想終日沉醉於水晶燈之下，絢爛的華爾滋之中，與一身別緻晚禮服的大野在舞池中翩翩起舞。

　　若是那樣能讓他忘卻自己的處境的話。

　　

＊

 

　　輕微的暈眩襲來，突來的剎車讓櫻井險些往前倒，他用盡全力支撐住自己的身體，在巨大的衝擊下，依稀還伴隨著車子輪胎發出的尖銳摩擦聲，在還沒弄清發生何事之前，他感覺到自己的意識正在遠離，頭痛得厲害，在昏去的前一刻，只聽見髮上的綴飾叮叮噹噹發出細碎的聲響。

 

**中上**

 

　　他們這些學成歸國的國家公費生，從離鄉背井的困苦學子，瞬間變成社交界的新寵。貴婦人舉辦的沙龍聚會，必定會邀請幾個這樣的未婚青年，他們在與會眾人面前侃侃而談在歐洲或是美洲的經驗，話語交織出一幕幕美好燦爛的場景，就像是西方的童話故事一般。

　　許多有待嫁女兒的父母也熱衷於邀請他們與自家閨女共進下午茶，或是在舞會上看對眼的青年男女相約下一個舞池。

　　這些彷彿與大野智都不相關。

 

　　二宮和也才剛參加完一個午餐會，舉辦在草地上，撐著蕾絲陽傘的上層階級仕女像是在接力一般來與他攀談，他才回日本沒幾天，已經可以哄得她們清脆的笑聲不止。

 

　　他走近正埋首於某種機械設計圖中的大野身後，想他這個朋友並不是死板的人，對待女士溫柔有禮，甚至參加過相親一般的下午茶會，為何現在整日只顧著摸這些東西？

 

　　「二宮，你知道要怎樣才能再見到櫻井嗎？」大野聽見腳步聲而轉頭，他不知道他這個疑問對二宮而言是多大的衝擊。

　　二宮當然去過遊廓……為了爭取本地的老爺們支持他劃時代的新輪船設計，他在出國前便常常與老爺們在那裡談公事，當然，是相對高級許多的藝館。

　　而櫻井所在的樓館，想必遠比他當時去的那裡還要更高檔、更隱密，可以說只有熟人提攜才可以進入，但要能見到其中的花魁櫻井，過程就更為複雜了。

 

　　所幸現在是個混亂的時代。

　　就連櫻井也會在晚宴偶爾露面，傳統崩盤的狀況不難想像。

　　

　　但二宮感到衝擊的原因是，就算他知道門路，可他不確定櫻井現在還在不在人世間，要怎麼指點大野？

　　「你知道，櫻井在前幾天……也就是你見到他的那天，在返回遊廓時遭遇車禍了嗎？」

　　

＊

 

　　抑制不住想見到櫻井的衝動，大野來到二宮告訴他的那個藝館，告知前台他想探望櫻井後，得到意外爽快的指引，拐過幾個走廊，抵達開了一道小縫的拉門前。

　　早上的遊廓被寂靜包圍，大野聽見櫻井的嗓音──那對他而言很好認──與一個稚嫩的、分不出性別的聲音，應該是隨在櫻井身邊見習的禿在對話。

　　大野正要推開門，快碰到拉門的手卻停了下來。

 

　　「你一定要好好讀書……哪天離開這裡之後，可以做很多很好的工作……」

　　「但是我不想離開櫻井！」

　　「……別說傻話。」櫻井的聲音微弱了下來，「在這裡工作，哪一天生了病或是容貌衰老之後，就連犬貓也避之唯恐不及的待遇，你不會不明白。」

 

　　「騙人……那麼漂亮的櫻井，才不會遇到這種事……」

 

　　大野輕輕地咳了幾聲，屋裡的櫻井和禿聽見聲響而停止了對話。

 

　　「有什麼事嗎？請進。」

　　隨著櫻井的應答，穿著珊瑚色和服的禿恭敬地為大野拉開門，在與布團上斜斜撐著身體的櫻井碰上視線時，櫻井愣了愣，定定地望著大野數秒後，神色恢復如常模樣，緩緩撐著身子坐起。

　　「……我以這副模樣出現在您面前，真的非常抱歉。」

　　櫻井披著一件以紅梅色作為基底，金色絲線流淌其上，細碎精緻的花紋刺繡與小紋錯落分布，極致華麗細工的外掛。

　　他臉上未施脂粉，墨黑的頭髮紮成一束順在右邊，禮儀端正地向大野行禮，動作流暢沒有一絲猶豫，抬起頭來時臉色好像又更蒼白了一點。

　　正坐在櫻井身側的禿動了動身子，擔憂的小眼神，讓大野隨即明白了，櫻井約莫是牽動了身上的傷口，但他披著外掛，讓大野無從得知傷勢。

 

　　「請幫這位先生上茶。」櫻井轉向禿吩咐道。就算是對下位的人依然有禮，無怪乎跟在他身邊的禿會如此喜歡櫻井，大野想。

　　「還未請問過先生大名。」

　　「大野智。」

　　「大野先生今天為何要事而來？」

 

　　「我聽說你出了車禍，就在那天。傷好得如何？」

　　櫻井自然明白大野說的是哪天，他接過禿遞過來的茶水，用輕柔的嗓音告訴禿今天的見習就到此為止，從櫃子裡翻出一個粉嫩嫩的和菓子給禿。

　　「您前來探望，我很高興。傷勢不重，很快便會痊癒。」大野原以為櫻井要說出什麼「不勝惶恐」之類的話，但他率直地說了「我很高興」，用的是口語，而不是大野怎麼聽怎麼彆扭的腔調。

 

　　櫻井將禿泡茶剩下的水倒進備前燒花器中，澆灌著幾盆才剛冒出小芽的盆栽，一刻都閒不下來的樣子。

 

＊

　　那是櫻井從昏迷中醒來的那天，讓禿給他找來的種子，說是一種西洋花卉，叫做向日葵，長成之後，就像是太陽一般，橘黃色的花瓣亮燦燦的。

　　他想保有對大野最後的思念與想望。

 

　　但就像那日貿然邀舞的大野，今日的大野依然做出了讓他感到意外的舉動，他竟然留意著他而前來探病。櫻井心裡這麼想著，絲絲的甜意像是小時候初次嘗到金平糖那樣的滋味，櫻井不確定那樣能不能稱之為幸福。

 

　　在他休息的日子裡，大野每日都會前來。

　　多半時候他們有一搭沒一搭的聊天，大野給他講些新鮮的事情，櫻井特別喜歡聽大野說英語，他偶爾會唸一些葉慈的詩，與日語全然不同的語調、音韻在櫻井的耳裡浮浮沉沉，而詩中意境浪漫悠遠，總讓櫻井忘卻自己身在華麗鳥籠一般的遊廓裡。

　　

　　大野將那本詩集送給櫻井，櫻井作為回禮，用和紙折了很多精細的小東西給大野，他能做的就只有這些。

　　

　　「我會作為一生的寶物珍藏。」櫻井將詩集慎重地捧在胸前，目光瀲灩。

　　經過幾日的休養，櫻井已經氣色好多了的臉頰上泛起紅暈，他難掩激動之情地別開了頭，不想讓大野看見他的窘態。

 

　　「不是為了擁抱我，而對我這麼好的人……您是第一個。」

　　「請讓我，將大野先生的身影永遠停留在這一刻。」

 

　　拉門在大野身後闔上。

　　休息的日子總有終結之時。

 

　　從明日開始，櫻井又會穿上繁複艷麗的打掛，抹上上等的胭脂，梳妝等待夜幕的降臨。

　　大野攢緊櫻井交給他的，繡著金色櫻花的蘇芳色絹帕，在尋常人不易發現的小角，繡著「しょう」。

　　那會是他的名字嗎？

　　

　　燭光投落櫻井的身影在拉門上，大野覺得自己像被櫻井驅趕出了他的世界，無從碰觸到他的孤獨。

 

**中**

 

 

　　火車的鳴笛聲在早晨微冷的空氣裡漂浮著，晃蕩著，繞過一根又一根柱子，像陣憂愁的輕煙。

 

　　天未亮時便起來梳理打扮的櫻井，讓僕役放下他只有簡單一個皮箱子的行李。於站在他身邊的男人攬上他肩膀時，柔順地微笑。

　　「旦那。」

　　櫻井事實上是懼怕這個他稱之為旦那的男人的，平時光是不要在他有力的手掌下洩漏任何一個顫抖，都能讓櫻井感到疲累。但今日，他的心思放在別的事情上，他的意識正隨著火車的蒸汽在各處流連。

 

　　雖然提著行李前來車站，可櫻井知曉，他的旦那從來不曾生過要帶他同行的心思，亦未曾想過要為他贖身，讓他此生今後只為一人而活。從這男人堅毅得宛若礁岩菱角的後背線條便可看出他的冷酷，櫻井是這麼覺得的。雖然這個將鬍子修得整整齊齊，穿著一絲不苟的男人並不常背向他，彷彿他還不能信任櫻井。

　　櫻井曾經為此感到挫折，而自從遇見大野之後的他，心裡早已抹掉這個男人森冷的身影，忘卻他常抽的煙斗氣味，拭去他留在自己身上不帶情愛的炙熱撫觸。

 

　　恭敬地、溫柔地，櫻井正要為他的旦那披上大衣，少見的他能見到他整個後背的時刻。上等質料的西服剪裁得當，將不算高的男人身材襯得挺拔俊美。

　　「明年春天，和我去一趟大阪。」櫻井的旦那接過他手上的帽子，在要進入車廂前轉頭向櫻井說。

　　櫻井的手懸滯在半空中片刻，他收回手後向旦那行了個禮。

　　去一趟大阪，是要買下他的意思嗎？是要贖走他的意思嗎？櫻井沒有勇氣開口去問，因答案無論是哪個，他都會感到憂愁萬分。

 

　　

　　「有暗殺！保護伯爵！」

　　突然湧上的護衛人等擋在櫻井與他的旦那前方，列車即將行駛。這對那種男人也不過是日常的插曲，櫻井在心裡暗想。

　　在洶湧的人潮中，櫻井完全看不見暗殺者的身影，只聽見從哪裡傳來槍響，驚動了整個東京車站裡的人，站務員慌忙地引導疏散，但已坐上火車的乘客只能在車廂裡縮著身子，不時向外偷覷。

　　

　　「啊啊啊──」一聲拔高的嘶聲吶喊，來自突破人潮向前衝的青年。他戴著的學生帽在他衝出那刻便掉落在地，在空中劃出一道黑色的曲線。

　　身手敏捷地閃過護衛，他單手緊握閃著亮光的小刀就要向前突刺，但仍敵不過最內側的保鑣，被壓在地上狠狠教訓。

　　櫻井清楚看見，那個青年染血的嘴角向上翹起，就像是在期待著什麼而感到喜悅一般。

　　一種不祥的預感襲向他──

　　

　　「帝國萬歲──」

 

　　碰。

　　伴隨著他自戕與高呼的是，一顆差點打進櫻井胸口的子彈。

　　站在他身後的，他的旦那，猛然將他拉近。一時間沒明白發生什麼事的櫻井被突來地一扯，弄掉了一隻腳的木屐，斜斜地站著，身子不住發抖，手臂上熱辣辣的疼，似乎是被子彈擦傷了。

　　他的呼吸紊亂，不敢相信方才發生的事情──他被旦那拖來擋子彈的事實。

 

 

　　兩名暗殺者都已經肅清了。

　　櫻井呼吸著男人胸口的氣息，他的臉頰甚至能感受到旦那的體溫，這個冷血的男人，用擔心受怕的表情將他擁在懷裡，讓櫻井感到既害怕又隱隱作嘔。

　　他的心臟怦怦跳著，與死亡擦身而過的感覺令他全身發麻，他不知該感到慶幸還是悲傷，紛亂的情緒籠罩了他此刻暗無天日的內心。

　　然而他對支付他的生活所需，供他奢侈開銷的男人，終究是提不上恨的。

 

　　「還好嗎？」

　　「……只是腳踝有些扭傷，不勞旦那樣煩心。」

　　櫻井離開他的旦那的懷抱，不安地左右張望了下。

　　「預祝旅途順利。」

　　

　　血染上他石榴色的和服，在上面開出了點點紅梅，但並不明顯。櫻井用指甲反覆刺著自己的手心，前往午宴的路途上，他都這般徒勞地想轉移對疼痛的注意力。

 

＊

 

　　大野等在宴會廳的門口，沒有進去。

 

　　櫻井失血得有些嚴重，妝容勉強掩飾著他的蒼白與頹態，此時他的視野已是一片模模糊糊，只見得一身黑的男人朝他這裡走來。

　　不會是旦那了，他坐上了今天早上的特快車。

 

　　那個人伸手，扶暈乎乎的櫻井走下黑頭車，櫻井也沒有抗拒，雖然他不確定這人是誰，卻也能憑著直覺，認為不是要加害於他的人。他的身子搖搖晃晃，被那個扶他的人推回車子裡，連帶著那人也擠了進來。

　　「往玫瑰十字醫院，請盡量快。」他吩咐司機。

 

　　恍惚間，聽見了大野智的聲音。

　　是在作夢吧？

　　多麼諷刺的事情，想著誰，誰就出現了。

 

　　櫻井嗤笑了幾聲，頭斜斜地倚在大野的肩膀上。他睜著雙眼，無神地望著前方，像是什麼也沒看到。

　　「舊傷復發了？」大野掏出白色手帕想暫時給櫻井止血，他方才為了扶櫻井，沾了滿手櫻井的血，在白手帕上印得血跡斑斑。櫻井聞言搖了搖頭，卻也沒告訴大野他今早遇到的事情。

　　「午安，大野先生。」他莞爾，氣若游絲地說，「您也來參加子爵夫人的午餐會？」

　　「是。」大野回答，就像在安撫一隻貓一般。他掰開櫻井死死握住的手掌，掌心幾道細小的刮痕橫亙其中，被汗水浸溼，與血糊在一起。

　　

　　這個固執的人……

 

　　大野握著櫻井的手腕，壓到自己的左手臂上，「會痛，就抓著我。」

　　櫻井想要拒絕，他腦裡已經一片混亂，但他下意識的想拒絕大野，不想弄髒大野潔白的襯衫。可大野溫暖的，抓著他的手腕的手，讓他留戀不已。

 

　　「每次受傷時……您都在我的眼前，好像我得這樣做，才能見到您。」

　　「我們今天本來就會再見面。」

 

　　對大野而言是日常，但對櫻井來說是他旦那沒打算帶他走，他才能與大野重逢。彷彿他的歡愉都是別人施捨的一樣，只是一切的偶然造成。

 

　　「別再說話了。」

　　大野擁著櫻井，櫻井染著胭脂的唇彎出一個美麗而蒼涼的弧度，他彷彿是在笑，又似乎是在哭泣。他的身子癱軟在大野懷裡，像要沉入大野身體裡一般。

 

　　彷若兩個溺水的人，在世間的汪洋裡浮沉，相互汲取所剩不多的體溫。

 

**中下**

 

　　櫻井醒來的時候，天色已經暗了。

　　大野好像在他旁邊睡了一宿，當櫻井看見大野眼下那一抹青色，才意會了大野多半是沒睡，一直陪伴著他。

　　為什麼為他做到這種地步？

　　櫻井有些不忍地用指尖輕輕地碰觸大野的眉眼，尾端些微下壓的眉、如同毛筆勾出的眼型，在眼尾拉出一個像魚尾一樣美麗的弧度、纖長的睫毛扇翼般開展。

　　所謂的現世安穩，大概也就是這樣的感覺了吧。

　　能這樣靜靜地看著自己愛著的人沉睡。

 

　　被櫻井的撫觸弄醒的大野，因為姿勢不良而渾身痠痛，他不顧櫻井的羞赧，拉開他的衣襟細細檢查傷口，包含上次車禍，再加上這次的槍擦傷，櫻井的上身可真是狼狽。

　　「還痛嗎？」

　　「不會。」

　　大野湊得如此近，櫻井幾乎都能感受到他在自己皮膚上的吐息，繃帶下裹著膏藥，應當是充滿藥味與血腥味而十分難聞的才對，櫻井不明白大野怎麼就要靠這麼近。

　　「你臉色還是很不好。」大野與櫻井拉開距離，坐回那張床沿的椅子上。雖然嘴上說不會，但卻因為動作而微微皺眉的櫻井，傷口並未完全痊癒。

 

　　「只要休養幾日便能好轉。」

　　「給您添了麻煩，非常抱歉。」

　　

　　大野搖了搖頭，盯著地板的目光深邃，不知在想些什麼。櫻井見他這個模樣，也少見地陷入了沉默。若是面對客人，他從來不會有這麼失態的表現，但大野不是他的客人。

　　櫻井握拳的手鬆了又緊，緊了又鬆，像是在斟酌著什麼，他先了大野一步開口：「我……有一個失散十幾年的妹妹。」他目光閃爍，不敢看著大野的眼，他害怕大野看透他，比他看透自己更多。

　　「遭遇暗殺的那天，那個開槍的少年，和我妹妹年紀相仿。」櫻井將披在身上的羽織領口拉得更靠近一點，「與他對到眼神的時候，我很驚訝，全身無法動彈。」

　　「感覺到血流出來時，我反而鬆了一口氣，好像間接償還了對妹妹的虧欠。」

 

　　「我並不是一個好兄長，否則當初就該不顧一切留下來復興家族。而不是讓她一個女孩子過著躲躲藏藏的日子，而我自己棲身在花街裡享受奢侈的生活。」

 

　　「過去的都已經過去了。」大野為櫻井拉好衣領，轉身去拿了個手爐塞進櫻井手裡。手爐的熱度適當，捧在手裡像捧著一隻熱呼呼的貓。

　　「你總是把一些事都攬在自己身上。」大野說，「沒有人願意這樣，那不是你的錯。」他安慰櫻井似的，也同他說起自己的身世。

　　在漸漸轉為墨黑的夜中，兩人依靠著微弱的燭光，窺探對方隱蔽的內心深處。

 

＊

 

　　大野是個孤兒，十歲左右，因為在機械上的出色表現，在明治末期被國家送出了國，沒想到再回國時已經改年大正了。

　　雖然有著東方人的外表，骨子裡卻是實實在在的洋風作派。與在本國內打滾一段時間才出國的摯友二宮朝夕相處之下，對自己故鄉的一些事情倒也清楚。

　　他也明白，像櫻井這樣的人，他要是愛上了，怕是要傷心一輩子的。

 

 

　　櫻井在他身下，像朵燦放的椿花，瓷白的肌膚因為情慾而蒸騰出艷色，帶著淚光的眼半闔，即便未施脂粉，緋紅的頰色依然誘人前來摘折。

　　攀在大野背後的手抓撓著，但又不許大野因為擔憂而停下動作。櫻井急切地吻著大野，就像這是最後一次那樣深切而哀傷，他要給大野一個親吻……他要給過去的自己一個親吻，櫻井這般想著，奮力汲取對方的一切，像是想將大野揉進自己身體裡一樣。

 

　　「我愛你。」大野埋在櫻井頸窩，隨著下身的挺進，一次又一次喃喃，彷彿正在虔誠地祈禱。

 

　　「我愛你。」

　　櫻井的指尖在大野的髮尾繞著圈圈，他發現自己與大野做的時候，不用特意像是要取悅誰一樣縮緊來鼓勵對方早些將他帶到高峰。因光是聽見大野的吐息，他就彷若隨時都要潰堤那般，被極上的愉悅籠罩。

 

　　「しょう……是你的名字嗎？」

 

　　「啊啊……你現在才……我以為你沒有看到……」

　　「很好的……名字。」

 

＊

　　「已經很久沒有被這樣叫過了。」櫻井移開了眼，不想讓大野看見自己那並非生理使然的眼淚。

　　「我第一次看見時，想到的就是『翔』，要是得襯上一個漢字的話。」大野俯視著櫻井，他覺得櫻井怎樣都是好的，但就算現在自己的手臂圈著他，他也不會是他的。

　　「多麼諷刺的事情。」櫻井依然沒有把頭轉回來，「我卻像隻籠中鳥一樣活了大半人生。」

 

　　「大野先生才是能夠飛翔的鷹鷲，而我只是……」說著，櫻井的目光沉寂下來，想起了自己曾經發過的，不要再接近大野，只把大野當作憧憬一般去想念的誓言。

　　而現在，他竟向大野求歡。

 

　　「我只是一名遊廓的高級娼妓，即便您不在意，我也是賣笑的。」他扯出一個笑臉，「先生今後別與我太過接近才是。」

　　「此夜便作是償還您的恩情……醫藥費我會差遣車夫送來。」

 

　　「你就甘心回到你的籠子裡？」大野望著櫻井，櫻井也正巧移回了視線。兩人的目光撞在一起，櫻井從大野的眼眸裡看見了自己──大睜著眼，對自己的懦弱驚訝萬分。

　　他幼年的時候有過許多的夢想，家境優渥的他，父母也從不吝於給予資源讓他盡情學習。奈何受奸佞小人陷害，家道敗落，親人四散，他終是在命運的操弄中踏進了遊廓。憑藉著良好的出身與教養，被作為未來的花魁培養。

 

　　「店裡的人，已經在四處找尋我了吧。」

　　「那無所謂。」大野貼近櫻井，一手撈起他的幾縷髮絲，在上頭落下親吻，「要是你想離開，我們今夜就啟程。」

 

　　「今夜……夜已經深了。」櫻井撐起身體，豐潤的唇吻上大野的，大野滅熄了燭火，他的世界只有櫻井的喘息充斥。

　　「那明日便走。」

 

**下－後半**

 

　　晚風灌入街道，從未隻身離開過遊廓的櫻井，佇立在石板砌成的大道上，環顧四周。

　　世界遠比他想像的還要更大，而大野便是活在這樣遼闊的世界裡。

 

　　二宮告訴他，大野這時候應該是在劇院裡。櫻井張望著入夜的街道，隨著人潮前進，往他也不知道是哪裡的地方。

　　突然，在他面前展現的是一幢文藝復興風格的建築，身邊的男男女女相攜，閒談著要去看來自義大利的歌劇展演。

　　新式的路燈，讓夜晚的街道依然明亮。人群熙來攘往，路上的車輛絡繹不絕，西式的建築一棟又一棟地蓋起，隨處可見來自各國的異邦人。

　　櫻井覺得有些暈眩，他對日本的記憶，還停留在母親牽著他與妹妹，在港邊看大船的時期。

 

　　他隨著人群走入帝國劇場，散場的人潮湧出，而他與人潮反方向，一路上磕磕碰碰，不知道道了幾次的抱歉，櫻井在與一個男人擦身而過時被他抓住臂膀，他反射性地想要掙脫，卻在看到那人的面容時愣了一下。

　　大野朝他微笑，有些羞赧地搔搔自己沒戴帽子的頭髮。「你變了好多，我差點認不出來。」

　　櫻井無法言明自己現在究竟是怎樣的心情，他感到無上的喜悅，那些情感好像要撐破他的胸口一樣，他有太多的話想告訴大野。

　　在數百人的人群中，大野竟可以一眼找到他，真不可思議。

　

　　「我是來……」想要與你一起走，無論是要前往哪裡。

　　但櫻井說不出口，那些使他猶豫的言語，變成一句違心的話：「來送帽子給你的。」

　　說著，櫻井將自己頭上的帽子摘下來，交到大野手上。大野接過帽子，那雙在夜晚中也好像有流光輾轉其中的黑色瞳仁始終定在櫻井身上。

　　被大野直直地盯著，櫻井的頭愈來愈低，像要低到塵埃裡去。

 

　　「我果然還是……很奇怪。」櫻井說，他窘迫地想轉身就走，但大野又一次拉住他。

　　「一點也不。」

　　大野伸手捧著櫻井的臉蛋，對櫻井而言，太過大膽的舉止，卻讓他心跳不已。他的世界從人群的喧囂中脫離，他只能聽見自己心臟怦怦的鼓動與大野一張一合的唇瓣向他傾訴的愛語。

　　啊……他有多想逃離這裡。但大野捧著他的臉，讓他連視線也受到大野的掌控，他哪裡都去不了。

 

　　感覺到身旁人群的騷動，櫻井終是無法承受他們的目光，他輕輕地推開了大野，轉身欲走回相較劇院黑暗的街道上。

　　這畢竟不是他的世界，他離開那裡太久了，久到都要忘了自己是什麼身分的人，終究不是可以與人群並肩站在陽光下的。

　　「翔！」大野匆匆拔腿追上，他穿越愈加洶湧的人潮，喊著櫻井都快要忘記的他自己的名字。

 

　　櫻井站在街燈下，僅穿著襯衫與西褲的他被冷風刮得發抖。

　　他抬眼望向對向的大野，大野神色慌張，那是櫻井從來不曾看過的大野。

 

　　「我被……我被上司革職了。」

　　「今天的薪水剛好夠看一場戲。」

　　「明天……要搭船去南方，上司幫我寫了推薦信，說到了那裡，可以實現我的夢想。」

　　「我很不可靠，對不起。不過……」

　　「你要一起來嗎？」

 

　　夜風一波一波地拂來，大野的大衣被風吹得發出啪啪響聲，他壓著帽子，閃避車輛與行人，來到櫻井的面前，不容抗拒地讓櫻井披上自己的大衣。

　　櫻井一手抓著大衣的領口，他眼睫蓊動，閃避著大野的目光，那對他而言太亮太亮，不是這些街燈，而是天上的星星那樣的。

　　

　　他舔了舔自己乾燥的唇瓣，不確定自己給的回答大野會不會滿意。但他又回神一想，他現在，已經不想再為了誰的滿意而活，若是他有逃離的勇氣──即便那需要賠上他的一切──但他也沒什麼好失去的了。

　　

＊

 

　　「我知道船停靠的港口。」櫻井提著一只手提箱，與大野在無人的街道上並肩行走。月亮從雲層中探出，柔和的月光灑在沒有街燈的路上。

　　他們走到一個路口，從那裡可以望見港口，靛青的海波光粼粼，像是寶石揉碎在海面上。海風帶著特有的氣息襲來，櫻井想起背對著他的父親、想起哀傷的母親、想起妹妹。半藍不黑的海，是他過往回憶的縮影。

　

　　沒有給櫻井緬懷過去的餘韻，大野冷不防將櫻井拉往他的懷裡，櫻井弄掉了手上的手提箱，掉在地上，發出碰的一聲。

　　兩人相擁著，就像是翩翩起舞的那個夜晚。

 

　　櫻井發出一聲嘆息，他此時柔軟得就像隻饜足的貓。這種被大野的體溫包圍的感受，每次每次都令他眷戀不已。他伸手環上大野的腰際，在大野的怔愣中，領他跳了半曲無聲的華爾滋。

　　在簡直是災難的一串紊亂步伐之後，大野取回了主導權，摟著櫻井在洗石子路上轉了一個又一個完美的迴旋。

　　他們在街道上放縱地起舞，櫻井初次感受到無受衣物拘束的雙腿，舞得更是盡興。他的世界旋轉著，一整片模糊的色彩，唯有大野是畫面的中心。

 

　　他忍不住吻上了大野。

　　雙唇相接的那刻，又一次弄亂了舞步，接連互相踩了好幾下，弄髒了皮鞋，但誰都不去在意。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20160308


	18. 【OS】浮槎夢

　　 **浮槎夢**

　  
　

　　駛過太平洋的航線今天依然熱鬧得不得了，在這樣的日子裡，我待在深海，仰著頭去看那些劃過水面的船隻，像是葉子一樣，不知道這和人家說的一葉扁舟有什麼關係。

　　我曾經也見過葉子，他們長在樹上，就在每次停靠的岸邊，雖然港口的樹不多。說起來，港口最常見的景色還是人，揮舞著白色的手帕，或哭或笑，離情依依，好像最浪漫的事情都發生在那裡。

　　我知道很多故事，都是聽別人講的別人的故事。

　　我也有想說的故事。

 

　　那是關於我的一個朋友，我擅自認為他是我的朋友。在他的魚尾還只有一個救生圈那樣長的時候，我們在深海遇見了彼此。他應該還是個孩子，但我不曉得他是個孩子多久了。他有一雙珊瑚紅的眼睛，我以為他來自熱帶，但他和海洋一個顏色的魚尾，又沉靜得像是極圈的海。

　　起初他偷偷靠近我，拿了一些貝類過來，悄悄地吃，分了一個給我，或許是他忘記帶走，因為我們都不和彼此說話，只是默默地觀察對方。

　　他也喜歡我帶來的東西，數量很多，有樂器，有畫作，各式各樣的當代流行，服飾和首飾，新奇的發明等等，我和他說，這些都能與你分享，不曉得他聽見沒有，但我們相處得很愉快。

 

　　他喜歡吐泡泡圈，吃貝類，穿梭在人類的事物裡。有天他發現了鏡子，我聽到他吐出了一堆泡泡，怕是被嚇出來的。其實他有一張和人類很相像的臉蛋，但我不希望他發現，因為對他而言，他注意到的，只會是自己和人類有多麼不同。

　　那一天他對著鏡子看了好久好久，留下了一堆珍珠給我，全是眼淚變成的。

 

　　他來自哪裡，經歷了怎樣的生活，我全都一無所知。我們相互依靠了很長的時間，直到他看起來已經像是一個少年，他仍然每天都在翻弄那些我帶來的東西，深海是那麼的安靜，但仍有光線，或許這裡不是很深……以前相處過的船員，或許會因為我說不出個所以然來而笑我吧。

　　啊，今天的豪華油輪，又在甲板上演奏了。

 

　　他非常喜歡人類的玩意兒。他會躲在水面下，隔著朦朧的海面去仰望那些船隻，我常常叮嚀他要小心，也不知道他有沒有在聽，怕船把他撞暈了。但他非常謹慎，總是保持著一定的距離，有的時候他會有所收穫，譬如被人類扔進海裡的玻璃杯，或是還浸染著香水的手帕。

　　他第一次真正浮上水面，那是在一個星光滿綴夜幕的天裡，人類的歡笑聲又吸引他去一探究竟。所以這次他冒出了海面，新鮮的空氣混著輪船的氣味嗆辣地竄進他的鼻腔，鰓派不上用場了，多麼新奇，他睜大雙眼，為了夜空的美麗屏息，也為了與他的未知之物如此接近而感到顫慄不已。

　　

　　他第一次真正聽見爵士樂，也隨著節奏擺起身體。男男女女在甲板跳起舞來，男人們裹在褲子裡筆直的腿，女人們在裙子掀起的波瀾中不意露出的腳踝，他多麼想要，多麼想要那樣的一雙腿，能讓他離開寂寞的大海。

　　人魚抬起頭來，有個男人正在盯著他看，不！他不可以被發現！人魚躲入海中，他聽說人類非常危險，但是……但是他們的臉上都掛著笑容，那是多麼令人嚮往的國度啊，他的心在顫抖，久久無法平復他的悸動。

　　那是一個男人嗎？他想，那可能是一個少年吧。

 

　　從那之後，他總是坐在鏡子前面，一整天發著呆，吐泡泡已經不是能讓他感到有趣的活動了，再多的新鮮貝類也好像沒有人類烹調過的好吃，他嘗試過別接近海面好多天，卻還是無助於緩解他的心情，他每日都在我身邊游來游去，或是對著鏡子抹抹自己的頭髮，把他們都順到後面去，露出他漂亮的額頭，就像人類正流行的那樣。

　　又是一樣的夜晚，他浮了上去，聽見好多複雜的聲音，深海裡安靜太多，他要不能適應，卻又愛極了這樣的嘈雜，那就像是人類的標誌，他眨了眨眼睛，在他面前一張紙緩緩飄降下來，嚇得他躲回海裡，在整艘船駛遠了之後，才探出頭去看看那是什麼東西。

 

　　他歪著頭，那張紙已經被浸濕了，但還能看出一點輪廓，紙上面繪著一個人，有一雙比黑色珍珠更美麗的眼睛，他只有肩膀以上露出水面，在月光之下，瑩白的光芒就像從他的身體裡散發出來的一樣。

　　那個是他上次見過的人畫給他的……他雀躍地躍出水面，尾巴的鱗片閃耀動人，那個人一定記得他，他好想再見那個人一次，這次他絕不會躲回海裡。

　　他會靜靜的，仔細的，望著那個人，彷彿他不是人魚，他也不是人類。

　　

　　之後人魚沒再見過他。只記得那個人有一雙像魚尾巴的雙眼，微風吹落幾縷頭髮到他的額上，他乾淨而明朗，純粹又深層，就像大海，他不能離開的大海。

 

　　海上安靜了好一陣子，人魚依然天天浮上去，直到愈來愈頻繁的船隻在海上往返，把海洋攪得不得安寧，有的時候甚至會有爆炸，還有一些開得特別深的船，他很害怕，好幾年都沒再離開過深海，除了偶爾找找食物，其他的時間又像以前那樣。

　　他又孤零零的了。

 

　　他躺在已經腐朽的服飾中，那些曾經都是最美、最時尚的衣裳。他偶爾擺擺尾巴，那些我帶來的寶物，漸漸隨著時間不復以往，人類也不在甲板上聽爵士樂和跳舞了。

　　人魚打開一個箱子，那是他的藏寶盒，裡面除了泡泡以外，只有被泡爛的紙屑。他凝望著那堆紙屑好久好久，最後擺動魚尾，游到好遠好遠的地方去。他記得那艘船的名字，就是那個給他畫圖的人搭過的船，他四處向魚打聽，得到了那艘船已經被炸毀的消息。

 

　　人魚傷心極了，他不停地製造出珍珠。但他不願意放棄，他一直等、一直等，只要有船經過，他也不害怕自己會被發現，只是滿心希望能再次遇上那個人。

　　他永遠記得那雙眼睛，像烙印在他的記憶裡，日日夜夜沸騰如初。

 

　　我向天空祈求，向月亮祈求，向海洋祈求，讓他遇見那個人吧，正因為他是我在灰暗的深海裡唯一的朋友，他是那樣惹人喜愛，值得一切的美好與燦爛。

　　天空說人魚沒有靈魂，他該怎麼掌管他的命運？

　　月亮說他已被人類登陸，失去了所有的魔力。

　　海洋……海洋溫柔地回應我，就像他使我沉沒的那晚，也帶走了好多人類的性命，他愛莫能助。

 

　　人魚又聽見爵士樂，他喜歡看著小號手，他也和他們一樣動起指頭來。他還看到甲板上好多人，和從前一樣狂歡的夜晚，星空亦璀璨如昔，他浮上海面，深深吸氣，就怕面前的只是幻影，很快就要化為泡沫。

　　那些總是認不好字的笨魚，這分明還是那艘船。

　　

　　風從天上降了下來，人魚看見那個人，那個他一直在尋找的人，那個人也望著他，就像他們初見那時，在洋上每日頻繁來往的許多航班中，在甲板上摩肩擦踵的人群裡……那個人不在那裡，他在更高的地方，在風的臂彎中，夜的胸懷裡。

　　他們遇見彼此。

　　人類緊緊地攢著欄杆，他已經不是少年，等到這趟航行結束，他就要辭掉駐唱的工作，離開這艘輪船，而這艘輪船，也將被炸毀、拆解成一堆廢鐵。

　　他的帽子被風吹落，墜到人魚的身邊。

 

　　「喜歡嗎？」人類問。喜歡那頂帽子嗎？

　　人魚點了點頭，喜歡，喜歡你。

 

　　人類笑了出來。「能為我唱一首歌嗎？」

　　人魚搖了搖頭，他不會說話，也不會唱歌。就像他希望這艘船永遠別開走，他也無從出聲阻止。

 

　　「再見了。」人類說。「再見。」他輕輕揮著手。

　　人魚也揮著手，在這一瞬間他像是人類，卻沒有把兩個世界化為一個的方法。

　　海的孩子有他的命運，風的孩子註定會遠去。

 

　　再見。

　　人魚潛入海裡，他知道明天又會有新的船劃過他頭頂上的海面，船上不會有他喜歡的那個人，但那個人就住在陸地上，住在他的心裡。

　　

　　我要說的故事，到這裡就結束了。

　　沒頭沒尾的真的很抱歉，因為我沉沒了這麼久，一直待在深海，記憶力也愈來愈不行了。有的時候我還會想，是不是從來沒有過人魚，而其實是一個我的乘客呢？

　　我好像記得他的模樣。

　　我好像記得他在最後一次的航行裡墜入愛河，他的戀人在船上駐唱，還喜歡畫畫。

 

　　啊，真想早日被打撈起來，這樣我的記憶，也會有變得清楚的一天吧。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇  
> 半個人名都沒出現的故事XDDDDD  
> 浮槎：古代傳說中来往於海上和天河之間的木筏


	19. 【OS】來自一名醫生的出診紀錄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【強烈警告】
> 
> ＊S有丈夫，是人妻，是遺孀，但和這個丈夫沒有肉體關係  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊可能會有讓人不舒服的描述或者表現  
> ＊是第一人稱敘事

 

　　顛簸車程的彼端，是一幢大宅。沒有劃出來的明顯疆域，庭院裡、庭院外全都連成一片綠色，青苔浸染石子鋪出來的地面，滲到每一個縫隙裡，空氣裡全是泥土與草皮的潮濕氣味。 

　　筆直向前延伸的道路盡頭，是這幢別墅的正門。 

　　

　　從齋藤煤礦公司那邊接到了診斷的委託，是在月底。齋藤彥右衛門，齋藤煤礦的創立者，著名的實業家，這個在明治中期發跡，月初以八十五歲高齡逝世的煤礦大亨，留下了巨額的財富，以及一個年輕的，將要繼承他全部財產的妻子。

　　我從煤礦公司的人那邊，有幸得到了這位齋藤夫人的相片。夫人是位二十多歲的男性，正面入鏡的那張，可以看見他有雙黑白分明的大眼睛，五官精緻得像是人偶，那是一張漂亮而凜然的臉。

　　實際上的夫人，要比相片裡的更美貌多了。抵達位於鄉下的別墅的時候，夫人親自出來迎接我，他仍然穿著一身深色的喪服，襯得他十分白皙，他的氣色比相片中更好，嘴唇和臉頰都富有血色，接待我的時候實在太親切了，令我不知如何是好。

　　這幢別墅裡面除了這位夫人以外，還住著齋藤老爺的兒子。

　　彥右衛門已故的第一任妻子沒有生育，現在的這位夫人也無從生育，兒子是妾為他生下來的，年紀和我差不多，也和夫人差不多，就老爺的兒子來說，算年紀很小了。我想他很可能就是我這次的委託人，希望我能開立一張夫人精神狀況不佳的診斷書，那麼夫人便會失去彥右衛門留下的煤礦公司股份。

　　和我一起喝了飯後酒的這位少爺，他似乎是隨著母親的姓氏，自我介紹以後，讓我稱呼他的姓氏就可以了，他姓大野。

　　住在這裡的第二天，因為失眠而在宅邸裡散步的我，親眼看見他從夫人的房間裡走了出來。他的衣裝散亂，睡袍鬆鬆地繫著，和我擦肩而過時並沒有要遮掩的意思，任由像是吻痕的紅痕暴露出來，笑著和我打了招呼。

　　早上意外撞見的畫面讓我心煩意亂，來到這幢別墅，我並不想涉入這個家族裡複雜的關係。但從大野的笑容看來，現在我已是他和夫人秘密的一部份。

　　夫人請我去他的書房，很難得在這種家裡會有那麼豐富的藏書，若說是彥右衛門虛榮心的膨脹，那也未免太過不經雕琢了。書房是屬於夫人的空間，我一看便能曉得。他坐在書桌前，沒有發現我來了，我想大概也沒有發現今早我發現他和大野之間不正常的關係吧。

　　「我知道您是為了診斷我的精神狀況特地過來的。」夫人禮儀十分端正，像出身於相當體面正經的家庭。

　　月初，據說當彥右衛門準備和新婚的年輕夫人度過初夜時，剛爬上床便暴斃了。活到了他這把年紀，或許應該少嘗試一些太過刺激的事情。我聽聞這個消息時，腦中不由得浮現了一樹梨花壓海棠這句話，彥右衛門衰老臃腫的身軀，因為暴斃而癱倒在夫人的身上，夫人那個時候是已經褪去了衣服，還是仍然穿得好好的呢？無論如何，都肯定被丈夫嚇得驚慌失措了吧。

　　這麼一個在新婚當夜丈夫便暴斃了的可憐夫人，會和年輕的少爺發生那種關係，也是情理之中。這麼看起來，面前這個和我侃侃而談國內金融局勢，並且向從東京過來的我請教看法的夫人，其實在他熱情的知性言談之下，隱藏著一具淫亂的身體。

　　「我一點也不覺得您的精神狀況有什麼問題。」我說。

　　夫人不安地撓抓他從和服袖子裡溜出來的手臂，在他皮膚上的紅痕，在我看來因為太過妖嬈而非常刺眼。

　　「您會這樣回報給煤礦公司嗎？」

　　「我一定會據實以告的。」

　　「那麼就謝謝醫生您了。」夫人收回了手，袖子落下，他這幾天仍然穿著喪服。穿上襯衫時，釦子一直扣到最上面那顆，他吝嗇於顯露身體，或許內心也是如此。

　　

　　「今天早上您看到的，其實是我將夫人送回房間以後，準備離開的時候。」大野說。「查覺到他好像會夢遊，我擔心他可能會踩空哪裡受傷，習慣特別注意他的去向。」

　　「這種情況很頻繁嗎？」我問。

　　大野沉默了一會兒，然後笑了出來，說他才和夫人認識一個月呢。他說話的語調是綿軟的，讓他聽起來好像總是一邊思考一邊講。

　　接著他又說話了。

　　「不過我和夫人偷情，也是很正常的事情吧。」

　　我受到了驚嚇，忙著整理自己的思緒。再去看大野的時候，他雖然望著我說話，但應該並沒能讀出我的想法。

　　「您的……意思是？」

　　「沒什麼。」大野笑著為我添了一杯酒。「醫生您是正人君子，如果發生了那種事，一定會在心裡苛責我們吧。但我打從心底尊重夫人，決不會勉強他做出那種事。」

　　我直直望著他噘起的嘴唇，因為他的話而又陷入一片混亂，大野似乎認為耍弄我很有趣，但他沒有因此笑出來，那樣就會看起來像在嘲笑我。他的情緒比那謹慎多了，然而他說出來的話又異常直率。

　　「第一次見到翔君，是在那個人的葬禮上，那天下了很大的雨。他們前幾天才辦過婚禮，我那個時候雖然收到了邀請，卻不去赴約。後來我就想，為什麼我不去呢？」

　　「就算您這麼說我也……」

　　「您看，我和老爺長得一點都不像。」大野少爺說。「也不像我母親……大概這張臉像的是別的男人吧。老爺憎恨我，是全家人都知道的事情。」

　　我仍受困在少爺與夫人到底有沒有那等關係的猜測裡，現在這位少爺倒是自顧自地談起了葬禮的事情，還暗示我他並不是老爺的親生子。

　　「您知道老爺的死因嗎？」他問。

　　「啊，是猝死的吧。」我答。

　　大野蹙著眉頭，和我要打火機來抽菸。當他如願點燃手裡的菸，他的眉頭才舒展開來。

　　「這幢房子是老爺送給他的新婚禮物，房子裡充滿了老爺的巧思。您感受到了嗎？」

　　「是很漂亮的一棟別墅。」

　　「不是那個，我是說，您感覺到了嗎？死去的老爺的視線，在這幢別墅裡，好像永遠不會散去那樣。」他捻熄根本沒抽多少的香菸，看來他沒有我想像的熱衷於此道。

　　從大野突然勾起來像要說點什麼的嘴角看來，我應該是露出了相當合他心意的表情。他進屋之前又看了看我，我告訴他我篤信的只有科學，他搖了搖頭說那麼這樣很好，就沒再和我閒聊了。

　　我確實是沒有感覺到老爺的視線。但自從大野那麼說了以後，我便時常感覺自己陷於被窺視的感覺之中。

 

　　來到這裡的第三日，我在花園進行晨間散步的時候，望見二樓陽台裡面的主臥室有些動靜。落地窗沒有掩上，在房間裡大野少爺正摟著夫人的腰，夫人的身體是傾斜的，穿著睡衣，他靠在少爺的身上，任由他撫摸他的大腿，甚至是雙腿之間令人遐想的部分。

　　少爺將他壓在長椅上，解開自己的褲頭，掏出了性器，草率地掀開他睡衣的下襬，便從正面擠了進去，大概是插入夫人的後穴裡。

　　他們的身體搖晃起來，少爺兇猛地擺動胯部，夫人的頭部伸出了椅子之外，我看清楚了他的表情，不由得暗自感到興奮，他緊緊閉著雙眼，就像是在睡眠之中遭受侵犯，難道夫人又在夢遊？難道少爺總是對夢遊而不自知的夫人做出這等事情？難道誰都可以在夫人夢遊的時候擺弄他的身體？

　　我匆匆結束了早晨的散步。稍晚和夫人以及大野少爺用午餐，兩個人都沒有貌似戀人的舉動，我不禁猜想，夫人對於自己沉睡之後的激烈性事全然不知，而大野，這個對夫人展現了難得尊敬的男人，那種尊敬其實是暗自享受完父親遺孀的美好肉體之後，所致上的一點謝意而已。對於一個將要失去遺產的兒子，這樣的報復也是可以想像的。

　　佯裝不知道大野少爺的把戲，我對夫人寄予同情，同時又忘不了曾經一瞬之間瞥見的，夫人的裸身。同樣是男性，那也是別樣性感的裸體。在這幢別墅裡，夫人是可以被窺探的，他是為了我們的性欲而不自覺服務的，我不可碰觸的，別人的妻子。

　　……夫人對此渾然不知。回想起今天和夫人的會診，夫人開始要求我稱呼他為櫻井，首先，不加上別的稱謂會讓我渾身不對勁，再來，那樣便剝奪了夫人身上某種特殊的美感，所以我拒絕了，夫人以為那是我受到了某些「交代」的緣故。

　　「夫人的睡眠情況如何？」我問。

　　「我嗎？」他疑惑地抬高了視線，認真思考起我的問題。「我沒有什麼問題。」

　　「清醒之後會有特別疲勞的感覺嗎？」

　　「您這麼說的話，的確有時候會這樣。好像半夜做了什麼不得了的事情，身體又重又累，還留下了一點傷痕。我想可能是，死去的老爺還在怨恨我的緣故吧。」

　　這種時候流露出迷信的愚蠢，夫人又更令人同情了。我在紙上寫下自己的診斷，夫人是完全沒有問題的。這樣的診斷書，恐怕就將要使少爺失望了。在這別墅留宿的最後一天，大野少爺在飯後和我道別。我因為得知了他的秘密，感覺和他更親近了。他說要送給我一份禮物，將一把鑰匙放到我的手裡，那正是，夫人隔壁房間的鑰匙。

　　我不解其意。

　　「睡著了的話，就什麼都不知道了喲。」他說。「你也看見了吧。」

 

　　滿腦子想著下流的事情，我翻來覆去一整夜，終於在天亮之前到了那間房間裡。接下來將要呈獻於我的，是夫人溫熱的、散發著誘人體香的胴體嗎？

　　我在房間裡來回踱步，意外注意到房間的玻璃書架上擺著好多照片。都是彥右衛門和他的妻子，還有某些可能是妾或是情婦的女子等等尋常的家庭照片，突然我看見了其中一張，那是一個女子的獨照，擁有這麼一張獨照，以及其他不同年紀時拍下的相片，似乎彰顯著她不同於其他人的地位。

　　她可能是這個家裡的女兒？但從未聽說過有這個人。我拿起相框端詳，突然發現她的容貌十分眼熟。這個擁有一雙明亮雙眸的女子，幾乎和夫人的長相如出一轍──我趕緊去扭動門把，卻發現門已經被鎖上了。

　　在沒點燈的室內，幾道細微的亮光從書架後面透了出來。

　　我走投無路湊近了眼睛去看。在夫人的房間裡，大野少爺與夫人在床上緊緊交纏，我聽見自己粗重的鼻息，夫人騎在少爺的身上，他的雙腿被少爺架開來，朝著我的方向打開。他像風中的絲帛那樣無助地扭動，起伏得宛如和緩的波浪，少爺親吻他的耳朵，用手臂圈住他的身體，燈光打落夫人汗濕的腹部，從他的性器不時流出水來，柱身濕淋淋地擺動，我按住自己發燙的部位，不能抑制地窺視下去。

　　夫人，不，櫻井睜開眼睛望向我的方向。他眼中絲毫沒有一點迷茫，甚至對我露出了笑容。

　　我想不只夫人有病，少爺也有病，我也病得厲害。

　　在射精出來的那一瞬間，我的背後響起了開門的聲音。疲軟的陰莖仍然暴露在空氣裡，我的樣子窘迫不堪，眼見牆壁被打開了，別墅裡藏有暗門，分明應該感到緊張，我卻有可以就著這樣的緊張，再次滑稽地達到高潮的信心。

　　彥右衛門老爺啊。

　　一邊用右手反覆摩擦刺激陰莖，我一下子去看架上的相片，猜想夫人和老爺的關係，猜想夫人和少爺的關係；一下子去看原來並沒有死亡的老爺。一齣好戲的高潮來臨了，我摩擦陰莖發出來的濕滑水聲在房間裡迴盪著，老爺只穿著一條白色兜襠布，其餘赤裸的部分垂著老人的贅肉，他戴著厚厚的眼鏡，看來本來應該是由他撲向牆上那兩個偷窺的洞口。

　　不明所以然地，老爺楞楞瞧著在他面前射精的我，在他要開口說話以前，我聞見了一股煙味。

　　看來是，別墅失火了呀，我竟渾然未覺……

　　窺視孔的對面，已經沒了大野和櫻井的身影。

 

　　事後，我的右手因為轉動門把而嚴重灼傷，現在必須長期帶著手套遮掩了。但在執業上沒有什麼不便，大概是老天保佑吧。彥右衛門老爺的屍體，在數日後才從別墅裡被挖掘出來，因為面容已經燒至模糊難辨，除了我以外，沒有別的人知道那是老爺，而只被認為是個入侵者，火災的事情也歸到了他頭上，就這樣被隨便地丟到亂葬崗去了。

　　少爺和夫人，確實是在那天消失了。而後多年，某次因緣際會之下，巧遇曾經在彥右衛門家奉公多年的女中，向她打探關於那個女子的事情，她一問三不知。甚至對於我提起的夫人與少爺都嚴加否認。

 

　　……我時常望著我手上的傷痕，懷疑他們是否存在過，或者只是我腦中的幻影……

 

 

　　來自一名醫生的出診紀錄　END

 

 


End file.
